


Magic Is Just Funny Like That

by Wiipuu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Action/Adventure, Campy, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Cheese, Comedy, Developing Friendships, Develops Multiple Characters, Drama, Emphasis On Family, Eventual Romance, Horror, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mystery, Plot, Science Fiction, Slow Build, Symbolism, Ten Years Later, Travel, cosmic horror, plot focus, slow start, wholesome moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 127
Words: 85,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiipuu/pseuds/Wiipuu
Summary: ※The love god finds Bill statue in the woods and decides to spitefully grant it a chance at true love and there isn't a damn thing Bill can do about it.※There is a mystery in the woods, and its Dipper's job to solve it. An attempt to do so ends with him going on an eventful road trip with a monster he thought long dead. A monster he always had an itch to understand, no matter how much he hated him.(Break)Short 300+ word interconnecting chapters.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 328
Kudos: 582





	1. Chapter 1

Gravity falls has a love god. Yes, he is a musician and yes he is terrible but that's not what attracts people to this love god. It's his magic, the way the air changes when he is around and, most importantly, his 'charming' personality.

The point that we are trying to get to is that this Love God has a job. A job he tends to slack on, and no, that job isn't music and no, this job definitely isn't to 'party all night long'. So, in order to keep his god status, the love god occasionally does a big job. A job of the century. They are destiny, and therefore he doesn't need to look for them. He simply needs to push them along.

There was a party going on near the heart of the woods. A party full of love. The love god was drunk off his mind from the feelings of the crowd... and the beverages. He swayed oddly with a goofy smile on his face. Eventually, he swayed right into a tree. Instantly, he was hit with nausea. One of the men in the crowd laughed at this before walking up to him and patting his back gently.

"Yo' love god. You ain't looking so good!" the man said loudly.

The love god laughed, coughing a bit. Swallowing back the bile he slurred, "Ah Im fine! Fine. Really."

"Yeah man? Ya' sure?"

"Yeah, yeah..." The love god managed to choke out in response before he felt the bile rise again. He quickly swallowed it. " I think I just need" He coughed lightly, " A second."

The love god then covered his mouth and ran into the dark of the woods. Once there he puked all over the ground before passing out.

His dreams were a mess of things pink, fluttery, and completely sticky sweet.


	2. Chapter 2

Deep in the heart of the woods there is a statue of a demon. This demon was a terrible thing, as all demons are, and had earned everything he ever was. This included his current state as a seemingly harmless inanimate object. Anywhere nearby it made the living deeply uncomfortable. No living things wanted to even try it. No deer, no chipmunks, no birds, and most definitely no people. And so, do to the lack of sentient life, it was deafeningly silent.

Yet, beyond all odds, something with a hard hangover began stumbling through the trees. The love god was groaning and moaning as well as burping and grunting. All kinds of disgusting sounds broke the stagnated silence.

"Oooh man, I need to pee so bad." he said shakily. His eyes were droopy and half-closed.

Slowly the god stumbled near the statue, ever so carefully he stopped in front of it and unbuttoned his shorts. His eyes were looking at it but not quite seeing it. As he did this he put a hand out to stop himself from falling over. Before the god could relieve himself he felt a pulse; an energy. This made him halt all actions, including breathing. But, its was only for a moment before he turned and gasped falling over, his butt landing in the dirt.

He looked at this statue suddenly very sober and a little startled, a little awed.

"You." He whispered.

The love god then got up and leaned forward, examining the large slit eye engraved on it. Then, he laughed. It started out jolly before becoming a bit sarcastic. He circled the triangular clump of stone and said to it in an oddly condescending way. "Still alive you loveless monster hmmm? Well well. Isn't this funny."

The statue stared off into nowhere. Lifeless.

"Not so tough to oddities like me as are you now Bill huh. Yeah, I remember when you took my wings and shoved them up..." 

The love god halted his sentence, catching himself.

The portly man eventually stopped circling the statue, looking it directly in its eye. It was then an awful, wonderful idea came to him. He smiled kindly, almost sweetly, before saying, "I think you are gonna be my next big score for the year Bill." He then patted the top of its head, "Yea, that's right, your gonna find true love in this century. I can feel it in my bones."

An unnatural shiver passed through him. Was that rage he felt?

"Ah, so you really are still there huh? Don't like what ya hear do you?"

The Love god leaned forward and smirked, slowly pulling off his belt of potions. 

"Oh your gonna hate every second of this."

The love god then took out the one that said 'Pure, true, unadulterated love' and splashed it on all over its eye. The glittery substance soaked into it slowly, letting off a bright glow before disappearing entirely.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been ten years since Dippers first summer in Gravity Falls. Now he was a grown man. He lived at the mystery shack during the summer and had been coming here ever since that first meaning visit. Looking at himself in the mirror he saw some stubble growing and sighed. He looked a bit like his grunkles. Dipper grabbed his shaving cream and spread it around his chin and cheeks. He was not going to wear the 'Grunkle' look today or ever. Once finished he began to dig around for the razor blade, growing increasingly irritated when he failed to find it. It wasn't in the cup that read 'Mystery Coffee' near the sink, or in the old wooden medicine cabinet near the mirror. Dipper grunted in irritation and began to look around near the toilet and eventually in the toilet. As he bent over to then look behind the toilet he shouted out, "Mabel. Have you seen my razor?".

She didn't answer him and so he just assumed she couldn't hear him. He got up from the floor with a huff and opened the bathroom door; pulling his body halfway out to look down the hall.

"Mabel!" He shouted a little louder than before.

"Yea bro-bro" She called back a second later.

"Have you seen my razor?"

"Yep. I'm using it right now."

Dipper blinked, somewhat confused. "On what?" He asked in a terse and tired tone. A bit of cream dripped off his face.

Mabel laughed. He scowled.

"On this mold I found growing in the corner of my room my Broller coaster. What else."

"What else? Mabel..."

Dipper then pulled himself fully out of the bathroom and stomped to his sister's room. Once there he quickly opened her door and found her on the ground bent over on all fours. She was shaving a furry green ball of something growing out of the wall. She stopped to look at him, he froze with his mouth open. His eyes quickly glanced at the growth in the wall, then the razor, and then back at her.

Dipper ran his fingers through his hair and let out a very deep grown.

"Mabel. Why."

She got back to shaving it. "Because it was so fuzzy and silly. Look at it! So weird." Then she collected the little furry green thing and held it up to Dipper. "I love it!" she laughed.

Dipper looked down at the mass in her hands and half-smiled. "Don't try to eat it. Wash your hands. Burn it." He then grabbed his razor from her and mumbled something about having to 'disinfect' it now.

Once back at the bathroom he held his razor over the sink and rubbed peroxide over it. After he was satisfied he turned it in the light and watched it catch the sun. He had finally shaved his face of the grunkle look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will update frequently with a series of short interconnecting chapters. I will probably post the next one ten minutes from now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I posted chapter 3 twice by accident. Sorry about that. Fixed.

Grunkle Stan was enjoying his morning, and you absolutely must put an emphasis on that 'was'. Within moments his lawn chair that he had pulled out to enjoy the sun was turned over by forest animals. After he fell flat on his stomach he got up and shook his fist at them screaming, "Damn Animals! What's your problem huh?"

"Hey!" He shouted at a nearby squirrel aiming its little paws for his glasses. He quickly pulled his foot back to kick it. His foot kicked his glasses instead. They cracked as they went flying into a nearby stump. "Ahh come on!" He said in despair. "What's going on with these crazy animals?"

"Grunkle Stan?" Dipper walked out upon hearing his uncles shouting. "What's wrong?"

Stan snorted, scratching the back of his head, then pointed out toward the yard. "Look around kid, somethings wrong with the animals."

Dipper blinked and looked out past the porch. There were forest animals everywhere. "What in the... Grunkle Stan why?"

"I dunno kid."

"Im going to go check if this is happening in town." Dipper replied. 

Stan grunted in response and went back inside. Dipper fallowed him inside to grab his car keys.

"Mabel! Im going out to town to check on something! You wana come!"

After a few seconds she shouted back, "I just got in the shower Dipper!"

"Dont worry about it then."

With that, Dipper ran out to his car. It was an old junker GMC El Diablo. Its paint was red and chipped, the driver's seat was fine, but the passenger's seat looked like a knife was taken to it. A long deep rip ran across it, followed by several smaller ones that moved along the ends of the broken fake leather. But, the car still ran and it was haunted. Probably.

As he turned the key the engine screamed out violently; scaring some off the animals. He adjusted the foggy rearview mirror, looking through it he saw his uncle standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. He smiled, letting the mirror go before driving away. He honked a few times at some deer standing in his path.


	5. Chapter 5

As Dipper drove to town he took notice of the clutter surrounding its outskirts. Some animals were in the road of course, and that slowed him down, but the terrible clunking sound of his car would frighten most out of the way. It was odd, the way they responded. The ones that ran would at first try to escape to the forest, and then soon after they would let out a terrified sound at its edge. After this, they would then back away, turn around and continue on as if nothing happened.

A thought wormed its way to Dipper's mind as he saw this. The problem is the forest. Something about the forest must be wrong he hypothesized.

Eventually, Dippers car came to the bend at the road that overlooked the town. He gasped faintly in surprise at the chaos of people and animals below. It was jarring in a way. He didn't think he could pull his car in to go check on them. The road had gotten worse with the amount of creatures wondering it. Even if he slammed down on the horn they couldn't go too far to get out of his way. It was then Dipper, for just a split second, felt something. From years of experience, years of paranormal oddness, he knew it was supernatural. A type of feeling he got from demons usually.

It was hard to describe it, like a heat but a cold heat.

Dipper turned his head, hands gripping the wheel like a lifeline and flinched. There was something at his window. And for just a moment, he couldn't clearly see who it was and he screamed a little in his throat. Only to let out a sigh of relief moments after.

It was just Tad Strange.

Dipper leaned over and rolled down his window. "Tad, man, you scared the hell out of me."

Tad gave him his usual stiff and ever-present smile. "You sure are a funny guy. I certainly cant scare the 'hell' out of anyone."

Dipper scrunched his face up a bit in a snort. "Well, you just did Tad. What are you doing out here anyway?"

Tad just continued to smile before turning to the forest. He walked away from the car to its edge until he stood in front of the trees, hands resting on the belt wrapped around his hips. Dipper, a bit confused, pulled himself out of his car to fallow him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im going to increase the quality of the writing now. I might go back and make the other chapters better. Anyway. Proof reading is going to be a thing now. I suppose. Cant believe you all read some of the mess I put out.

Dipper struggled with his feet trying to avoid stepping on some of the smaller animals as he made his way to where Tad was. They scurried about, attempting to avoid him as well. Yet, despite his caution, he looked away for a second and one misplaced heavy foot stomped on something small. Looking down he saw it was the tail of a red fox. It let out a painful screech, Dipper immediately lifted his foot off the animal and apologized profusely to it. As it turns out, that may have been a mistake.

The moment his foot left the tail of the fox it opened its mouth and aggressively presented its sharp fangs. The creature crouched low, preparing itself to pounce him. Dipper jumped back in fear. This to was a poor choice as his feet began to crush the animals behind him. He turned to them and apologized dramatically. They lined up chittering and hissing. A squirrel he noticed at the front of the mob forming ahead of him puffed out its chest and lifted a bony finger up. It pointed at his face. He looked into the creatures eyes and shivered.

Dipper had a bad feeling about this. He lifted his hands up in an attempt to protect himself from what they seemed to be planning. 

"Look, I'm sorry ok. D-don't get any ideas!", He cried out in fear. 

The squirrel let out a sound that resembled a war cry before the mob began to swarm him.

"Not the face! Not that! Stop touching that!" He yelled. Pain and fear permeated his voice as he rolled on the ground. Eventually, his body rolled closer to the forest. The animals stilled and jumped off him as if they had been burned. They ran as if they feared for their lives. Dipper was left flat on his back on the forest edge near the road. He looked up, vision a little fuzzy and watery, to find a hand reaching down to help him stand. Dipper took it, stumbling as he attempted to lift his body off the ground.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"You're welcome." Tad responded in a cheery tone, he then turned away and looked back at the woods. Unblinking.

Dipper moved to stand near him. He looked at Tad's face then turned to see what he was looking at. He couldn't see anything. Dipper scowled while shaking his head of the dirt and leaves that had gotten in his curly brown hair. He then bent over to pick his hat up, after this he dusted it off with his fingers. Its been through a lot, this old Pinetree hat of his. There were scuffs from years of use on its edges. Bits of its blue fabric on the ends were flayed. True he technically has infinite copies to replace this hat at the Mystery Shack. Still, he loved this hat. Also, his uncle would make him pay for a new one.

"So..." Dipper started, not quite sure what to say. "So.. umm. What are you doing out here Tad?"

Tad turned away from the forest and looked back at him. 

"Nothing strange. Just enjoying the morning air. Taking a normal stroll down the road." 

Upon answering him he returned his focus back to the woods yet again.

"In suit pants and a tie?" Dipper questioned, mostly to himself. Sure, that is what Tad usually wore. But, now that Dipper thought about it, wasn't Tad Strange... a tad strange? Then, just as the thought came, something odd happened. Like a wipe ran across his doubts and cleaned them. A feeling crossed over him and he looked at Tad. Who was looking back at him now, stiff. Dipper suddenly felt that he was the odd one for even thinking that. Tad was the most normal guy in Gravity Falls.

The silent stare continued for a bit before Tad turned back to the woods. Once again staring off into the trees.

"Tad. I'm going in." Dipper decided, saying it mostly to himself.

Tad responded quickly. "I wouldn't recommend that. It's a bad idea."

"Uhhh... Why?" Dipper asked. Suspicions for Tad returned like a storm. Only for them to once again fade away. "I mean. I'm just gonna head in."

Tad didn't reply. He just smiled and lifted up his hand. He then shifted his fingers into the 'ok' sign. Dipper shrugged at this then adjusted his hat before stomping forward.

The first few steps past the bushes were fine. Normal even. That was until the feeling that he was being watched began to cover him. Then the feeling grew even further as he began to pass the tree line. 

He started to feel sick and sweat dripped down his forehead. Dipper's breathing became more haste, it he felt as if he was living a nightmare. Nothing was happening to him, but he knew he needed to run.

So he did. He ran out of the forest, back to Tad. Once there, he took a few deep breaths. He had been hyperventilating. Once calm he looked back at the trees. There was nothing there of course. 

There was something wrong with the woods. This was no longer a hypothesis Dipper decided.


	7. Chapter 7

He wasn't sure what to do at this point. It was clear, after he tried a few more times, that entering the forest was not going to happen. He picked up one of the leaves on the ground, he turned it to examine edges. It was just a normal leaf he concluded before pocketing it. He looked back at Tad, a question began to take shape as he examined the man's face. He wasn't really sure where it was born from but he asked it anyway.

"Tad. Do you know what's wrong with the forest?"

Tad didn't look at him but he did answer him. "Yes. If you like, I can help you."

Dipper crossed his arms. Suddenly his suspicions were having a lot of trouble being buried, 

"What's that supposed to mean? How?", He asked.

Tad tilted his head slightly to look at him on the ground. His smile, Dipper came to conclude, wasn't really right. It was the same smile the man always had, but looking at it as it was shaded ominously by the trees above, Dipper decided that it was a little wrong. It may have always been off. Dipper questioned why he had never noticed this before. Why no one had ever noticed this before. Tad then in a rather mechanical way sat in front of him.

He pulled out a pack of cards. From where? Dipper did not know.

"We need to make a bet." Tad stated as he pulled out the deck.

"Why?" Dipper asked suspiciously. He felt like a fog was lifting off his thoughts as he continued to talk with Tad. 

Tad removed the cards, it was a normal poker deck.

"Because that's how I work young man."

He then began to shuffle the cards. They made a pleasant sound.

"Tad what are..." Dipper began.

Tad shook his head quickly, the motion halted this question, then he tossed five cards to Dipper one at a time. They fanned out perfectly in front of him.

"The terms are this." Tad said to him after getting his own hand of five. "If you lose, you ask your great uncle Stan why he is up every night, nearly all night. After this, you ask for his help instead."

Dipper scrunched his face in confusion.

"My Grunkle cant... Wait how did you..." He squeezed out, his voice shaky.

Tad lifted up a hand to stop him. 

"If you win I will take you to the heart of the forest. The heart of the problem."

Dipper scowled then ran his hand down his face in frustration. He then began to pick up the cards in front of him. As he glanced at them he noticed that they began to glow green. There was only one explanation for Tad's attitude.

"So." Tad continued stiffly, "Do we have a bet?"

Small emerald flames burst forward on the cards. This flame did not burn, was a supernatural. He looked up at Tad and saw his cards were burning as well. The fire made his face imposing.

"Tad. You're a demon aren't you." Dipper stated simply. A shiver passing through his spine.


	8. Chapter 8

"Young man. Will you play?" Tad asked again.

He didn't answer Dippers question and, as far as he could tell, the man didn't have to. Demons, they just are not worth it. No matter the angle, no pun intended. Though it was really curious how a demon could be here this long without being found out. Dipper had never really interacted with Tad Strange. A mild-mannered conversation here and there but that's all. Even during weirdmageddon Tad was just another victim in the crowd.

Dipper looked down at his cards. It was an average hand. Nothing game-breaking, just a two pair. He wondered if It was even possible to beat a demon at a game. Still, it's not as if he agreed to play in the first place.

"Tad. For how long." Dipper asked as he wistfully gazed at the sky. It was an ironically beautiful morning.

"Will you play?" Tad repeated.

"I..." Dipper almost agreed. "Tad. Who are you?"

Tad sighed deeply and for a moment, he actually had an expression beyond that smile. He looked away from Dipper, down to his own cards. "Young man, I am Tad Strange. The very same. I have been here for a very long time. Before you. Before many things." Tad shook his head, his toothy grin returning, before he asked yet again, "Will you play?"

Dipper looked at Tad. His eyes were normal. Nothing odd, no slits, no strange discoloration. But there was something about them. An odd iridescent glow was behind them. Was he wearing contacts? 

"Tad. I don't think I can. I don't trust demons. Not after him."

Tad did something he never heard him do then. He laughed. His smile stretched further beyond normal as he did this. It looked painful and it would be almost comical if it wasn't terrifying. The cards in his hands and Tad's then burned away into nothing.

"You are a funny man. Your whole family is. We demons are not all the same you know."

Tad then got up and pulled an umbrella out of the air. He leaned into it with one hand then offered his other to Dipper. The young man slapped it away, pushing himself off the dirt.

"I am sorry if I don't believe you." Dipper said, somewhat uncertain.

Tad shook his head sadly. "It's unfortunate you didn't accept. He... he has been driving me insane lately. Though, I suppose, it may have been worth it. Either way, your nature will eventually have you go there." He paused before continuing gently, "One way or another."

"Who are you talking about Tad?" Dipper questioned.

He then nodded as he replied, "You know how to contact me. If you change your mind." He then began humming a cheery tune and walked away, like a normal person. Nothing odd. No fire in his steps. Nothing. His mind began to do that thing again. Where it felt weird to question Tad being normal. Even though he now knew Tad was a demon.

Tad wasn't wrong. Dippers mind was racing in ways it hadn't before as he made his way back to his car. He started it up, backing it out of where he had it parked. He drove past Tad. Tad waved at him as he went by.

Dipper hated doing this. Questioning his Grunkles always comes up around this time of year. But, He supposed, that's just what it means to be a Pines.

To trust no one.


	9. Chapter 9

The way back was an interesting journey for Dipper. It was a short drive, as he didn't go too far. Yet, with the way his mind was wondering, the ride felt long. Dipper had been dealing with the supernatural for years now. Even when he was away in California. He and Ford did a lot together out of state. From the haunting of the Winchester manor to the mystery of California's own version of Gravity falls in the redwoods. Ford was still in California right now actually dealing with something in San Diego.

Dipper trusted these men but, he also knew that they kept secrets from him. Despite what arguments it would bring, he couldn't help himself whenever an excuse to get another secret out of them came up. Because Dipper was a curious boy and he had grown into an even more curious man. In the past, he had noticed that Stan had trouble sleeping. Especially after the erasure. Yet, he always chalked it up to stress and nightmares.

Even Dipper had nights like that. It wasn't something he really ever thought to question. But, there are nights when he can't find his uncle at all. And, he supposes, that's normal of both Stan and Ford. Still, it had always irked him that they felt the need to keep anything a secret from him. He understood why they did it when he was younger, but he was an adult now. Although, the most important fact was that they did a lot together.

Upon approaching the Mystery Shack Dipper noticed that Stan was circling the porch, pouring some kind of red substance around it. Dipper couldn't quite see what it was, and that awoke a type of interest for it. He pulled up slowly, his uncle upon noticing him began walking up to the car. He placed one of his heavy hands' on its roof, it made a slight thumping sound upon landing. Stan then leaned into the open window. 

"So, how was the town?" He asked Dipper.

"I couldn't get in. It's a lot worse there than here." Dipper answered.

"Yea, hah! Maybe I should sell this stuff to those idiots. 100- no, 500 dollars a gram." Stan said, lifting the container of powder up. The container was black and had a large red X on the label. Below the X the word 'Caution' was written in bold lettering.

"What is it?" Dipper asked as he reached out a hand to grab it.

Stan yanked it back, smirking. "You want it? 500 dollars kid."

Dippers face scrunched up in irritation. "Just let me look at it."

"Its a legendary Chili Powder from the east. I'll let you try it or free. Don't worry, it's not that hot. Might even put some hair on your chest. "

"I already have hair on my chest."

Stan chuckled at that before removing the lid, a puff of red powder flew out; caressing the man's nose and eyes. His uncle stood there for a second, holding it out. Dipper looked up at his uncle and saw the man's eyes were now red and full of tears.

"Uhh. I don't think I wanna..." Dipper continued

Stan aggressively sneezed. 

"Just try it." he demanded.

Dipper cringed then placed a finger in the powder. His hand shook a little as he brought it to his lips. He halted, looking at his uncle. Stan had a pretty shit-eating grin. That never meant anything good.

"Don't be a baby, your too old for that kid." Stan grunted out.

Dipper scowled then shoved his finger in his mouth. Yea, it wasn't that bad. It didn't even have any flavor.

As his uncle continued to smile, it hit him. The fires of hell sprang forth and unleashed its fury on his taste buds. Dipper ran out of his car and puked all over his uncles shoes.

"Ah gross!" Stan cried out shaking the muck off his foot.

"What the heck man. That was the worst thing I've ever..." Dipper grunted as the burning intensified. It only seemed to get worse as he continued to speak. Every breath was an ignition of pain. "I'm going to get some ice cream.", he continued before running to the Mystery Shack.

"30 dollars for every scoop kid." Stan yelled out laughing. Yea. The price was usually 5 dollars a scoop, and Dipper knew that, but he also knew his uncle was really going to make him pay that premium. As Dipper was now, he may actually pay it and he knew that his uncle knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah man. I know not a lot is going on. The problem is that I like to establish stuff before stuff happens. ahh. Thats how I learned to write. I was mostly just writing this for myself, at the beginning. I didn't think anyone would actually start reading this. I am, right now, trying to decide on the main conflict. I know what Im going to do mostly, but Im trying to decide how I am going to lead that rising action I suppose. 
> 
> Im really excited. I am looking forward to certain scenarios with bill I got drawn up... because Im a scumbag. I suppose. I wonder why no has gotten on the love god thing yet personally. He has such an easy out to making Bill love something cannon-ish. 
> 
> Anyway, the chapters will be short, but I figure the actual story is going to be long. I will update quickly. Umm. Well, I suppose. What Im getting at is, feel free to wait and you will probably end up with a full chapters length of words within a week. Unless you cant, like me. Then just enjoy the ride. I guess. Probably. 
> 
> Anyway, Im trying to get this story as fleshed out as I can so that I can finish it. Anyway. 
> 
> See ya in like....An hour I guess..... ahahh..ha.... sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

Mabel had heard her brother yelling, and she also heard her grunkle harsh-sounding laughter. She was interested in what it could be about, but she also knew from the quick sound of feet just outside the door that he would soon be coming inside. All she had to do was wait, and soon enough, Dipper was rushing through the door. She watched as he knocked over a shelf of knick-knacks and she winced as one of the heavier ones, a snow globe, hit him on the head. Dipper grunted as he continued to the ice cream freezer. He then violently opened its door, panting as he dug out one of the ice cream containers.

There was something desperate about his movements as he took the whole carton and ran into the kitchen.

Stan came in a few moments later. 

"Come on," he said smiling, "Let's go point and laugh at your brother."

Mabel got up and followed her uncle as she watched her brother scoop his ice cream into a bowl. 

"What did you do to him?" she asked.

"I gave him some chili powder and the kid couldn't take it, so its now time to mock him." he replied.

She turned back to her brother who was shoveling ice cream into his mouth, tears streaming down bright red cheeks, before she joined in stans teasing laughter. 

"Hey, its not that funny guys!", he choked out between spoonfuls.

"Mockery! Mockery! Mockery!" They shouted together as they pumped their fists into the air playfully.

"How much have you eaten kid, your gonna lose your whole paycheck if you keep going like that." His uncle suddenly said mirthfully.

"Just shut up man."

It took a few hours, but eventually, the burning settled down. After the pain had long subsided Dipper walked out of the kitchen and back into the shop. Of course, there were no customers, no one was going to be able to really drive these roads right now. Yet still, that didn't stop his uncle from putting on his suit and facade of running it.

"So, why were you spreading that stuff around the shop Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked.

"Isn't it obvious, its to keep those creatures away. I just know this stuff ain't gonna let them off when they try to sniff around again. Its been working so far." Stan answered.

"Oh, Is that right?" Dipper asked, somewhat doubtful.

His uncle winked then pointed at the window, "Go on and check for yourself."

Dipper walked to the window and looked outside, he saw a deer gently come up and sniff the ground around the shop. He then saw the creature pull its head up quickly once it reached the line of red powder. After this the animals eyes began to dilate before it scuttled away, in its hurry it ran into the totem pole in front of the shop.

"What is in that stuff man?" He asked.

"Its a legendary chili powder kid, what did I tell ya." Stan answered.

Dipper walked back to his uncle who pulled out a wad of bills from the cash register, Stan began to count it. It made a soft shuffling sound as his fingers brushed through them.

"I tried to enter the forest." Dipper said.

"Yea? I guess you just went in and found something then." His uncle replied.

Dipper took off his hat and scratched his head.

"I couldn't get in. Something was wrong with it."

Stan grunted and pocketed the money. 

"Something is always wrong with this place."

"Yea, but its really bad. I don't think this has ever occurred before."

Stan sighed then sat down.

"We can call Sixer I guess. If you want. I don't know much about this junk."

Dipper shook his head as he replied determinedly, "No, he is on a job right now. I think I can solve this myself. I've been doing it for a while."

"Oh yeah? Tell me what happened then. I can talk about it with you... maybe."

"I..." Dipper paused then glanced at Stan before he shook his head. He then mindlessly took the leaf he had out of his pocket, turning it about in front of him. He thought about what Tad said, and decided he would try his uncle. "Maybe you should go in."

His uncle laughed at him, "I'm too old for adventures like that kid. A lot older now than I was before." Stan then stretched, his back cracking several times. This action, in a way, emphasized his claim to his age.

"Grunkle Ford doesn't have a problem with adventures..." Dipper mumbled.

His uncle growled at him slightly irritated before saying, "Yea, well Fords crazy."

"Well, I mean, you don't need to go far. Just past the trees." Dipper said.

Stan then sighed tiredly "Just past the trees huh? What's going to happen to me once I do that kid?"

"Umm, you just get really scared. You feel like you're going to die."

"That's it? The forest is scary?"

"Well, it's like... eyes."

Stan then scratched his nose, remembering something buried in the back of his mind. "I remember Ol' Ford saying something about the trees here. I can't remember what it was about though."

"Huh. That's interesting." Dipper said wistfully, "So you gonna try it?"

Stan scowled deeply, pulling himself out of his chair.

"Sure. Why not."


	11. Chapter 11

You could say, perhaps, that this may have been a bad idea. Dipper really couldn't see how it may have been though. Yet, he knew that doing things based on the wants of the supernatural, especially demons, was always a bad idea. It was the nature of things like demons to entice you because your goal will always be minuscule compared to the overall outcome of whatever their end game was. And he knew that the bet had to be rigged. That the creature, Tad Strange, must have wanted him to lose and ultimately wanted him to bring Stan to the forest.

Still, he never made the bet. So he felt that even if he was doing this, it was in his control. He knew though deep down that it was just his curiosity tempting him, but it had to be harmless. Probably.

"So. Here we are." Dipper said as they approached the trees.

"Alright, So I'm just going to head in then kid." Stan answered before he adjusted his tie, cracked his neck, and walked through the bushes. Eventually, Stan's form had disappeared beyond the trees. It was silent for a while after this. As the minutes ticked by Dipper began to worry about his uncle.

"Grunkle Stan? How's it going in there? Can you hear me?" he called out.

There was no answer, and that was worrying. Dipper walked forward slightly, he was about an inch away from the bushes.

"Grunkle Stan?" Anticipation began to fill itself in his psyche as the silence persisted. He placed one foot forward and into the bushes.

Then, after yet another long moment of silence, there was a blood-curdling scream.

"Grunkle Stan!" He yelled, suddenly very afraid.

Dippers eyes widened and he began to run toward it. He pushed past the trees and continued as fast as he could. He felt the eyes again, and another type of fear began to encase him but he continued on despite this. Dipper called for his uncle again and again until suddenly he felt something grab hold of him. Dippers body went still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Thanks. You guys are nice.


	12. Chapter 12

The hand that had gripped Dippers arm was strong. He could see the fingers through his peripherals, they were a blur of skin that was thick and meaty. His emotions became freezing and tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Then, abruptly, a deep and gruff voice said, "Boo!"

Dipper screamed like a little girl. Whoever was behind him began to laugh. Dipper tried to run but the hand pulled him back and turned him around.

"Kid, it's just me... uhh are you crying?"

He looked up and saw his uncle. This was a relief that didn't last very long. He felt like he was dying, he had to get out of the forest. He fell over on his knees, now unable to move himself. 

"Hey.. hey, what's the matter." his uncle said in a comfortingly soft way. "It's just me, your Grunkle Stan. I didn't mean to scare you that bad."

Dipper began to wrap his hands around himself, he squeezed his eyes shut. In a shaky voice, he answered, "I know. I just..." He stopped and shook his head. He couldn't think. The eyes. He could feel them. There was an energy completely focused on his soul. He could feel it struggle, strangling who he was. His head began to hurt. He had been in there too long. Dippers vision was starting to tunnel.

"Kid?"

Stan knelt down and placed a hand his back, patting it. "Are you ok? Hey, I'm going to get you out of here yea."

He then helped Dipper up and they stumbled out of the forest. Once out Dipper could feel whatever was in him slowly ebb out. Like a poison sweating through the skin. He took a few breaths and looked back at his uncle whose eyes were completely apologetic and confused.

"Hey, I didn't think it would get you that bad. Sorry about that."

Dipper sucked in one long deep breath and released it slowly. His hand shook as he brought it up to his shirt where his heart was, he could feel its once frantic beating begin to calm itself.

"Its not that. I was in there too long. I couldn't find you. Didn't you feel anything?" He asked.

Stan looked back into the woods curiously and said, "No, I didn't feel anything like that. It was just quiet, you know, since all the animals are outside of it. I thought you were pulling my leg at first so I decided to pull yours back."

"I see." Dipper began, "So you really don't feel anything in there? Nothing at all?"

"Nope, not a single thing kid." He answered.

Dippers mind began to go through a series of questions. Was it just him? Was it an age thing? He could try Mabel. Yeah.

"I'm going to ask Mabel to try it. I need to check something. It wouldn't be enough, but it can help me check if I'm just going crazy. I'll be right back, wait here."

A small critter began to nibble on his uncles pant leg, Stan sneered and kicked it off himself.

"Yeah, sure."


	13. Chapter 13

Mabel was searching around the shop to try and find something for the mold she cut off her wall this morning. She definitely wasn't going to burn it, this harmless little mold friend of hers. As she dug through the random tourist the woman eventually came upon a medium-sized jar with the Mystery Shack logo on it. The container was filled with water and fools gold, its shining pieces floated around mindlessly inside.

"This will be perfect for my new friend." She said as she brought it to the kitchen sink.

She then pored the liquid out along with the false gold inside. It was a pity to see its glittering pieces of yellow go down the drain, but some of it stuck to the sides and those little freckles of gold sparkled so lovely in the sun that she just had to giggle. It was delightful

Carefully, Mabel dug out her little mold ball from her sweater pocket before she held it gently in her hands, it appeared to squirm. "Don't worry, Mabel is going to take good care of you little guy." She cooed. The movement then subsided. She petted its soft yet somewhat slimy furs before she gently placed it into the jar. "Say, are you hungry? Do you want to try some of my special Mabel syrup?" The mold began to roll about the bottle. Mabel leaned down on her elbows to take a closer look at its antics, her eyes crinkled in wonder. "Its like maple syrup but with one-hundred percent more Mabel magic. Here, let me go get it." 

Mabel then got up and grabbed a chair, pushing it to a shelf that was much higher than she could reach. She hadn't grown much, not like her brother who was a whole foot and a half taller. That man was a moose and she hated it. There was a time when she was so happy to be just a millimeter taller than him, but now she didn't stand a chance even in her highest set of heels.

"I have to put it up so high so Grunkle Stan doesn't have a heart attack you know." She said as she gently pushed her hand beyond some cans of meat. "Old guy can't resist a good bottle of Mabel magic." Eventually she found what she was looking for, it was a 12 fl oz bottle she re-purposed. The old soda bottle was full of some kind of dark liquid. The bottle itself had the text "Mabel Syrup" written in rainbow rhinestone.

She jumped down, her smile beaming at her new green thing as she skipped up to it. 

"This stuff is going to blow your mind!" Mabel said excitedly as she pulled out a spoon and pored a bit of the brown thick substance into it. After this, she held it over the mouth of the jar. Slowly the syrup dripped down in long brown strands. Then, suddenly, someone swung the kitchen door open. The sound startled her and she dropped the spoon in the jar. It fell in with an audible 'click, and the syrup pooled on the bottom spilling out of the spoon.

"Hey Mabel. Come with me for a second." Dipper called out from the doorway.


	14. Chapter 14

Dipper, Mabel, and Stan were standing outside of the woods. The morning had now since moved on from its calm and blue early colors to something a bit more bright and golden. There were very few clouds in the sky, they passed by slowly and occasionally blocked the sun. The air was now pleasantly warm as the summers mid-day began to set in.

"So, you want me to just walk in cause you're scared of the forest. That's easy." Mabel said before eagerly running off, only to trip over herself a few steps in.

Dipper reached out to grab her, "Mabel wait!"

She ignored him as she got up, an awkward chuckle leaving her throat. 

"Ouch! Hey, don't worry about it, bro. I'm not scared of this forest you baby." Mabel said before quickly she got up and brushed the dirt off herself. She then continued on till she disappeared from view.

"Aahhh. Ok." Dipper said, scowling at the empty space she once occupied. Stan snorted, Dipper looked away from the trees and sighed.

"Hey, bet Soos's wedding is going well right now huh." Stan began with a crooked smile on his face.

Dipper winced before smiling back, a small laugh escaping as he replied, "Oh that's right, he left town with Melody and his grandma for the summer."

"Forgot about him the moment a mystery shows up huh kid?" Stan winked, "Put me back in business for this summer at least. It gives me a break from Ford. I missed this old shack, I guess."

Dipper gave him a skeptical look, "Oh sure, you know you love those adventures as much as he does. I was there. I saw your face when we found out the fabled moth 'man' was actually a moth 'woman'."

"Ooof, she was a babe that one." Stan replied.

"Yea, too bad she was you know..." Dipper said looking off to the side awkwardly.

Stan coughed. 

"Yea. I know... Hey," he suddenly squinted his eyes and looked back into the woods, "Do you hear something?"

It was light at first, the sound of screaming, but still audible. "Mabel?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished gravity falls again for the first time in like, 2 years? Ooooh boy did I forget some cannon. Ah well, not to late to fix that.
> 
> God I wish I could work on things for a long time. Legit, I wish I could just work on a whole chapter and not just bits and pieces of one. But doing that makes my brain all bored and junk and I actually want to finish this. This is my only work around to my dumbass ways. So there you go. Ah well. I suppose when this story is done Ill put all these short little chapters into proper chapter format. Because basically, yall are reading bits of an entire normal written something. 
> 
> I think chapters 1-2 were a prologue. 3- whatever when that cliff hanger was, well, that was the actual chapter 1. Anyway, We are technically in chapter 2. Bare with it. Or wait. Ill be finishing this thing eventually, then putting it into its proper format. 
> 
> Cant say how many words or how long its going to be. But It is going to be a cohesive story. Yea. Maybe. 
> 
> **Hey, to the people reading and reviewing. You make my day. I really dont know how you guys put up with this story. I mean, I go back and see shit problems and fix them, but by then someone already read it and somehow liked it anyway. Crazy. Wierdos. I love you. How.**


	15. Chapter 15

Her scream was very high pitched, and it grew as it got closer. Mabel's form could soon be seen rushing out of the trees, she panted heavily once out. Dipper did not know how deep she went into the woods before she was afflicted with fear but he could see it in her eyes as she came to him, something inside her was shaken. Once she reached him her arms circled around the man and squeezed. Dipper smiled, patting her back awkwardly.

"So, I'm guessing it was pretty scary huh Mabel?" He said sarcastically.

She squeezed him tighter. 

"That was like being in a dark alley full of things that eat away at your rainbows." She mumbled into his chest, her face buried inside his shirt.

Dipper looked down at her, a little confused, as he contemplated her description.

"I guess?"

She looked up at him "And you start to feel icky." she said scrunching her nose, "And smelly. And then you smell your smell." She returned to his shirt, and in a haunted whisper she finished, "And then you become that smell."

This was a little different, and it brought him a new idea. Perhaps, the fear felt from the forest was different for everyone.

Stan walked up to Dipper and Mabel, he placed a hand down on her head and ruffled her hair before he gazed at all the animals meandering about the property.

"Kid," He said to Dipper, "I think we really need to just call Ford."

Dipper scowled and shook his head. 

"No man, I've been his apprentice for five years now, I can handle it."

"How are you going to 'handle it' when you can't even go into the forest? I know that nerd knows something, he always knows something."

Dipper brushed off his uncle as he unwound his sister from himself. After this, he walked away from the two of them to his car. Once there, he pulled the front seat down and opened a hidden compartment in the floor behind it. Within this compartment was a hardback notebook. His uncle, who had been following close behind, took notice of this and made an irritated sound in the back of his throat.

"I see you ain't listening to a single word we said. Didn't Ford tell you not to make a record of our findings?"

"Well, I needed something." Dipper said defensively, "There is no dangerous information in these anyway. No evidence. Just pictures - detailed descriptions."

"These? You have more than one?!" Stan said, getting angry now. He stormed off, mumbling about Ford.

"No-no-no wait. I'll tell him. Let's just look through this huh. There might be something similar. I think page... Ummm." Dipper flipped through the book "Thirty-five? It has something similar. That encounter in South Africa. Yea."

Dipper ran after Stan and grabbed him. Stan closed his eyes for a moment, he then looked back at Dipper. "Let's just head back to the shack for now, kid. We will take a look at your book, and talk about what to do. If we don't figure something out by tonight we are calling Ford."


	16. Chapter 16

The three of them went to the living room inside the shack. There had been changes to the place over the years, the room now had a full homey set up. It was a strange mix of Soos's grandma, his significant other, and the man himself. Despite all these changes such as the ugly old lady sofa set now hugged the corners of the room, one thing remained the same. That constant being, Grunkle Stan's disgusting armchair. It seemed frozen in time, everything from the dirty stains to the nasty old man smell remained.

Stan walked up to this chair and reclined his body in it. One thing he loved about the place was that his chair was always here. Although he would never say it out loud, he was grateful Soos kept it for him. Occasionally Stan needed a break from adventures and babes and usually, he got that from Gravity Falls as weird as that sounds. The place was crazy, but spending over thirty years somewhere makes it home like. He enjoyed it here in this crazy, boring, sleepy town in Oregon. Still, it seems his little vacation was going south fast. The words that came out of his nephew next to him, the amount of science whatever conclusions and comparisons, they were painful. His brother got it, he knew that Stan was a simple man who just needed someone to point to what needed to be smashed.

Still, he had done this to himself, his thoughts reminded him as he dragged a hand down his face. He did say he would talk about it. For the life of him, he was sure he wasn't there for some of these things Dipper pulled out of his book. The book the kid had would give Ford a run for his money, must have kept it a secret for years. The kid also had more than one? Can't say he was happy about that. He should know from experiences with Ford's journals that keeping this kind of thing never led to anything good, but what could he do about it? The kid was more like Ford than himself after all.

Always weak to temptations, and not the useful kind of temptations. Why couldn't he be into gold?

"So I'm thinking its something like a voodoo creature. Similar to the legends of Africa, see points A, B, and C, But closer to the Aborigine tribes in Australia. We went over a few other creatures, but it is more of an energy, I think, yeah... it's closer to... a... god? No. Darker. hmm..." Dipper paused then held his hand to his chin. He noticed he missed a bit of stubble and began to play with it.

"Alright, so what are we going to do about it then. You got all these ideas and you aren't giving me any solutions." Stan grumbled.

"Well..." Dipper began, "I mean, you can go in right? Maybe we should figure out why."

Stan leaned back a bit more. "I can go in alone I guess. Check it out more seriously. Maybe ask around."

"Ask around?" Dipper asked, confused.

"The weird creatures haven't run off yet. Didn't see any of those little gnomes around here. Maybe they got an idea of what to do." He then cracked his knuckles, "It would be easy to round them up."

Dipper jolted at this, and then looked at his uncle a revelation crossing his mind. "Magical creatures aren't leaving the forest huh." He mumbled. "Supernatural things, you could say they probably aren't affected by it."

"So you want me to head in or not?" Stan asked.

"No. I don't want you to go in alone. I... I have a call to make." 

Dipper flipped through his book until he found everything he had on demons. He wished he hadn't left his other volumes at home but Dipper was a cautious man. Although he may deny that these books could be dangerous, he knew better. This one was just full of general knowledge. Knowledge he knew by heart but liked to review.

How would he go about calling Tad anyway? He wasn't exactly sure what type of demon he was. Each had their own demands, usually it took a circle and most of the time goats blood. Tad didn't appear to be a demon from Christian theology. Egyptian? Those were a pain. He didn't seem to be related to Set. He flipped through till he came to a Navajo myth.

Noqoìlpi, the legendary gambler. He quirked a brow at this one. This could be him if he took the previous interaction at face value. There was no ritual for this particular entity, but he could probably whip something up as long as he had a name and an idea of its origin. He could even potentially do something to trap it.

"What are you doing Dipper?" His sister asked before she leaned into him heavily from behind, her arms hanging over his shoulders. He dropped his book at the sudden contact.

"I'm trying to call someone." He said as he picked it back up.

"Who?"

"Tad Strange."

Mabel laughed and took the book from him "Well, you're not going to find a way to call a normal person in your weird homemade nerd encyclopedia." He got up to grab it from her. "We got a phone book, you know."

Dipper froze at her words. No, it couldn't be that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to update daily. To make up for the chapters shortness. Umm. Guess yall probably figured that out already. 
> 
> Again. Thank you, my few readers. I like you. You guys are babes.


	17. Chapter 17

The phone book was inside the desk drawer situated underneath the cash register. It was dusty from disuse, its cover cracked and aged. The year is written on the cover said it was from 1987. Dipper groaned before he dug around trying to find a more recent one. Of course, there wasnt one there. Still, Tad had said he had been here for a while. So maybe he would find his number in it anyway, but if the number was still operational, Dipper couldn't say.

If only partially, Dipper hoped he didn't find it. Sure, it was just a phone number but he would rather summon, trap, and banish a demon than converse with one. Yet, he was tempted to be civil and he also had no idea if the ritual would turn out sour. He has had a lot of sour rituals, to say the least.

After lifting the book up he placed it on the desk and flipped through its old yellowed pages. There were some old ads from random places inside. Some for body hair creams were circled in red marker. Dipper even found an ad with a younger Stan's smiling face, he had a gross porn stash and some Elton John level sunglasses. The top buttons of his uncle's shirt were undone to show off a disturbingly hairy chest. A chest that Dipper himself now had, unfortunately.

_'Ever had a slow day, tired and can't get up? Then you need "A Fast One" to give you a fast one! Its a new hot energy drink! You can trust that Stanton Pinelly will personally pull you a fast one if you call now! So call now! Buy it!'_

Dipper let out a quick short burst of laughter

"What the heck?"

Eventually, he turned to the list of the Gravity Falls resident phone numbers. There were some missing, for the younger generation. But when he got to the 'S' section it was right there and easy to see.

Strange, Tad. (503)-1129-225

Dipper ran his finger under it, the page had a delicate texture. He then picked up the old black landline phone and dialed each number one at a time. Once finished he brought it up to his ear and listened to it ring. It rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello? You have reached Tad Strange."

Wow, it worked. Tad's voice was simple, clear, and concise.

"Tad. It's me."

There was a moment of silence before a small mild chuckle was heard through the other side.

"Mason Pines? It hasn't even been a day. How nice of you to call me so soon, and here I feared you would try to over complicate things."

It was weird hearing his actual name. Tad's tone had a smooth quality over the static of the phone, it was almost pleasant.

Dipper let out a nervous cough and said, "Uhh. Yea. This was easier. Anyway. I have a few questions."

"I may or may not answer them you know."

"I know. I may or may not banish you."

There was something mirthful and testing in Tad's voice now as he replied, "Is that so? I don't think I would like that. I like my life here."

Dipper sat down on the chair behind him, he rested his head on his hand. The other holding the phone to his ear. There was silence on the other side as Tad waited for Dipper to say something.

"I'm not going to make a deal with you."

"I don't make deals. I gamble." Tad replied cooly. 

"That's kinda the same thing man."

Tad laughed again, it was a bit darker this time before he asked, "How can I help you?"


	18. Chapter 18

"Wait a second. Let me think." Dipper replied.

"Take your time." Tad answered.

Dipper pondered to himself, he had an idea of what he wanted from Tad, but he wasn't sure if he should just ask. He had yet to functionally go through the process of making it clear, as foolish as that may sound. Most of this came from the fact that he did not think a number in an out of date phone book would actually work.

Demons never did anything for free.

It was silent on the other end but through that silence, Dipper began to pick out what he could hear. Tad didn't seem to be breathing, if he had been it wasn't very audible. Most demons when they take possession of a living host are in actuality living, as basic as that logic is. They have human limitations and little grasp on their true power and capabilities. This could just mean that the demon who is using the name 'Tad Strange' was inhabiting a dead body. He personally hadn't ever run into a demon taking a corpse as a vessel, nor has it been documented. Objects, dolls, and puppets are wildly popular among their kind when they needed really something.

It was now unnervingly silent Dipper decided. Then, as if reading his thoughts, it wasn't. Faintly he could hear the sound of music on the other end. It was low, very low, but he could almost make it out. It sounded a million miles away and had an echoing quality to it. He began to recognize what it was, the song 'Goodbye Stranger'. Some small clicks could be heard now. Footsteps? The music then got slightly louder and clearer. Dipper leaned back into the chair, bringing one of his hands to the phone wire and twisting it mindlessly with his finger. He was feeling more relaxed as he listened to its lyrics.

"You're humming to the music. Do you like this song?" Tad suddenly asked.

Dipper stiffened for a second before letting out a short breath, he didn't know he was doing that.

"It's alright I guess." Dipper answered.

"It brings back memories for me. I suppose." Tad said simply.

"What kind?" Dipper asked thoughtlessly.

"The good kind... and the bad kind."

Dipper could make out the sound of shuffling now, papers perhaps.

"Tad?"

"Yes?"

"Whats your end game man?"

The sound of paper stopped for a moment. A sudden, short, laugh came soon followed by the sound of something being placed on wood.

"Its not all that grand."

"Tell me."

"I want to go back to being Tad Strange."

There was a reflective quality to the emotionless sound of Tad's voice at that moment. The answer took him aback, as it didn't really make all that much sense to him. This short conversation was humanizing the creature and that made Dipper uncomfortable.

"I want to know why the supernatural is unaffected by the fear of the forest." Dipper said, shaking off his thoughts.

"Hmmm." Tad began, thinking for a moment, "I could come over, we could flip a coin or play a game."

"Uhmm no." Dipper responded.

"Well, there is not a lot I can do over the phone."

"Why is that?"

"I have an 'end game' as you so aptly put."

"Obviously." 

"Some information is expensive and has long winded explanations."

Dipper looked out to the window nearby, he saw it was getting darker. He was running out of time and soon his uncle would make him call Ford. Dipper had his reasons for not wanting to call his other uncle, embarrassing ones. He felt someone looking at him, he looked up to see Mabel leaning on the desk.

"Dipper, Grunkle Stan fell asleep."

"Yeah?"

"He has fallen asleep?" Tad said abruptly, having overheard them.

Dipper squinted his eyes suspiciously.

Tad hummed thoughtfully on the other end.

"What?" Dipper asked.

"Nothing. I need to go now. Goodbye."

Tad then hung up and the line went dead. A loud high pitched tone now replaced the static and silence. Dipper took the phone off his ear, he held it in front of his face scowling at it. This call was pointless.

That, Dipper decided, was annoying.


	19. Chapter 19

Dipper put the phone down letting out a tired sigh before bringing his fingers to his temples. He rubbed them in small methodical circles. A headache had developed and was becoming painful. There was an overwhelming desire within him to get this over with. Gravity falls had been overall tame with adventures since its end of the world. Whatever mysteries it had kept to themselves and didn't intrude on daily life. Though he did love a good mystery, he hadn't come to gravity falls to work. Much like Stan never did, not anymore. Dipper was tired. He prayed that they could get things over with before whatever it was escalated.

Eventually, after a bit of moping, he pulled himself out of the desk in the gift shop and left with his sister. They walked to the living room, inside they could see Stan asleep where they had left him. Their uncle was lounging like a sack of potatoes in the recliner, his mouth hanging open and drool dripping down his chin. An occasional deep and unpleasant sounding snore would come out of the gaping hole that was his uncle's mouth.

This sight, though disturbing, was endearing to the twins.

"Aww, he's like a wrinkly old man-baby." Mabel cooed, she then grabbed a shaggy old quilt from the sofa nearby and placed it over him gently.

Dipper smiled at this lightly before turning to find his book.

"I'm going to go make something for dinner ok bro?" she said to him, getting ready to walk out.

"Alright, let me know when you're done.", Dipper answered. He noticed the book wasn't where he left it. This fact made him uncomfortable.

"Hey, have you seen my book?" He asked just before Mabel left the room.

"Nope.", she answered before disappearing. 

He began to question if he had misplaced it, or took it with him. But he knew he hadn't. So there was only one explanation, Stan took it. He looked at his uncle, who despite being a normal human was able to enter the forest, and he shivered. He didn't want to think about what it meant. Ford would just tell him that it meant nothing, that Stan was just too hard-headed to feel energy like what's in that forest.

Things like this, they had happened before. Stan didn't really sleep. Well, Dipper thought to himself, he did technically sleep but not for long. That old man will inevitably get up and walk around the house. It was just sleepwalking, that's what he was told and he believed it, if only a little.

"Grunkle Stan?" Dipper called out quietly.

Stans only reply was yet another long deep snore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im exceedingly happy that people think Tad is written is pretty ok. He has importance to the plot so if he was le cringe or something it would ruin the story for people. But it seems as though the personality is coming through despite my lazy writing. 
> 
> I may update a second time today, as the next chapter is going to switch to Mabel for one chapter. The writing should improve slightly as time passes. I havent written anything in a long time. So Im sorry if the wording is wierd or repetitive.
> 
> Anyway. Thank you guys.


	20. Chapter 20

Within the kitchen there was a ball of mold. This mold had been feeding on an oddly sweet and sticky substance made by the one and only Mabel Pines. Its green little body ate in a strange way. There was no mouth on this thing, so it ate like a sponge. Its body soaking in the syrup and occasionally shaking as it continued to do so.

This ball of mold grew with every ounce inhaled. That is, until, it could no longer inhale the syrup as there was no more. This was unpleasant to the mold. Though it had no thoughts beyond existing something had now changed in its life from the wall. That change is that it now knew hunger. It wanted to... consume.

So, it began to roll in its glass confinement trying to find a way to reject its prison.

Mabel walked in on this rolling ball, her eyes wide as she began to remember it was there. After being swept up in her brother's small escapade she had forgotten her new... thing. Like a mother had found a child they had misplaced in the store she rushed to the thing apologizing.

"My mold! I forgot about you! You didn't get lonely right?"

Then she took the bottle and began to angle it so the mold would roll into her hands. The mold let her do this without struggling. It couldn't hear her, nor could it understand her, it didn't have many thoughts being just a ball of mold all. Still, there was a type of understanding written in the mold. Something that had evolved within it since leaving the wall. For it, Mabel was a force of nature. One like a storm or rain. Uncontrolled and life-changing. Its strange instinctual existence wanted her hands and it got to her hands. It shook, pleased. Was this pleasure it was learning? The pleasure of a set of warm hands? The mold did not know because mold doesn't have any thoughts or ideas.

"Well, I won't forget you again little guy. Wanna watch me make dinner?"

Mabel smiled at her mold before grabbing a bowl and placing it in there. 

"I feel bad for leaving you in a bottle. I'll let you out for a bit."

Into one glass prison and on to another. The mold began to roll once again. 

Mabel made a noise, a teasing sound in the back of her throat, before she said, "I'll get you something to eat. You already had Mabel syrup. How bout you try something else made by my Mabel magic?"

The ball continued to roll.

Carefully Mabel dug through the fridge, glass's clinking as she pushed through them, until she reached her goal. Once she saw it she smiled. What she pulled out wasn't visible at first, as it was confined within a Tupperware container covered with painted rainbows. She took this container to the bowl, and when she opened it a disturbingly sweet smell wafted out. Within this rainbow encrusted Tupperware container was fudge.

Fudge with unknown and unusual ingredients. Fudge, that was covered in shining pink and blue glitters. Eatable glitters, of course. Mabel wasn't an idiot. She removed a small corner of the fudge and placed it in the bowl.

The mold stopped rolling.

"Well. I hope you can eat it. Uhh, It will probably work out." She shrugged her shoulders then began to look around the kitchen. "I'm thinking spaghetti tonight."

The mold could not consume the fudge. It rolled into the fudge repeatedly. It wanted it. It wanted that fudge.

So, Its body began to part, and it now had a mouth.

It consumed the fudge. And it shook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to focus on my wording more often now. I have been getting a massive headache reading through my last chapters.


	21. Chapter 21

The living room was calm and quiet save for the sound of a clock ticking through time. Dipper shuffled around this living room in hopes of finding his book that he believed may have been hidden by his uncle. There were not many places it could be other than the living room. So he searched through the shelves quietly trying not to wake Stan. Dipper spent a good few minutes doing this before he gave up and splayed himself on the couch.

He had a vague idea why Stan may have taken it. In the past, there were times when things went missing from Ford's room. Hidden by Stan while he was sleepwalking. The missing things always came back and no one had any concrete idea why Stan did this. Ford had told him it was an innate paranoia catching up to him from years of running from the law. There had been a time when they tested Stan for paranormal happenings. Well, Dipper had anyway. This did not go over well. Ford wasn't mad about it, and neither was Stan. It had been the 'sleeping Stan' nearly pulled his head off.

You know the saying, never wake a sleepwalker.

As he looked back at his uncle, who was now rolling over in his sleep, and pondered when he would begin to walk again. Because perhaps during his sleep Dipper would be led back to his book.

The smell of onions and garlic began to flow through the room and Dippers stomach growled. The man hadn't eaten anything all day, and the smell of whatever Mabel was cooking had spurned his thoughts to something more carnal. He licked his lips, noticing they were dry. It was then that Dipper decided he would go into the kitchen for a glass of water. Although mostly, he wanted to check on how far along she was.

Mabel had gotten better at making food in Dippers opinion, he even looked forward to her meals. Years of determination and failure would do that to a person. The most important change in her abilities came the day she had realized that perhaps, just maybe, toys and random objects were not eatable or tasty no matter how nice they looked in the pot. At least, not to the normal person.

Dipper pulled each of his arms above his head and stretched them, a satisfied grunt leaving him before he got up and moved to the kitchen.

The door to the kitchen was cracked slightly. The light from the other side shining through. He could hear Mabel talking to something inside as he approached the door. She was cooing and calling, occasionally laughing. Dipper found this odd, but not completely unusual.

Once he pushed the door open to see her talking to a bowl while stirring a pot of sauce. Near the sauce there was noodles being boiled.

"Mabel, what are you doing?" He asked, confused.

Mabel looked up from her bowl and smiled.

"I'm talking to... mmmm. Name. I need a name." She tilted her head to the side while tapping her finger on the countertop.

"Mabel?"

Suddenly his sister hopped up a bit and quickly turned back to her bowl, her voice was excited as she spoke to it.

"I got it bud. Your names going to be Tuesday."

"Mabel?" Dipper walked up to her and looked into the bowl.

It was just a normal ball of mold. He sighed deeply, tired. He was so tired.

"Burn it." He said, his voice tainted with malice.

Mabel glanced at him, her eyes wide and her face stricken. 

"No. I will not burn Tuesday."

"It's mold, Mabel. It's unsanitary."

"No its not. It cleans its plate just fine." She paused for a moment before continuing, "I mean, It doesn't have a plate. But it's not dirty. See, not even a speck of fudge. Only clear clean glass."

Dipper shook his head and reached for the mold, only to have Mabel snatch the bowl away before he could get to it.

"Dipper, bro, not cool." 

"Mabel... come on."

Then, there was a sound. It was a light cry and Mabel's brows twisted in confusion. Dippers face flattened as he looked up at the bowl. Carefully Mabel lowered it, and within the bowl, there was that green ball of mold. This ball of mold had a mouth, and within that month, there was now a tongue.

"Oh my gosh. Its..." Mabel stopped, her face beaming up at her brother.

Dipper looked back at her, his face stained in shock.

"Alive."

The ball of mold could not hear them, the ball of mold did not know what was going on, but the ball of mold was alive.

And it shook.


	22. Chapter 22

Mabel reached out and pointed a finger at her brothers face. She then used the tip of that finger to gently poke the end of his nose.

"Of course its alive Dipstick. I mean it's trying to talk." She looked down at her bowl, her voice becoming sweet and delicate, "Isn't that right Tuesday, you wanna talk?"

Dipper scowled down at his sister's finger before swatting it off his face. 

"Mabel. That's not normal."

The mold called out, its voice a gargle that sounded much like a person being drowned.

"Awww." she cooed, "Look at it. Such a small little whatever."

Dipper cringed, his logic finding the situation unpleasant.

"Mabel, I don't think..."

His sister ignored him and set the bowl back down on the countertop. After this, she rubbed the top of the mold gently before returning to the sauce. Her hands moved to give it a big long stir before lifting some to her mouth and tasting it.

"Dinner is almost ready." She said as she went to drain the noodles.

There was an occasional and disgustingly distorted sound coming out of the bowl on the counter. Dipper decided he would try to forget that sound, no matter how it made his skin crawl. At least, until, he could find a way to get it from his sister to test what it was. For now, he just wanted to grab that glass of water he came for. Once he was finished getting it he sat down at the table, his eyes glancing up at the bowl. Slowly he sloshed the water in the cup as he thought of what it could really be. An alien? A mutation? He brought the glass to his mouth and took a long gulp of the water before setting it down and resting his head on his hand.

This had been a really long day, and it was looking like it was going to be a really long night. Dipper had been in town for about a month now with no real occurrences, there were a few sightings of the strange here and there, but nothing big. There was nothing that required he do something about it. Until now. He had a job, in a way. Hired by Ford a little bit into his second masters in science. Ford paid him well.

Dipper loved his job, most of the time. Unlike his uncle Ford though, he needed breaks.

"Alright! Dinner is done. Wana wake Grunkle Stan?"

"Not really, you know how he gets. It's spaghetti, just stick some in the fridge and he will get into it when he is hungry."

He then got up to make himself a plate of noodles before sitting back down, he watched his sister do the same. Mabel took her bowl back to the table as well, placing it beside her plate of spaghetti as she ate. Dipper tried his best to ignore that his sister was eating by some weird unnatural mold. He could somewhat see its round body rolling around through the clear glass bowl. It seemed to be ramming itself in the direction of the spaghetti.

Mabel turned and looked at her mold, noticing this as well. She smiled and said, "You're hungry huh. A baby's gotta eat more than just sugary foods right?" 

She twirled some noodles and placed them in the bowl, a bit of it missed, and hung off the edge. Though Dipper couldn't clearly see the mold, he could still make out what was happening. The mold shook as it ate the noodles, its mouth wide enough to look like the thing was cut in half. Once out of noodles he saw a weirdly long tongue lick up the sauce.

Dippers eye twitched, slightly disgusted.

Eventually the mold had run out of its food that had been at the bottom of the bowl, but there was still some at the edge. He watched, somewhat fascinated, as the mold tried to at first reach the food with its tongue. After it couldn't the mold began rolling into the glass again until, upon its struggles and failing, it stopped.

The mold then shook. Dippers fork fell out of his grasp. It made a loud clink as it hit the corner of the ceramic plate. Hands. It was growing hands. He watched as they developed on its body and then stretch out on long spindly arms toward the noodles. It grabbed for them, and it ate.

"Mabel..." 

"What?" She asked, her face covered in a mess of red pasta sauce.

Dipper closed his eyes and went back to eating, something inside giving up.

"Nothing.", he answered quietly.

At that moment he decided to put this mystery on hold. There were more important things do deal with such as finding his book and dealing with the forest. Thus the weirdness that was Mabel's mold mystery was going to have to wait.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more. I really want to get where this story is going. Writing one day is taking forever. Whats it been? A week or so now?

Dipper had fallen asleep at his desk, his face laying unceremoniously on an open book. Drool was pooling out of his mouth, leaving the pages under him moist. He had been working through stories on local legends, none of the information had been particularly new or useful but he still searched for similar cases. The closest he had gotten was from his own memories though, he had them drawn out on a nearby notebook.

There was a sudden loud slam downstairs, the sound was fierce enough to jolt him awake. His head then bashed into a lamp he had set up on the desk. Pain instantly shot through him, it was startling enough for him to fall backward in his chair and onto the floor. The floor was not kind, being hardwood. A disparaging grunt escaped Dipper as he looked at the ceiling above him. He contemplated life at this moment.

Lifting his body up from the ground was a struggle, but he did it. Once up he took a look at his surroundings, it was much darker in his room now than it was before. Shadows ominously clung to its corners, the only light was from the moon shining through the window above. The light was white and pale, it stretched across the floor in a line leading to his door. He stepped into this light and fallowed it. There were a few objects randomly skewed on the floor, his feet stumbled over them. Not enough to fall, but just enough to be annoying.

When he got to the door he felt around it, his hand patting the wood randomly. Eventually, he found the nob and turned it slowly. The door let out a loud echoing cry as he pushed it forward. He ran his fingers on the wall of the dark hall, which was almost pitch black.

There was another sudden sound. It wasn't as loud as before, but this time laughter accompanied it. He recognized the voice as Stans.

This wasn't unusual, Dipper decided, his uncle did tend to talk in his sleep.

Once downstairs Dipper walked to where he thought the sound may have come from. They led him to his uncle's old office, well, Soos's office now. The door to the office was wide open, he could see there was no light on. Upon pulling more he could make out the figure of his uncle sitting at the desk. There was the sound of pages being turned.

"Kid. What are you doing up?"

Dippers body stilled, not expecting his uncle to say anything. It may have just been sleep talk, but Dipper answered him anyway with an irritated look on his face.

"I'm twenty-three man, I can stay up as long as I want. Anyway, I could ask you the same thing, Grunkle Stan. What are you doing in the dark?"

Quickly Dipper reached over and flipped the light switch on. He eyed his uncle who now had on a pair of dark black sunglasses. It looked ridiculous.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" He asked, confused.

"Mine got broken this morning. Remember? Got these swanky... what do you call em'..." He paused, snapping his fingers irritably as he tried to remember the exact word, "Perspiration? No. Prescription. Well, yeah, got them a while back for a date years ago. Forgot that I had them till now."

Stan then looked down at something on the desk. Dipper knew what it was at a glance, his book. His confusion escalated.

"Pretty neat thing you got going here, kid. Wasn't expecting something like this out you." Two of Stan's fingers then pinched the corner of one of the pages, rubbing it between them gently.

"Or maybe I did." He said with a hint of biting humor, his face looking away from the book back at him. "Anyway, we got something to do right now don't we?"

Dipper, who assumed what he was implying, sighed in defeat.

"Do you really think we should call Grunkle Ford right now, its real late man."

Stan let out a distorted chuckle, it rose and fell randomly. He had never heard his uncle laugh like that before.

"Call Fordsy? That's a-"

Whatever Stan was trying to say was suddenly halted as his head and neck went limp. Stans mouth dropped open letting a loud snore escape. His body then began to swerve slightly before his face slammed on to the desk, a loud and painful sounding bang then rang out.

Dipper winced at this.

"Grunkle Stan?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had a small copy paste error. Fixed.

Slowly Dipper crept up to his uncle. As he got closer he could make out the sound of faint breathing. He began to reach out to shake him awake but, before he could, his uncle's body suddenly and unnaturally pulled itself up from the desk. Dipper snapped his hand back.

Stan's glasses were askew, tilted awkwardly on his face. Dipper could see one of his uncle's eyes, they were normal, although tired. The old man blinked wearily, then he reached up and scratched his head aggressively.

"My head-" 

Stan stopped. He then looked down, his face shadowed, and fixed his glasses. It was quiet now. Dipper staring at Stan and Stan staring back him.

"Hah! Well. I'm an old kid. Sometimes I just pass out for no reason." He said joyously. A little too loud actually.

There was silence again, awkward in nature, as the two continued to look at one another. Dipper wasn't an idiot. You can't have been an apprentice to Ford for years if you were an idiot. He wasn't sure what was wrong with Stan, but he had an idea.

"Who are you?" He asked in a voice sharp and cutting.

Stan laughed. "Its me kid."

"Oh yea? Is that right huh? Turn to page forty-three then and read it out loud." Dipper said condescendingly.

Page forty-three was a simple cleaning spell used for minor creatures. It was weak in the hands of its caster but, if a negative entity were to read this spell out loud themselves... well. That would be like pointing a gun to your head and pulling the trigger. No creature would willingly read it, not unless they were suicidal.

There was something confused about Stan's smile, he almost seemed to want to ask something. But, instead, the man just shrugged it off. Then he returned his focus to the book, and turned its pages.

"Oh. I see, you want me to read a bunch of gibberish huh? What language is this anyway?"

Dipper didn't answer him. He only waited.

"Geez. Breaking my heart here Kid. Alright."

Stan then began to read each line perfectly.

There was no flash of light, no smoke rising from the flesh, no unholy screaming, nothing. This left Dipper feeling deeply uncomfortable.

"Well, I did it. Not what you were expecting huh."

There was, for just a half-second, something dark on his uncle's expression. So fast, Dipper suspected he imagined it.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't satisfied with the last chapter. Just one more.

Dipper let his body fall back on the wall behind him. The spell hadn't worked. He flicked his eyes down at the book, then back to those unsettling sunglasses on his uncle's face. For years he had worked beside him. He knew every little quirk in Stan's expressions, every inflection of his voice.

This wasn't his uncle but, nothing was adding up. Facts pointed to this being supernatural and others pointed to him jumping to conclusions.

But he knew his Grunkle Stan. He knew him. This much Dipper was very certain of.

"No. I wasn't." he replied.

Dipper had no explanation why the spell hadn't worked but, there was a more simple verification that Dipper probably should have used first. Those glasses. A person's eyes were always 'wrong', to say the least, when being influenced by a possession. Stronger creatures could glamour their eyes but that effect wore off once discovered. Though some simply didn't care enough to hide it. He walked up to Stan and removed those glasses. Stan's eyes were glazed and a little dilated but, not wrong.

Well, not supernaturally wrong anyway.

It was Stan, and that was another element Dipper had not really been expecting.

"I need those you know." His uncle snorted, snatching them back and pushing them back up his nose.

"I..." Dipper was at a loss for words.

"So, we got something to do out there kid, don't you think? I don't think we are going to need Sixer for it. Found something out. Follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"To the heart of the woods."

Dipper stalked after his uncle, suspicious. Stan didn't say much as they made there way out. It was dark. The wind rustled the trees and blew past him. It was chilly, that wind.

He stopped at the edge of the forest; unsettled.

"Grunkle Stan. What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it. Let's... let's just go in." Stan said to him, there was an irritable tone to it.

His uncle held out his hand. Dipper didn't take it.

"There is no point in me going in."

Stan tapped his foot impatiently, "Just follow me. Don't you want to solve this problem quickly?"

Dipper didn't move.

"Come on. Don't think about it. Trust me. You trust your old Grunkle Stan don't you?"

Trust no one echoed in his mind as he listened to his uncles pleas. Still, he did trust him. So, despite Dippers suspicions, he marched in with him. Through the trees and into the darkness.


	26. Chapter 26

It took some time for Dippers eyes to adjust to the forests night. There hadn't been many ways for the moonlight to come through the trees. Small broken shards of it would shine in at times, but not enough to make it easy to walk. Dipper waited for the fear to seep in as he walked deeper and deeper into the woods with Stan, but he felt nothing. What was different now than before? That is something he didn't know.

Dipper thought back to an adventure with Ford, the one in Africa. They needed permission to enter sacred grounds at that time, though sacred is a foul word. There is no such thing as 'sacred'. A more accurate word would be 'cursed'. He looked up at the sky, the trees were letting up, and the moon was now more visible; more clear. Such a thing should make the feelings of the forest less wrong. Somehow though, seeing more only made it worse. Empty. It was so empty. Yet also, heavy.

"In Africa," He began, his eyes snapping away from his surroundings to his uncle, "There was a 'god'."

"Yea? We talked about that earlier today right?" Stan replied.

"Yea." Dipper continued, "You were not there, I mean, you would know that. It happened after West Virginia. So..."

"Hmmm." 

"Nothing entered this 'sacred' ground of that god. Getting permission with Ford at that time may be one of the worst experiences of my life."

Stan did that chuckle again. A chuckle that would bound between high and low pitches.

"Oh I doubt that." 

"How am I able to enter this forest Grunkle Stan?"

Stan turned to look at him, his mouth half quirked. 

"Just don't think about it."

He could have sworn there was a glow behind those dark glasses on Stans face. Perhaps though, he considered, it was only that scarce light of the moon.

"I can't just not 'think about it' man."

His uncle's body began to wobble, going limp, before falling hard on a nearby tree. Dipper ran up to him, only for the man to right himself in seconds; continuing on as if nothing happened.

"You never could huh kid, something I like about you... and hate."


	27. Chapter 27

They passed by water. He could hear it, the gentle burble of a nearby spring or a creek. Dipper, though he had traveled this forest many times, had no idea where he was. It could be because he hadn't really explored this place in years. It could even be his anxiety fooling his memory. They had been walking for a few hours now, mostly in silence. Stan seemed to fall in and out of consciousness during this time. Dipper, more than anything, was worried about his uncle. The man was old when he met him and he was even older now. He thought it could be a psychological thing.

Perhaps it was a split in personality. It's not like he was completely different. In fact, this could just be something that had been building up for years now. A type of half-consciousness born from something locked away deep inside. That's what Ford would always imply in the past anyway. 

It was never this coherent before. What was triggering this now, Dipper couldn't say.

Dipper watched the way his uncle walked. It was odd, you know. Like he didn't really know how to use his feet. But as they continued forward it became more assured; more steady. Each step was disturbingly elegant and confident.

Hah. Elegant Grunkle Stan. He let out a snort.

"Hey. How far is it anyway?" Dipper asked.

His uncle waved at him in a motion telling him to come closer. Dipper ran up to walk beside him. 

"We are going to pass a statue soon, it's just over there. But you're going to want to see it. This statue."

"Oh. Okay. What is it?" 

Stan looked away from Dipper to something in the tree line, then he began to hastily walk ahead. Dipper kept up pace with him, they were approaching something. He could feel it. Suddenly, his uncle stopped and placed one hand on a nearby tree, the other on the end of his hip lazily. Then, he looked back at Dipper, his head tilted at an odd angle; this allowed the glasses to fall slightly down his nose. 

He could have sworn he saw gold, just a hint of yellow maybe, before his uncle pushed them back and smirked. It reminded him of a wolf.

"Its like a corpse." 

"What? Who puts a statue of a corpse in the woods?"

His uncle just chuckled in that way again. 

"Yeah, it's a real mystery that one."

There was something about his uncles face. Dipper felt like he was missing the punchline of an inside joke. His uncle looked back into the darkness ahead, the moon seemed to be moving; lighting up the view. He could make out a strangely shaped rock formation, he couldn't see it clearly though. He walked up to stand beside his uncle.

And what Dipper saw scared him half to death.

"Bill! It's Bill?!" He cried out.

"It's just a corpse." Stan assured.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens is, I get bored. So I stop writing. Then Im suddenly not bored a few hours later. So I write some more. Sometimes I don't feel like writing again till tomorrow. You would think a smart person would just wait till the end of the day. Not me. Im not smart. Anyway. That's what happened.
> 
> Now a moment to thank you all for sticking around despite my stupid inconsistent way of uploading. 
> 
> Thank you.

It's a corpse. The remains of what was probably the greatest evil he had ever known. Dippers mind repeated this over and over. A corpse. Yes. This whole time its been here undiscovered and untouched. A corpse. A corpse.

A grave.

"I don't..." Dipper said a bit quieter than he would like. He felt something akin to refrigerator horror.

Stans hand fell on his back, it was warm and almost gentle. It then began pushing him forward. Dipper moved methodically as the moonlight from above brushed over him. It illuminated the area in a way that seemed to strip it of every color save for a light eerie blue. But not completely, no, if you looked close enough you could see the color of the vines caressing the ends of the body of the statue.

"Are you scared?" Stan asked. He sounded entirely too pleased with Dippers reaction.

"No. I'm not." he answered steadily. It didn't make sense for him to be scared. He had done too much and seen too much to be afraid. "How do you know about this place?"

"It's not something I could ever forget. No matter how many years pass." Stan replied. There as something unrefined and cold near the end of his words.

It's a corpse. It's a grave. It's a corpse. It's a grave. Dipper squeezed his eyes shut and let out a quick breath. This shouldn't be digging into him as much as it was. It just that there was something forbidden about all this. He was not afraid. He was not afraid.

"Is this what's causing it? The fear?" He asked.

Stan laughed and said in a teasing way, "No. The guy is dead right? Erased. Just a memory now."

They eventually made it to the front of the statue, just a foot away. Its eye peered at them lifelessly, empty. It was nothing but an etching on stone. Dipper was suddenly very comfortable as he gazed at it, curiosity breaking through all his negativity.

"It's been here all this time hasn't it? This is the real deal right? It's not just some leftovers from his sick followers right?" Dipper said, his voice wispy in his sudden focus.

"It's real." Stan answered with a resolute certainty.

Dipper then began to move on his own, closer. His uncle's hand fell from him. He reached out and began tracing the eye. The grey and aged stone was cold but also surprisingly smooth.

"You know, I think I buried him in my head. No one likes to talk about Bill. So no one does. I don't even have an entry in my journal for him. I wanted him forgotten." Dipper paused, he then traced his hand along the stone to the thin arm sticking out on its side. "I hate him. I think I've always hated him."

His uncle moved behind the statue to look at him, Dipper could feel his gaze but didn't look up at it.

"I'm sure the feeling was mutual." Stan said, each word scarily calm and well-spoken.

Dippers hand almost reached the end of the arm, just a hairs breath away from the hand. He looked up at his uncle, he saw his face was still. Frozen in this twisted expression of joy. This wasn't Stan. Yet, for some reason, Dippers mind ignored that, he looked back down at the statue's hand. It appeared to be constantly beckoning for something. He poked the end of one of its fingers.

"Out of all the beings I have ever run into, that we have ever run into, I think... I think he was the one I wanted to understand the most. Like poison. Like alcohol maybe. I always fought it off, but I wanted to know more about what he was. What makes his sick mind tick." He glanced at Stan and smirked."It had to be more than parties."

He then let his hand fall limply to his side. Stan watched it drop, his eyes glued to it.

"Ahh mmm..." Stan appeared to struggle to speak for a moment. "Hey kid? How about you shake its hand, it's... uh... kinda like a prize."

Dipper let out a light and hearty laugh. "A prize? Shaking his hand?"

"Ehh, you guys beat him. Somebody should wish this bad memory goodbye right?"

Dipper lifted his hand up and flexed it. "It was you and Grunkle Ford that beat him. But hey? Why not."

Dipper then reached out and squeezed the statue's hand, a smug smile on his face.

"Goodbye Bill Cipher, you stupid triangle. "

Stan to had a smile on his face now. It was probably the happiest smile Dipper had ever seen in his life. His uncle seemed to be struggling with a bout of laughter, his hands were moving against one another heatedly; excitedly.

And then Dipper felt something move and squeeze his hand back. He let out a yelp, his reflexes instantly attempting to pull away. When he found he couldn't, heart-stopping fear took over.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is awkward. Anyway, uhh. Never mind.

There was a fire. A fire that reached up for the sky in a way that seemed almost desperate to burn the stars, only for it to be repelled by the dome-like barrier above. Then there was a quake. It shook the trees and turned the world upside down before righting it again. Sounds seemed to pop and mingle before falling apart and dying. It was a myriad of random reversed screams that silenced within a second. Then, it was calm; empty. Dipper was now standing alone with his uncle, who was passed out on the ground. The statue had disappeared, no trace of it left behind. 

Dipper looked down at the hand that shook Bills. He curled his fingers experimentally before pulling it back. It quivered as it returned to his side. He took in one deep shaky breath as he thought about what he had just done. He prayed it was just a dream, a hallucination from lack of sleep.

But, instead, there was a voice; Bill. It could only be Bills. That voice confirmed the reality of the situation. The voice was echoing, multi-layered, and consumed in something naturally enigmatic.

"Wow, that was easy. Look at you making all the mistakes this time. I even made it obvious, but your little mind couldn't put it together huh Pinetree? Not that I really wanted you to, but it would have made things more interesting."

Dippers hands clenched tightly into a fist upon hearing him, he didn't turn to look at who it was. He couldn't even process or imagine how this was possible. Bill was gone, they had made sure of it. He was supposed to be a memory. Just a memory. His uncle Ford had traced and examined every inch of Stan's brain for any signs of that demon.

"How." he asked, his voice thick and quiet.

"I've been in his head for a long time, buried in the back. Just a consciousness with no power. A figment. No machine was going to find me, no spell was going to recognize me. I could fall back at any time into the mind of this guy's empty head and be nothing more than a thought."

There was a snap, it was painfully loud. Quickly both of his eyes slammed shut as he flinched; his ears ringing. Upon opening them he found Bill floating over his uncle's body. His form was small, golden, and glowing. It was almost unreal seeing it. That same classic form of Bills.

"Every night, for ten years, I pushed and searched for a way out. I found nothing. Then, as luck would have it, I ran into an old friend recently. One I had almost forgotten about." The creatures eye widened, his color shifting as he recalled some far off memory. Bill lifted his small black hand over Stan's head, not quite touching it, but getting dangerously close. His fingers elongated and sharpened. The hand now somewhat resembled a spider. A fire started to burn along Bills palm before spreading around those monstrous-looking fingers.

"And he owed me a favor. For a thousand years that favors been on the back burner."

Bills body began to vibrate. It then grew, twisting itself into a broken disjointed mass. There was the sound of teeth grinding, the sound of bones shattering, and the sound of meat ripping apart as he changed. His new shape could only be described as disgusting.

"Anyway, that doesn't matter right now. I'm back in the flesh and I got big plans." The creature's voice morphed and distorted itself. A sick type of laughter crawled at the end of every word. "So. Goodbye Pinetree, you stupid kid. I am going to murder you! Hah! I am going to enjoy watching your flesh pop like a balloon as I paint this place red with your insides!"

The mass that was Bill turned to him, his singular eye sharp and disturbed. His bony looking hands moving closer and closer hungrily. They stretched forward, aiming for Dipper stomach. And then, for no apparent reason, they suddenly stopped. Dippers breath began to come out in short bursts, he wanted to run but he was frozen in place.

He looked into Bills eye, it was huge and inches away from his own now. Gazing directly at it he saw something he didn't recognize or understand. That misshapen thing in front of him began to shake aggressively. There was a flash of peach-colored light that danced along its ends before fading away into nothing. After this Bills eye started to bleed. Or, at least, it looked like blood. A very glittery variant of blood. They stayed like that, frozen, simply staring at one another for a moment.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" Dipper said, breaking the sudden unusual silence.

How Bill answered him shattered any perception of sanity Dipper thought he had left. It was something so shocking, so horrifying, that no nightmare could ever compare to it.

"I love you."


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might post another chapter today. Because its shifting focus, its not a Mabel mold chapter though.

At first, Dippers brain had just stopped functioning. Still, to be completely fair, it is hard to comprehend reality after it had been destroyed by three little words. They meant nothing really. It was more as if they didn't feel real. Was it a joke? An unexpected attempt to break his mind before breaking his body? But, despite being temporarily shut down, Dipper managed to focus on a thought and voice it. It wasn't articulate or complex, just a simple and near meaningless sound from the most primitive part of his consciousness.

"...Uhhmmm uuuhh." 

Bill, on the other hand, was all there and he was enraged. He knew what he said, he just couldn't stop himself from saying it. He also knew something was now wrong with his insides. He actually, most probably, always knew there was something wrong with his insides. But, it was a different kind of wrong. It was uncontrollable. His body, unable to accept this sudden turn, began to fold upon itself over and over. His eye melted and re-birthed hundreds more. He split apart and regenerated. He took those sharp hands and tore at his molecules, erasing them and recreating them.

"Where is it! Where is it!" he repeated frantically.

Dipper flinched at the overly pitched sound of Bill's voice. It got higher and higher, more crazed as he continued to disassemble. He was breathing a bit more normal now, calmed somehow by Bills chaos, and he felt like he could move again. Taking a few steps back he made his way to Stan, standing in front of his body protectively as he watched Bill do things to himself that no normal person could ever comprehend. He wasn't going to run, even if he really wanted to. He could not leave Stan behind. He would never leave Stan behind.

Eventually, Bill silenced. His body a puddle that rose and twisted back into his original golden shape. He looked back at Dipper, inexpressive, and terrifying. He then said in a calm and all too calculated way, "Strange." He stopped and suddenly burst into a flair of angry red flames. His eye completely black, avoid. "Tad Strange." He continued with enough malice that the air around Dipper felt like poison. It pricked his skin and caused goosebumps to rise.

Then Bill just stopped existing. One moment he was there, and then he was gone. Leaving behind nothing but emptiness, almost as if he was never there to begin with. The sun was now rising, the light a pale yellow that turned the sky from black to blue. It was gentle and kind in a way. It nearly made the world feel like it wasn't about to be destroyed by the insane whims of a demon.

Dipper fell down heavily on to the dirt below, his elbows then came to rest on his knees. He let out one shaky sigh before moving his hands up to his hair and pulling it. There was a tired growl near him, his uncle waking as the light got brighter around them.

"Hey... uhh..." Stan began as he lifted himself off the ground slightly, "Where... uhh." He shook his head, "Why are we outside kid?"

Dipper turned to his uncle and he laughed. It was a broken and depressed laugh. He looked at Stan's eyes, they were slightly crossed. This was his uncle alright. Stan continued watching him, confused.

"Hey. Let's just head back Grunkle Stan." He said as he got up and offered the man below his hand.

Stan took his hand, grunting painfully as he got off the ground.

"Why do I feel like I was beaten to hell? Reminds me of Vegas, did I ever tell you about Vegas?"

"We... We will talk about that when we get back to the shack man." Dipper said quietly, he positioned himself under Stan's arm to help hold him up. After this, they began to walk back. And dear god, they were tired.

Stan promptly stopped, his eyes bright, as he remembered something. "Oh yea, we got to call Ford! Don't think you're weaseling out of that one."

Dipper looked away from Stan, not meeting his eyes.

"Yea, we have to call Ford." He said, nodding his head. 

Stan chuckled, a thick and heavy hand patting Dippers back roughly. "I know you got some pride thing going on, but you should just let your Grunkles' help out. It's easier that way. It probably isn't even a big deal, whatever is going on around here."

Dipper squeezed his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip. Sometimes, he hated himself.

"Yeah. We have to call Ford." he simply repeated.


	31. Chapter 31

Tad Strange liked to go to bed at the same time every night. Nine p.m. was a good hour to go to bed in his opinion. It made for a full night and even fuller day. It allowed him to wake before his alarm would go off at six a.m. The alarm, when it went off, would play the song 'Mr. Blue Sky' by E.L.O. He would let this alarm play as he got ready for the day, every morning it was the same.

It was a new day once again for Tad. The light from the sun brightened his room, shining through the window and through the blinds. His body was adorned in only the most plain and normal striped pajamas. On his head, there was a nightcap, yes. A nightcap. He slipped out of his sheets and comforter set, which matched his pajamas, and into his grey slippers. They were a quaint little set of grey slippers, simple but functional.

As he stalked out of his room he made his way to the restroom to prepare himself for the day. 'Yesterday had been interesting', he thought mindlessly as he brushed his teeth. Not as horrible as his week, but he had a feeling, in the calm of the morning, that today was going to be equally interesting. Once he finished brushing he rinsed his mouth out with a nearby cup, he then spit the toothpaste into the sink. After this he let the sink run, pooling the water in his hands before splashing it onto the surface of his face. He then took a hand towel, that was hanging on a nearby rock, and wiped the water off himself. The towel was scratchy, but nice.

Tad reached over for his hair jell and squirted it into his palms. He then took those sticky palms and ran them over his hair, slicking it back. It glimmered slightly once he was done. Satisfied, he looked in the mirror and smiled. Upon returning to his room he went to his closet. His closet consists of only the same exact white button-up shirt and black slacks. And he liked that. He liked simple and normal things. So he dressed in them. After he was finished putting on his clothing he grabbed a tie from his tie rack which had, as you can guess, only plain black ties.

It was time to eat now. He brewed a cup of black coffee and poured it into an off white cup, he then placed the cup on his kitchen table. After this, he grabbed a plate and put a singular slice of bread on it. Tad sat at his table with a knife and fork in hand. He then ate this bread much like someone would eat a T-bone steak.

It was nice, birds could be heard chirping outside. It was nice, yes it was nice. That is, until. Bill Cipher.

He appeared from nothing, and he had a look in his eye that said he wanted to burn everything. Tad carefully placed his knife and fork down to the side of his plate, his bread only half-eaten, and he looked up at the sudden appearance of the golden triangle that ruined his life and seemed determined to ruin his day.

"You lied to me." Bill said.

Tad simply smiled the way he always smiles, stiff and contained, before replying calmly, "You are absolutely terrifying."

The song had changed from 'Mr. Blue Sky' to 'Burnin for you' by B.O.C. And that, Tad decided, must have been a joke only fate could play as he gazed at the flames encasing every centimeter of Bills body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you guys are having fun. I know its 'cannon' to make up fake names for real world things in Gravity Falls. I just don't like doing that. I guess.


	32. Chapter 32

"What are you talking about?" Tad asked.

His question, though innocent, only caused Bills fire to burn hotter.

"You said there was nothing wrong with me. You said I wasn't going to have any problems coming back as long as I could get a Pines to shake my hand. But look at me?" Bills flames burst higher and higher, each of his words enunciated and stretched, "Do I look 'fine' to you Tad Strange?!"

Tad tilted his head as he took a long look at Bill.

"Let's be honest Bill, you were never really fine to begin with. I believe."

"Hah! Yea! Hah hah! Real funny Tad. So funny I could just rip you to pieces."

Tad blinked slowly. He was scared but, he wasn't really capable of showing that emotion.

"I would prefer you didn't do that. I like being in one piece."

Bills eye crinkled darkly, "You should have thought of that before you screwed me over Tad." He then floated to Tad and placed one hand on his arm. He dug into the flesh, it bled black blood staining the other's white shirt. "All I can think about is getting him to 'love' me back. Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is? How far that's going to set me back?! I couldn't find the problem no matter how deep I dug into my makeup, I'm stuck like this Tad." his body floated in closer, his eye looking down menacingly into Tad's, "And it's all your fault."

Tad continued to smile despite the pain. He seemed unaffected.

"I didn't lie to you Bill." 

Bill growled. It turned into an estranged laugh as he dragged his fingers down Tad's arm. They tore through his shirt, a line of black blood fallowing behind them every step of the way. 

"Oh yea, sure. It's not like I'm not planning to drop everything I want for some bratty little mortal man right now."

"I did not lie" Tad repeated. "I told you that a spell was put on you, and you would be fine. And you were. You came back into the world just fine. What happens 'after' you come back, that's not my problem. Now please. Get out of my house."

"What? You..." Bill floated away, his flames dying out as he chuckled "You're just as bad as me ain't ya'."

Tad continued to stare at Bill as the creature made his way to the kitchen countertop. The demon then lounged on it lazily while summoning a martini into existence. He took a few sips of it, before sloshing it around and watching the olive inside spin. It always unsettled Tad how Bill could be murderous one second and calm the next.

"I do not like you Bill." Tad said after a moment.

Bill took one more sip before tossing his drink to the side, it shattered on the tile floor below. "You will help me fix this."

"I would rather not." Tad replied.

"I can't work like this Tad. It's driving me crazy." Bill said.

"So it is. I already paid my debt though. I would rather never see you again."

Bill then pointed a finger, it began to glow. A beam soon blew a huge hole into the side of Tad's house.

"Did I sound like I was asking?"

Tad turned his head mechanically to look at the new hole in his wall. It was nice, in a way, the view of the forest that this hole exposed. But not that nice, he would have preferred to keep his wall.

"What could I possibly do about it Bill? I am not a love god. You would need the Love Gods potion for that."

Something seemed to click in Bills head in that moment, his eye shined as he remembered that fat little angel known as the Love God. Visions of the portly immortal flashed across his body. He then snapped his finger and laughed. "That's right, that useless stupid cherub. That's the real problem." He then began to mumble a series of ancient profanities.

Tad looked back at Bill as he talked to himself. What he was saying, Tad preferred not to think about.

"Anyway, see ya later Tad. It's been a pleasure." Bill waved.

"Where are you going?" Tad asked mindlessly.

"Me? I'm going to make a deal with a Pines." He tapped his top corner with the end of his finger, "Get this broken romance infested mind of mine fixed." His eye flashed a heart, an overly realistic bleeding beating heart. "I might even seduce him while I do it. May as well have fun with this little 'obsession' that's infecting me."

Then, he was gone the same way he came. From nothing, and back into nothing. 

"This." Tad began as he looked down at his breakfast. His mind, unable to control itself, imagined Bill Cipher actually seducing someone. "Will forever haunt the dreams of Tad Strange."


	33. Chapter 33

Dipper and Stan's journey back to the Shack was mostly uneventful. The only real difference was that now the forest was alive. Birds could be heard singing and occasionally a deer would be seen in the distance from within the trees. It was not immediate, the return of the animals. They were probably weary. But they had returned none the less.

To Stan this was a random good thing. To Dipper, this was a reminder.

Dipper did not want to talk. He just wanted to get back to the shack and formulate a plan. If there was anything they could do about it, Ford would know.

Though Dipper would smile for Stan, the old man knew there was something wrong with his nephew. So he continued to talk, even if he was too exhausted to think, even if all his bones hurt, and even if Dipper didn't respond. His jokes didn't always hit but, before long, he got a weak but genuine smile and as he continued he managed to get a small chuckle.

That made Stan feel a little better, even if the reactions he got didn't last long. Mostly though, Stan just liked to talk, and when his jokes ran dry he went on to his tried and true advice. Today, it was lock picks. This wasn't the first time Dipper had heard this lecture, but each time it was slightly different. Yet, it always ended the same regardless. With Stan telling him that whatever you can get your hands on is the best lock pick because when you really need to pick a lock, your usually not prepared for it. Such as when you're in the back seat of a police car. And, in Stan's opinion, it's way to easy to find yourself in that situation. In fact, he ends up that way at least once a month.

When they did eventually get back to the shack Dipper dropped his uncle on to his recliner. The man's body sunk into it upon contact. Dipper didn't explain what happened last night, and the look on his face prevented Stan from asking. The man knew he had a sleepwalking problem, and that's all it was as far as he was concerned. But the way his nephew was acting left him feeling very uneasy.

"Just rest here Grunkle Stan. I'll be back." Dipper then paused before fumbling with the end of his shirt. "I'll... explain everything to you soon. I'm going to go call Grunkle Ford now. Just... rest ok?"

Stan smiled, "Yeah, yeah, don't worry. I don't think I could get up if I wanted to. And you know what? It's alright. It's not like it's the end of the world so stop making that face kid. Ok?"

"Grunkle Stan... I'll explain everything after I call him."

As Stan watched Dipper go, he began to think. Hell, what if it really was the end of the world? Well, if it was, they would find a way to deal with it. They always did. He then closed his eyes, sighed, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Gota say. Im just so happy that Tad is gong well.
> 
> Anyway. As I said, I didn't think anyone would read this really. But since you guys are here. Remember that I'm awkward as hell. And that's why I don't always if ever respond to comments. Because if I do its bound to be something really stupid and Ill regret it forever. 
> 
> But. I do read them and they make me smile. So thank you for letting me know you're enjoying the ride. It is unexpected that people are reading this, but I'm happy none the less. 
> 
> I may update again tonight. Because I always end up doing that when they are short like this. If not, oh well.


	34. Chapter 34

Stan was right. The reason Dipper hadn't called Ford right away was pride. There was more to it though, he and Ford had an argument before he left. And, honestly, Dipper was in the wrong at that time. He was embarrassed. So much so that he basically ran to Gravity Falls to avoid him. You would think, that after all these years, Dipper would be more mature. Well. So did he.

He also knew that Ford probably didn't care anymore. It was just a petty argument, and he was a bigger picture kind of guy.

Dipper sat down in the office and began to call Ford. The phone was an old black rotary dial, it looked to be from the late sixties or early seventies. His fingers carefully selected each number individually. It took time to call someone on a phone like this. As he dialed through the circular divots the mechanism would spin back with a ding. Once finished, he placed the receiver to his ear and listened to it ring.

It rang a total of two times before Ford answered. His uncle used this strange homemade mobile phone powered by gargoyle saliva. Charging it, as you may guess, is not fun and usually takes at least two people. One time it took four people and ten frogs. Don't ask. The frogs will be missed. Anyway, its signal was top-notch and able to accept calls from at least fifteen other universes. That was not nearly enough in Ford's opinion, but this was still a prototype. Why Ford needed a phone that had multi-universe wide reception? Well. As Stan put it. Fords crazy.

There was a lot of thick static, it took some time for it to clear up. When it did Ford's voice broke through.

"Hello? Hello? What universe is this call coming from? Earth five or twelve. If you are from earth seven I would like to ask you to stop calling this number. I do not enjoy your sense of humor. You are not funny and I will hunt you down."

"Grunkle Ford. It's me."

"Dipper? I wasn't expecting you to call! I am almost done with San Diego's Horton Hotel. You wouldn't believe what it actually is, it would have been great if you stuck around. You are missing out on a new type of spiritual anomaly. A total mix! Do you hear me? Its a mix! Ahh, well, let's talk about it then. Do you have your laptop set up for advanced signaling yet? Remember the wave output has to be 8.5-14-5-5.4-19-9.20. I'll send you my files on it. Maybe you can help me figure out a way to catch it without destroying it!"

His uncle sounded happy to hear from him.

"Grunkle Ford, that's great that's... I..." Dipper squeezed the phone, his voice coming out raw. He swallowed hard.

"Dipper? Is something wrong?"

"How long will it take you to get to Gravity Falls? Like, if you left right now?"

Ford wasn't really good at emotional stuff. As smart as he was, the tone of Dipper's voice only confused him. His excitement died.

"Well, that's just elementary math. But, I don't think that's what you were trying to ask. Is something wrong?"

"I messed up man."

"Give me a second, I'll check."

He could hear Ford typing on something.

"Gravity Falls huh. I haven't checked for readings there since... hmmm. What! What is this? Dipper. What's going on over there? I'm detecting a sudden spike of weirdness..."

Dipper squeezed the phone tighter, it's cheap plastic nearly cracking.

"It's Bill."

"Bill?! As in Bill Cipher?" His uncle yelled, surprised, before calming and becoming technical again. "That shouldn't be possible. Unless... Is it a reincarnation? That should be easy to take care of, he wouldn't be himself completely. At least not for a few years. I can't imagine he would be placed in this timeline again. Not after he..."

Dipper didn't answer and Ford could only guess it was a lot worse then some half made reincarnation.

"... I understand. I'll be there as soon as I can. Stay alive, stay calm. Put up new wards on the shack because the old ones are gone. We will talk about how this happened when I get there."

"Yea. Ok." Dipper answered, his voice broken.

"And Dipper?"

"Yeah Grunkle Ford?"

"No matter what you think you did, it's not your fault... just wait for me ok? We will figure this out."

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

They hung up. Dipper, after putting the phone down, placed his face into his hands. He was stressed out. There was a knock on the office door. It wasn't Stan or Mabel. They never knock. He got up to answer it not seeing anything at first. Until he looked down anyway. He slammed it shut immediately. The door was blocked at that moment by a small and unusual black foot. Dipper decided to slam the door again once more, except harder this time and with more purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Oh well.
> 
> Also. Yeeaaaaa boi. 20,000 word milestone achieved. Only... 80,000 more words to go. 
> 
> Or less. Idk.


	35. Chapter 35

Dipper is a brave man. Or, at least, he considered himself brave. True, he did cowardly things, but when worst came to worst he would always come through. Facing even the world's darkest nightmares. Still, Dipper had also only slept for two hours. He looked down at the door, which now had a disgustingly bloody foot wedged between itself and the wall, and questioned if he had lost his mind.

He watched as that foot moved it's way back through the door, its blood squirting on the floor, and nearly puked. Bill was, and always had been, a bit disgusting. The knock returned again. It was a very consistent knock. Why Bill would choose to knock on the door instead of just materializing or breaking it down, who can say? Bill was weird.

Dipper was not to keen on facing Bill but, this was something he would eventually have to do because he had to live and to do so, he had to find a way to handle Bill. Thus, after some consideration, he properly answered the door. He glared down at the triangle who was standing on the ground below. It was odd that Bill had decided to just be standing, as normal things do, but trying to understand why Bill did anything was unadvisable. So instead, he asked why.

"What are you doing?" 

Bill, who had been adjusting his bow tie, cleared his throat then rose up. Floating to eye level.

"Pinetree, we have to talk."

Dipper backed away from the door and sat back down at the desk. His body was stiff and his hands were folded in front of him. He was honestly terrified of Bill. There had never been anything quite like him. He had no idea what he wanted or why he was here.

"Ok. Umm... what do you want?"

Bill laughed, floating to him, then slammed his hand on the desk. It was a loud and aggressive slam. He leaned in, Dipper leaned back in response.

"We have a problem Pinetree."

Dipper's face contorted. He was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You see," Bill began, leaning in more. This caused Dipper to lean back even further, practically shrinking into the chair. "I'm every kind of ruined right now. I can't think of anything but you. Do you know why?"

"Uhhh..." 

In short. No. Dipper did not know why.

"Hmmm... well. Ain't I rude. How about a man-eating finger bouquet babe? Here you are, freshly picked. It should give you a good idea of whats going on in my head."

Dipper screamed and quickly pushed himself out of the chair, away from Bill. This 'bouquet' consisted of fingers connected to thick veiny stalks. The fingers themselves were spewing some kind of acid from mouths that speckled their flesh randomly. They were tied together in a comical but lovely blue satin bow.

"What the hell man? I don't want that."

"What? Flowers aren't romantic anymore? I thought you humans liked getting flowers." Bill said, amused.

Dippers scowled, "Just tell me what you want."

Bill's hand fell over where his heart would be if he had one. His expression was completely scandalized.

"After all you did to me. You are a monster PineTree. Touching me like that in the middle of the night and then acting as if nothing happened."

"I did what!? I didn't do anything to you!" Dipper yelled.

"It was my first time," Bill said, looking off to the side, his posture stricken and slack.

Dipper sighed as he took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair. This was getting annoying.

"What do you want Bill?" He asked tiredly, his eyes downcast. When he looked up Bill was suddenly to close again, Dipper hastily took a step back.

Bill's eye turned blue, his voice now deep and unnatural, and said, "I have an offer. And you are going to accept."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a road trip story.


	36. Chapter 36

Dipper didn't reply right away, he couldn't. Within this sudden hushed sound Bill's body appeared to be growing until he towered over him. There was a blue fire now, it matched the demons eye. It spread through the office as he spoke. It was a sickeningly happy sound.

"Hey! Let's make this place more interesting first. I gotta set the mood for this one."

The room began to warp before it became a weird hellscape. A weirdscape? The floor turned into cats. How does one describe a floor of screaming cats? Well, to put it simply, it was furry, sharp, and evil. As all cats are. The desk became sentient, so did the chair. They sang, this chair and this desk. The song was 'Fooled around and fell in love'. A very, very, very, unpleasant version of that song. It was an unusual mess of singing that only a chair and a desk could make. It was in tune though, somehow.

An armchair made of blackened stone birthed itself from a hole in space-time. Oh, that's right. Bill can control space-time. Dipper began to wonder exactly how he was going to survive until Ford got here because the scenery was not a fever dream, it was a reality.

Bill sat on this seat, his body lax and comfortable. Dipper felt something push from under him, he tried to stumble away from it but was pulled back. What pulled him back, he did not know. He fell into it and he found himself in a seated in a similar chair. They were now sitting across from one another. Bill's eye trailed over him, a smug aura to his posture. His fingers were tapping impatiently on the arm of the seat.

"There, now that we are comfortable, let's have a real talk."

Dipper glanced away nervously, looking down at his hands.

"What could you want from me? I don't have anything for someone like you."

An irritating noise, a type of low growl, resounded from the triangle.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things I wish I didn't want from you. I wish you were dead, I wish I could remove your skin layer by layer with my bare hands. Well, at least I did. You see, I'm ruined Pinetree. My head? All kinds of disturbed."

"Umm... that's... that's just kind of how you are though isn't it?"

"Yeah, but this is a different kind of insane. You know, the kind they write songs about. I need you to help me. If you do, you might be able to prolong the life of this boring universe. At least, for a little while."

Dipper's eyes narrowed. "Why do you need me specifically? Is it the barrier? I don't know how to take it down and I won't help you with it."

Bill's eye narrowed back at him, turning red. "I need you because," his arm then stretched abnormally till it reached Dipper's chest, it poked it gently. Dipper swatted it away. "You were there when I came back. I met your eyes and that ruined everything. Why do you think you're still alive? Didn't you hear me the first time? I'm in love." Bill stopped, his body turning black, before finishing with the piece de resistance, "With you. Just you."

'Oh,' Dipper thought, 'Bill was serious about that'. If there was a contest, a contest for the most disturbing thing ever said, well. That was probably the most disturbing thing ever said.

"Ummm I'm sorry? I'm not interested... at all. I kind of hate you man." Dipper replied weakly.

A maniacal and deeply pleased laugh came from Bill as he said joyously, "Wow! That hurt a lot! Hah hah! But yeah, me too. So help me get out of this. Because I don't just love you. I truly, purely, and honestly love you. It's not even in a fun way."

"So, what do you expect me to do about it, Bill?" Dipper asked.

Bill's eye began to flash pictures of cupids, hearts, arrows, and potions.

"Help me find the Love God."

Understanding began to creep into Dipper's features. It was a spell. He was under a spell. That's just.... amazing. Then, a sneaky and obviously twisted smile broke through on his face.

"You can't do anything, can you? You probably don't want to make me unhappy and you can't kill me, can't take over the world. I bet you can't even lie to me right now can you Bill?"

Bill got up from his chair and he burned.

"Don't tempt me Pinetree. Being in love doesn't change who I am. You would be surprised at just how much I can do even like this."

True, the threat didn't fall on deaf ears, he really had no doubt that Bill was capable of hurting someone he loved. Still, Dipper was thrilled. Because now? Now he had leverage and that meant he had a way to keep everyone safe till Ford got here.

"All right Bill. Let's hear it, tell me what your bargaining."

Bill floated back and spoke in a business-like way.

"The love god has left Gravity Falls, I know he isn't here. I'm stuck. So I need a way out."

"You are not getting out Bill." Dipper said aggressively.

Bills eye twitched as he chuckled darkly. 

"Oh of course not, but I need that potion and I can't promise I'll be a good little all-seeing eye with you gone. After all, the only thing keeping me from burning this stupid hick town to the ground is the fact that you are in it."

"We won't help you get out. Think of something else."

"I won't leave like this, all-powerful. Let's sweeten the deal yeah? Just for you baby. I'll make myself weaker... well... mostly. Just for you yeah. All I need is a small triangle shaped hole in that barrier. And once I get over this you won't see me again unless someone opens another portal to this dimension. I'll go back to square one, as awful as that is. Watching over the world. Watching and waiting."

"I..." Dipper looked away, sucking in a breath before letting it go, "I can't open it."

"I'm sure you already called my old pal Fordsy. Just convince him for me." Bill said.

"So you're willing to wait for him? He probably has a way to kill you, Bill. Permanently. And I won't stop him."

Bill chuckled, the gold of his glow brightened. He seemed enthusiastic. 

"Oh, I'm sure. So you're going to make this deal now. Before he gets here. Because if you don't... well. You can only imagine what I'll do. I passed by Shooting Stars window on the way here. You really care about her, don't you? You would do anything for her wouldn't ya'?"

Rage and fear boiled beneath Dipper's skin, his eyes darkened. 

"Don't you dare."

Bill sat back, an image of Mabel's body burning played on repeat inside his eye.

"I love you Pinetree." he said honestly; cruelly.


	37. Chapter 37

Dipper got up from his chair, his fist clenched. If there was one thing about him that could be considered like Stan, it was that he could never think straight when his family was threatened. Especially his sister. Mabel... she was the most important person in his life. And he would never let anything happen to her.

"I'm warning you Bill. Do not involve her."

Bill only laughed. There was sound now to the image in Bill's eye, her screams pushed him over the edge and he lunged for the demon. He hit the black stone near the demons hat before leaning in close, his voice becoming cold.

"Stop it."

The demon simply lifted his hand up and tapped Dipper softly in response. A burst of energy then pushed the man back. It was almost diffusing, the way that soft floating journey to his seat felt. Something was very careful about it. Gentle.

"Aggression? Wow. I'm so scared Pinetree. So scared. Really. But you know, not really. Hah!"

Dipper let out a hard breath.

"Just tell me your terms." He said harshly.

Bills hand lit on fire, that familiar flame from all those years ago, and he held it out.

"You will find a way to get me out of this backwater town, you will not let anyone try to kill, erase, or displace my being in this universe... or any other. You will help me hunt down that stupid cherub, and I will weaken myself enough to be... boring. After all that, I will leave this dimension until someone lets me in again."

Dipper really didn't want to do this. He really, really, really didn't want to do this. But, he needed to keep everyone safe.

"How do I know you're going to keep your end of the bargain Bill. How do I know you're not just going to destroy everything once we let you out."

The demons eye crinkled in a smile like way. He lifted his hand up and the fire formed into a humanoid shape.

"I'll lock half of myself in you and bind the other half to a toy. "

"A toy? I'm not letting you possess anyone."

"Don't worry babe. It's not going to be a living person or a dead person for that matter. Promise."

Dipper bit his lower lip, he dug his nails into his arm enough to break the skin. His eyes flicked to the chair and desk again, they were singing 'Kiss from a Rose' now. They had been singing love songs this entire time. That's just weird he thought. Bill must have been trying to be romantic. He couldn't possibly be serious about this. Dipper's eyes then flicked back to Bill.

"What's going to happen to me."

Bill pointed his finger at Dipper's chest like a gun. He made a fake shooting motion.

"Don't worry about it, its nothing mind-bending. It's just half of my incomprehensible energy, it will be mindless actually. I'm going to sit it in a pocket dimension near your heart."

"Why my heart?"

Bill blinked, it was a slow purposeful blink.

"... There's no reason why. Anyway, its more of an insurance type thing. It ensures I keep my end of the deal. And that's a rare special menu item I came up with just for you. I've never done that, ever. And it also ensures that you keep your end. If something happens to me, that energy is going to go off." Bill's eye turned red as he leaned forward. His voice then morphed into something dark and guttural, "You do not want that to go off Pinetree. Trust me."

Bill then held out his hand again for him to shake it, he practically sang the question.

"Do we have a deal?"

Dipper looked down at it, this would be the third time he ever took Bill's hand. He never had a good experience with Bill. Not once.

"Alright." He whispered.

When their hands came together it was warm and smooth. The fire ran from Bill's hand and caressed his own. Bill then laughed. It was a joyful, crazed, and unnatural sound. He let go of Dipper's hand after one more shake. Then he floated up, the air behind him tore apart into the shape of his body as he did.

"Nice doing business with you. I'll be seeing you soon. Real soon."

Dipper was now alone in that office. Well, mostly alone. The screaming cats and the singing furniture remained. He got up, walked across the cats, and slammed the door shut as he left. He felt something crunch under his feet, looking down he found a bouquet of flowers. Just a regular normal set of flowers.

They were beautiful.

He scowled, sneering at them, before violently kicking the flowers across the hall. Their delicate petals spread around the floor on impact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya. So. I'm not going to confirm anything. But damn. DAMN. That comment was really accurate on what the characters' motivations are. like, don't worry. even if a comment was ten pages I would read it happily. 100%.
> 
> Anyway, yea. Wiipuu. Died. Then came back, as lazy as ever. Maybe even lazier. hmmm. 
> 
> Anyway. Also. Welcome new people. Enjoy the ride. I suppose. I'm really happy you're having a good time. Remember that I am awkward. Pls. 
> 
> Hell yea boi. Onward we go to the most awkward road trip ever.


	38. Chapter 38

Mabel woke up at a time that wasn't late, but it wasn't exactly early either. Upon waking she noticed her mold had grown legs as well as eyes. She picked up her jar to peer closer at it. The green fuzzy ball looked at her, its eyes a pleasant glowing blue. They were sparkly, these glowing blue eyes. The creature squeaked, its little feet stomping about the jar as it saw her. What a funny little thing she had found she thought. The mold tumbled over itself in its excitement. 

"Good morning Tuesday. I see you that you can see now. That's cool."

She didn't expect a ball of mold from the corner of the room to be what it is. Whatever it was. But she liked it. She wasn't like her brother or her uncles. Mabel almost never went on adventures in the same way they do. Mabel was used to the supernatural, but she didn't make a job out of it. She liked her mold though. And after a moment longer of staring at the mold stumble over its own feet, she pushed a finger up to the jar. The mold squeaked upon noticing it before running to her finger. Her heart squeezed at what she assumed was excitement as the creature rolled its body over the glass walls.

Mabel had always been a very motherly person.

"Alright, let's go for a walk Tuesday." She said as she tilted the jar and freed it into her hand.

She then placed this mold onto her hair, she could feel its tiny hands grip onto it. After this, she walked up to her mirror to see how it looked sitting there. The mold saw itself as well and it shook. Mabel then left her room with the mold her hair and a goofy smile on her face.

Mabel had always been a very weird person.


	39. Chapter 39

As she walked down the hall she took notice of the floor, it was covered in flower petals. They were beautiful rose petals of varying colors. Mostly red. Mostly pink. Some purple. They led to a lovely bouquet. It resembled a crime scene: a murder committed within the throes of passion. She leaned over to get a closer look at those flowers, it really was a shame.

There was a card on this bundle of flowers. It was a shiny golden triangle-shaped card. It was, to put it simply, a classy looking card. Within this card was a jumble of letters she couldn't hope to read. They were written in a very fancy and flowing looking text. It was clearly full of love and emotion, whatever it said. Mabel just had a knack for these things. She considered herself a master of romance and in her expert opinion, this was clearly a romantic gesture.

"I wonder who this was for, what do you think Tuesday?" She asked, looking up at her hair.

The mold merely squeaked, but it also made a nasty gurgling sound.

She then heard music and cats. It was faint. She followed it until she found her brother on the floor sleeping. He had his back to the office door, his legs were crossed. He looked uncomfortable. Mabel leaned down and shook him lightly, he opened his eyes and looked up at her. His eyes were miserable.

"Dipper? What are you doing on the floor bro?"

He smiled lightly before grabbing her. Dipper then dragged her down to his lap. She was now trapped in her brother's arms.

"Mabel? I'm really tired.", Was all he said before falling asleep again, his arms squeezing tighter. 

After a while she squirmed in his arms, struggling to get out. Why did he have to be so strong? She let out an irritated sigh before elbowing him in the stomach. He grunted in pain and his arms released her.


	40. Chapter 40

The hit to his gut wasn't all that hard, but it got Dipper up off the ground. He moaned, a hand rubbing his stomach. He hadn't intended to fall asleep on the floor, and after a glance at his watch, it appeared that he had slept for at least an hour.

"Good morning sis." he said.

"Morning. So, what were you doing on the floor." She asked curiously.

"Oh, that I..." He scratched the back of his head. "I had a really long night man. I was just thinking about stuff and before I knew it, well yea... Hey, umm. We should go check on Grunkle Stan. I have something I got to tell him." He paused, looking into her eyes before walking away. "You to sis."

Her brother had that look in his eye he got when things were bad. She hardly ever saw it, but there were times when he and the uncles went off to places to dangerous to describe. And when things like that happened his eyes would go dim. She hated that look. She hated it more than anything. Mabel was about to fallow her brother but, the meowing and terrible love songs coming from the office door beckoned her curiosity. So she opened it.

Wow, she thought mildly, that's weird. But also, adorable. In a way.

"Mabel. Close that door." Her brother said tersely, "Let's go. Ignore it, please."

"What the heck is going on in there?" She asked.

His face scrunched up into an uncomfortable expression as he said. "I had a long night Mabel."

"Oh come on my brother, you got more than that for me." she said, skipping ahead of him, "What weird monster did you piss off to make the office look like that."

His face scrunched up even more, "Yea. It is a weird one... I guess."

The conversation ended with that, the living room was only one step away. The sound of the WWBF, world's wrestling baby fights, could be heard now. Stan must be awake. And that was convenient. As they walked in he could be seen on the armchair Dipper had left him on, leaning forward with his hands gripping the arms of his seat.

"Hey kids." He said upon noticing them.

"Hey Grunkle Stan." They replied.

Mabel walked up to the couch and bounced into it. A small squeaking sound could be heard as she did this. Dipper wasn't sure where it had come from, but he chose to ignore it as he sat next to her. He then leaned into the couch, and upon doing so he took notice of a loose string on the side of one of its cushions. Dipper focused on this string and picked at it thoughtlessly.

"So... I got something to tell you guys." he eventually said, not looking up from the string.

Stan sighed, he recognized that tone. Last time he heard it his nephew had 'accidentally' blown up half a gravesite. The old man then turned down the volume of the television before leaning back into his seat.

"What happened and why do I got a bad feeling about this."

"I uhhh." Dipper awkwardly stopped, his fingers pulling at the string now.

Stan waited for him to continue. Mabel began to pick at her hair, searching for something. The squeaking sound got louder.

"I ummm." Dipper pulled a little harder.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad." Stan said with a smile.

Dipper closed his eyes , tugged the string out, then said quickly, "I might have accidentally brought Bill Cipher back to life last night."

Stan did a few things at that moment. His body stilled, his face went slack, then his eyes closed tiredly as he fell back deeper into his recliner.

"Ah hot rancid fox terriers... wait." He looked up at the ceiling, "You guys are adults, I always forget about that. I can swear for real."

Then, in a liberating way he said, " Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually difficult for me. I'm more of a playwright, so it's hard to not just write a bunch of lines of dialogue and call it a day. Details why you gotta be what u is lol. Ah well. Hopefully, I added enough scenery stuff for what I'm putting down to be considered good old fashioned novel story-like. 
> 
> Enjoy. Or whatever. ;p


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is shifting focus to Tad and Bill.

Dipper explained what happened last night to his uncle and to a lesser extent his sister, who seemed to be heavily distracted by a green mass clinging to her hair. The expression on Stan's face didn't change much upon the revelation that Bill Cipher had in fact been living within his head for over ten years. Actually, he didn't even appear to be surprised. Stan always had a sneaking suspicion that something was wrong with his sleepwalking. He had once described how he did not really dream. That he never actually felt like he had ever truly slept. His body was rested, but his head never seemed to quiet. Ford and Stan had a talk about this years ago. But, all it amounted to was that the highest possibility could only be PTSD. Ford had always suspected it was more but could find no evidence otherwise.

Ford though, in Dipper's opinion, was always hiding something.

During Dipper's explanation, near the middle but closer to the end than the beginning, Mabel had begun laughing.

"He said what?" She asked.

Dipper glared at the floor. "Yea, anyway. I made a deal. I should have thought on it harder, I should have fought it harder, but it's too late for that now. I don't know when he is coming to uhhh... well. You know"

Stan reached over and patted his back. "Hey, we are going to figure this out. It could have been worse, I think. But, I'm just going to tell you right now kid, you got scammed pretty good."

He looked at Stan, curious, as his uncle continued with, "I'm mean sure, he did say he was going to be weak enough to be uhhh... weak enough to not just blow us all into dust. Sure, I could see that. But, how is he going to go back to his, wherever he is from, without someone opening a way there. Egh.. two things are going to happen. I think. Yea. Someone opens up a portal, he goes through and just, uhhh, comes back out. Or no one does and he just does whatever he wants since he can't go back."

Oh. Shit. Dipper's head fell into his hands. "I'm going to have to fix this with another deal huh."

Stan shook his head. "No. I think another deal with him of any kind is bad. No. Take it from your grifter grunkle, you're never going to get a 'good' anything outa a guy like that. What we are going to do is well... we kill em' after that bomb in your body is taken back. I know for a fact that Sixer gots something for it. That nerds been preparing for something since..." His uncle let out a long expressive whistle, "Ahh forever."

Dippers grunted, he knew these things, he was always so careful. But, what could he do? It's too late.

"I'm so sorry. I am really really sorry." he said quietly.

"You got your whole family with you kid, no matter how bad it gets. You will always have your family with you." Stan said.

Mabel then leaned into her brother and pinched his arm. It hurt, and he moved away from her. She poked his cheek, then said, "You know, bad summer romances come every year. So, just take it from Mabel. It will pass, they all do."

Dipper laughed, his family; He liked them. Yeah, even if they were making lite of the end of the world.


	42. Chapter 42

It is an unpleasant thing, to walk outside of your house and find a triangular vortex of unimaginable darkness waiting for you. Tad, before this, had spent part of his morning repairing a large gash on his arm. He couldn't completely fix it without supplies located deep within the earth. But, he could at the very least halt it's bleeding. He wrapped it carefully with soft cloths and aluminum foil. Each shred of that papery metal was measured and precise. It wasn't the best substitute, but it would have to do.

It is truly an unpleasant thing. Yes. He was ready to be on with his day, to put it all behind him. He attempted, at first, to walk around the vortex. But, it only got wider and ever broader in its shape. So, instead, he decided to go through his back door. As he turned from it something began creeping onto his leg, sliding around its existence. It squeezed hard circling the entirety of that limb; an iron grip on his flesh. He glanced down to see a large shadow-like hand holding on to him. Then he felt one grab his arm, another wrapped around his neck, followed by two more on his chest. They dug into him, bruising the skin a dark black yellow. He stopped struggling as they dragged him back, his body would begin to malfunction if he broke any more vessels after all. They pulled him into the vortex, a manifestation of distortion.

The warping feeling of going through a black hole, the unsettling all-encompassing way your atoms dance as light bends. It felt like home. And Tad hated that. His arm began to bleed again as his bindings around it gave way to the uncontrollable nature of the black hole. He watched his blood blend in with that dark hand, he took notice that its shadow-like appearance was now physical. He could hear the screams that those hands carried.

A surfacing nightmare awaiting a weak mind. He could hear the essence of death as his otherworldly senses, ones he tends to smother, picked up on suffering and decay. And still, somewhere beyond Tad's hatred of it all, there was a sick comfort. A comfort born from familiarity. 

It felt like home.

It took several long seconds to pass through this rip in the fabric of space. Seconds that felt like years and felt like nothing. Eventually, his body began to stabilize as the arms finally brought him to the other side. His eyes sparked, coming alive, as its surroundings became clearer and the fog created by the vortex faded away. He saw a familiar alien room of metal and dust.

If there was one thing Bill could be at times it was, at least, accidentally convenient.

"I do not like this mode of transportation." He said simply, not turning to see the golden monstrosity he knew was floating behind him.

The demon laughed, its body moving in front of him. His eye dragged along Tad's being, starting from the feet and ending at the top of his head.

It felt, unpleasant. Yes. Unpleasant.

"Hello there Tad. Excited to see me so soon? I know you are. Just admit it."

Tad smiled. It had only been a few hours and he was back. He missed the days when Bill forgot he existed. He preferred those days. He longed for them.

"You know I'm not." He replied.

Bill laughed once more, waving a hand.

"Great! Me too." He said happily.

"I'm never excited to see you." Tad continued flatly; honestly.

They stared at each other, Tad found it awkward but he didn't look away.

"Anyway." Bill continued, "You're going to help me make one of those toys your wearing Tad."

Tad put his hands in his pockets.

"I am confused." He said.

Bill floated to Tad's side and laid an arm on his shoulders in a friendly way.

"Of course you are! Because you're boring Tad! You have an awful personality!" he said excitedly.

Yes, Tad thought, I'm the one with personality problems.


	43. Chapter 43

Years ago, when the Mystery Shack was destroyed for the first time, Ford had it rebuilt exactly as they remembered it. During that time the wards were not replaced. There had been no point. Mabel volunteered to get the unicorn hair they needed for the new wards. She called Grenda, both seemed thrilled to do it. Both were holding baseball bats, for some reason. Dipper asked why they had bats, and they replied with something along the lines of "It will make the negotiations go faster."

What they had meant by that, Dipper had no clue. They came back in the late afternoon covered in glitter and a shiny thick silvery substance. The silver liquid smelled of iron and cake.

Mabel held out the unicorn hair, her eyes wild. "Man, it's been a while since I've done anything like that Dip."

"Yeah... thanks." he said, taking it from her.

"Grenda has pictures of her hot boyfriend for Mabel! You will come with Grenda now!" Grenda shouted as she suddenly tugged Mabel away to the stairs. The girls ran up them quickly, their feet stomping. Well, Grenda did anyway. Mabel tried her best to keep up with her friend's powerful arms and long strides. 

Grenda had always had very strong arms.

"Ok then." Dipper said mostly to himself as he watched them go.

He then walked outside to begin the long process of warding the shack. The sky was a mixture of blue and orange. The clouds were mostly grey near their edges, tipped in a dark hot pink. He held the shining unicorn hair to the sky, there wasn't much sun left but it was enough to make its colors meld in with the view above.

It took him a while to perfect the procedure required before gluing the hair around the building. By the time he was halfway done with circling it the sky darkened even more. Not completely though, it was around the time when the moon and the sun share the same room. When the stars are few and the clouds are gone.

"Hello there." Someone said behind him as he continued to work. The was voice familiar, monotone.

Dipper turned around to see Tad Strange. Tad's arm was covered in something that resembled ink, his shirt torn in a way that looked like an animal attacked him. Next to him, was a child who looked to be twelve years old. The boy had dirty blonde hair and appeared to be wearing a suit, bowtie, and black gloves. On his feet were cowboy boots. They were a terribly gaudy set of cowboy boots. 

This child's eyes were wrong, his smile was wrong, the way he held himself was wrong.

This child, something was just wrong with him. This child, he unsettled Dipper.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gunna warn you guys. Im not having any romance between Bill as a kid and Dipper as an adult. Cuz Nah man. He will age up at some point. Spoilers? Oh well.

"Hi Tad... what are you doing here?" Dipper replied cautiously as his eyes flicked to the child then back to Tad.

Though the man was smiling he looked exhausted in Dipper's opinion. A light, nearly breathless laugh, was all he got out of him before the kid spoke up.

"Hey there."

He had an underdeveloped young voice, clearly arrogant. The boy sounded like your classic irritating know it all brat. He stomped up to him, his boots noisily ground the dirt below as he did. The spurs made a metallic click with each step.

He looked up at Dipper, and Dipper looked down at him, into his eyes. They were a colorless, sharp, set of eyes. The whites, now that he was closer, had an odd iridescent yellow behind them. Intelligent, probably. Dangerous, most likely.

"I got something for you." He said in a tone that was somewhat cruel before reaching up and pulling him down to his level. Dipper wanted to pull away but he couldn't. Was this child stronger than him? The kid then placed a hand on his chest, his fingers dug in painfully; almost piercing. He felt something move inside him, burrowing from where that hand was. It hurt, but he couldn't move. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't scream. He wanted to breathe, but he couldn't seem to work his body in a way that would allow it. The child seemed to be amused by his struggles.

It was growing now, both comprising and expanding in his chest. That feeling was heavy to the point of being uncomfortable. It burned. It burned. Burned. He wanted to scream. He found himself looking back at Tad, and Tad looked back at him. They shared a moment, a type of understanding before the pain stopped. He pushed himself away from the kid roughly at that moment, placing a hand on his chest. Dipper began hyperventilating. Something was wrong. Unnatural now, he can feel it. The boy fell into the dirt, he looked like he wanted to sleep.

Poison. A dripping dark disgusting mass he couldn't see. He wanted it out of him. He wanted it gone.

"What did you do to me?" He asked.

The boy cackled, his hand fixing his blond wavy hair which had been jostled by the fall. Originally it was quite fancily kempt and well placed. The hair resembled a 1950s greasers.

"You know what I did Pinetree."

It was Bill, of course it was Bill.

"A kid? You took over a Kid?"

Bill shook his head, crossed his legs, and looked up at him from the dirt.

"No. This thing ain't human. It's not even close to normal. Isn't that right Tad?"

Tad didn't answer him, but he did react, his body flinched. Then he looked at Dipper and said, "I have been bleeding out for a long time now. May I please use your bathroom? It's going to become terribly inconvenient if I don't do something about it soon."

Dipper answered automatically, now realizing that it wasn't just ink gushing all over Tad's body. "That's blood? What? Oh. Ok, umm. Do you need help?"

Tad shook his head and left them, running into the shack.

Bill closed his eyes. He seemed content. He then said softly, "That tired me out. Well, tearing yourself in half will do that to ya'. You should try it sometime, it's a real rush."

He then yawned, his body falling over, and passed out. Dipper walked up to Bill, he should have just left him there and finished the shacks wards. Yet, looking down at the demon he could only see a kid. A normal kid. Something in his head couldn't get around the fact that this was a normal kid. No matter what he knew about him a voice would rush through and scream the word normal. So, eventually, he stopped fighting it and picked up Bill. He then carried him into the shack.


	45. Chapter 45

Bill was taken to the guest room, which was Ford's old room and Dipper's current room. It hadn't been changed, and it was never truly used outside of the summers Dipper came over to stay. He placed the kid on the bed. As he looked at Bill he knew something was wrong with his head. He would have to ask Tad what it might be, Dipper was certain that it had something to do with these 'not human' bodies they had.

He wanted to know why they affected the human mind. He wanted to know what they were exactly. Dipper pulled out a chair and rested his head on his knuckles. He watched Bill sleep. The child in his bed began to snore after a while. It was an evil disgustingly dark sounding snore. More of an animalistic growl actually. The sound sent chills down his spine. Occasionally the boy would speak, his words were backward, probably. It's terribly hard to interpret words spoken the wrong way.

Dipper decided he would use this time to document him. If he was going to be stuck with Bill he would, at the very least, gain an understanding of him. Dipper had a strange curiosity for the creature. He took out a tape recorder, the cassette inside didn't look like it needed to be replaced. The reason he used tapes over a digital recorder is that it physically captures sound, and that was incredibly important to deciphering metaphysical phenomena. At least, that is what he learned from Ford.

He did this for an hour and may have done it longer if something hadn't broken his concentration. The door behind Dipper creaked as it was pushed open slowly. It was an elongated grown. That door had not been oiled in years. The sound was startling, his body jolted a little before turning around to see Tad. Dipper shut off his audio recorder.

Tad's shirt was still stained and torn, but he was clean now. He still looked exhausted, but his body seemed to be ok. His arm, which had appeared to have the worst of it, was completely spotless. There wasn't even a scar, the skin on it though might have been lighter than before. Tad waved, it was a small timid shake of the hand, before he walked to the desk nearby him and sat on it. He then crossed one leg over the other casually. He was quiet, not saying a word. Dipper looked at him, and he felt a calmness wash over him. It was unnatural, almost as unnatural as looking at Bill and thinking he is normal.

"Tad. What is this? What are you? What is he? "

Tad looked at Bill. There was something in his eyes, an emotion that he didn't understand. It was cold but, not hateful.

".evila ton s'eH .nam daed a ton s'eH .esproc a ekil speels eH"

Dipper then turned his recording device back on. "Tad?" He asked.

"We are not from the same world, he and I. But we know each other and we are similar in construct. I'm not really here like he is."

"So what are you exactly?" 

Tad's face spread into a small, almost delicate, smile. He smiles a lot in Dipper's opinion, too much actually.

"I would love to say I am normal." He said carefully, before continuing, "I am the gambler. He is the deal maker. Demons, aliens, interdimensional constructs that fallow a certain set of rules." He stopped and looked back at Dipper, his smile spreading wider as it broke into something highly amused. He then pointed at Dipper's heart. "You made a very bad bet young man. I would have thought you smarter than that."

Dipper held his hand to his chest, he didn't feel anything, but his soul knew something was wrong. He bit his lip and looked away.

"I was talking about your bodies Tad."

Tad dug into his pocket then took out a coin. It looked old, ancient even. The coin was not something he had ever seen anywhere before. And Dipper had been almost everywhere at this point.

"Play with me." He said, his voice now had something darkly animated behind it. "And maybe, if you do, I can help you. Only a little though."

The coin burst into flames. Though the fire appeared bright it cast no light and it created no shadows.


	46. Chapter 46

Dipper gazed at that coin, watching its fire dance, before looking into Tad's eyes. That same fire reflected clearly in those dark eyes. It was hypnotic in a way that almost begged for his temptation.

"What are you trying to get out of this Tad? Demons, they never do anything for free." He asked.

Tad adjusted his posture, straitening his back. He then began rolling the coin between his fingers, the look on his face turned contemplative.

"I don't want him to win. I never wanted him to win. He is walking off into something that wasn't written and will soon become unmanageable." He then tossed the coin up once before catching it in his palm. After this he looked back at Bill, that chilling expression returning to his face. "He had always been destined to fail, to never leave gravity falls. Just as I can't leave. I do not know what will happen once he gets out. Even I can't decipher that head of his. It won't be good for anyone. He has so many things waiting for him outside of Gravity Falls."

"You helped him get out though. The first bet you lined out for me only led to him getting out." Dipper said accusatorily.

Tad's eyes returned to him. He almost, if you looked close enough, looked irritated. "You should have taken that bet. I was going to let you win young man."

"Win or lose I was going to end up at that statue dude." Dipper replied.

"You should have taken my bet. It could have been different." Tad repeated. "And I recommend you take this one now." He then leaned in, an overbearing energy emitted from him. His voice took on an almost chiding quality. " I greatly do not want this universe to be his."

"Why? You're like him aren't you?" Dipper asked.

A light flashed in Tad's eyes, his pupils seemed to shake as if they were struggling to keep their form. His smile shrank, but not by much.

"No. I am different. I... " He said. His voice took on a strange quality, autotuned. It almost sounded weak. "I am different."

They both sat back now staring at each other. It was quiet again, then Bill broke it with a hellish unimaginable sound in his sleep. Dipper began to laugh.

"Are you seriously planning to 'foil' Bill right in front of him man?"

Tad froze, blinked, then began laughing with him. His laugh was soft. Pleasant.

"Play with me. Before he wakes you have to play with me. This will be our one chance." he said.

And Dipper, well. He began considering it. "Alright Tad. I'll at least hear you out. Tell me, how is this going to go?"

Tad had a different kind of smile on him now. He smiles a lot. Too much in Dipper's opinion. But the smile he had right now, it was a nice one. Wow.

"Thank you." He said, flipping that coin again. "Alright. You should know this game well. Head or tails?"


	47. Chapter 47

"Tad. I'm not going to make a bet without knowing both sides of it." Dipper replied as he watched that coin rhythmically flip up and down.

"Oh. Yes. I apologize." Tad said, halting the movement of the coin. "Old habits die hard I suppose. Its been a while. So, how does this sound? If you win I will answer a question. Any question. If I win, you will fulfill one harmless request of mine."

Dipper fingers fondled the edges of the tape recorder, running them from one end to the other. He watched the tape roll as it captured every sound in the room. He liked old technology.

"I don't really like to make deals with unknowable favors man. Actually, I don't like making them at all."

"Its a bet not a deal. It's not favor it's a request. How about we go for a test run young man?" Tad said.

Dipper scowled, he knew they were basically the same thing. It couldn't even be considered a technicality. 

"A test run?" He questioned. 

"Yes, so you can understand how I function. Don't worry, this one is just for fun." He replied. "Heads or tails?" He flipped the coin again.

Dipper started unconsciously tapping his index finger on the plastic window on the recorder. He looked back at Bill, who was still asleep. He tapped a few more times before looking back at Tad and saying, "Ok, Heads."

Tad flipped the coin to his other hand, closing his fingers around it. He then held it in front of Dipper. The coin had landed on heads.

"Did you just let me win?" Dipper asked.

"No. Most coins are a fifty-fifty chance." Tad said. "Now, on to the next one. Heads or tails?"

Dipper looked at him suspiciously, "I doubt that. Hey, my question though."

"I answered it." Tad replied.

"That shouldn't count man." 

"It does count." The man laughed, "You know how these things go."

Of course I do. Dipper thought, somewhat annoyed. Demons.

"Heads." Dipper said.

Tad showed him the coin in the same way after flipping it again. It was heads. Dipper won again. Tad waited for him to ask something, and Dipper just realized he was now playing beyond the test run. Demons. They are hellishly good at tempting people. Well, Dipper decided he would just have to be more careful with his words.

"Why and how do your bodies mess with people's heads? I know they do." Dipper asked.

Tad quirked his head to the side before he suddenly began undoing his tie, after this, he unbuttoned his shirt. Dipper, in turn, began coughing awkwardly before looking away. "Hey, what the heck man? What are you doing?"

"One question at a time young man." He replied, stopping halfway. After this he dug under his shirt, near his chest. His hand seemed to go through the skin like it was water. He dug around in there before pulling something out.

"This," Tad began as he held out a small black orb. It was featureless and smooth. "It gives off subsonic waves to protect the identity and nature of these bodies. It affects the chemistry of the human mind. The closest comparison to its function would be subliminal messages. It is used to make these creations merge with human civilization better. To study them. Orginally."

"Oh. Okay then." Dipper said. "How do you stop its effects?"

"Heads or tails?" Tad asked, his voice teasing, as he returned the orb to himself.

Dipper scowled and began tapping the window of his recorder again. "Tails." He replied.

Tad flipped the coin, it was heads again.

"Ah. It seems I won this time. How unexpected." Tad gazed up at Dipper. He seemed to quickly assess him. Dipper felt as though he was an object as he did this. Tad's face then took on a shocked expression after a moment and he looked away. He appeared to chide himself. "That, pen. Give me that pen on the floor." He said softly. He then began buttoning up his shirt. He sloppily adjusted his tie once finished.

Dipper looked around until he found a small ballpoint pen on the ground. He leaned over picking it up before handing it to Tad. He took it from him gently. There was some kind of heavy emotion coming from the man sitting in front of him.

"What's wrong with you?" Dipper asked.

"Heads or tails." Tad replied.

"Come on dude." 

Tad laughed, shaking his head.

"Its been a long time since I played. I have forgotten how I work, how I truly see people when I can have everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"Heads or tails?" Tad repeated, his tone held an edge of finality.

Dipper sucked in one long breath, his shoulders fell as he let it out. He then said, "Tails."

Tad flipped the coin, it landed on Heads. It was quiet now as Tad gazed at the coin. Then his smile stretched into something awful. It was different from Bill's but similar in conduct.

"I win again." He said. 

Dipper waited for him to asked for something. The room went silent once more as Tad turned back to Bill, something bright and mirthful seemed to cross over his face.

"You will let me out with him." He simply said, before standing up and walking out. "I think we are finished here."

Dipper got up to fallow him. "Wait what? Hey man, what the hell? Dude, I still have a lot of questions."

Tad stopped and looked back at him. He then said, much like a tired father would to a child. "It's eight pm, I must go home and go to bed."

"Wait a minute, hold up." 

Tad continued down the hall and made his way for the front door.

"Early to bed early to rise." he said

"Just wait a minute, what do you mean by 'let you out'?" Dipper asked.

Once Tad was out the front door he pulled out an umbrella and opened it. Dipper chased after him, reaching out a hand to grasp the ends of his shirt. But, just as he did his hand found only empty air. Dipper's eyes widened as he watched Tad float up from the ground.

"Hey!" Dipper yelled after him. "Hey wait!"

Tad waved goodbye, floating on that umbrella up into the sky. "I'll be back when the time comes for you to go. See you soon young man." he yelled in return, before floating off to far to talk to.

"Wow." Dipper said, his voice taking on a somewhat amazed whisper as he watched him disappear into the dark night sky, "He is like, a demonic Mary Poppins huh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's what I get for not writing anything other than scripts for three years. I guess. Oh well. It should be fine even if it's not to wordy. I was too lazy to get heavily detailed.


	48. Chapter 48

Not a lot of things happen in Oregon past midnight. At least, nothing apparent to the average person happens. The moon was high now, half full and bright. It hung like a spotlight above the shack, making it glow in the darkness. There were not many sounds around the shack at this time, everyone within it was asleep. Just outside of it, an old Van was pulling in. Its engine made a low hum that was accompanied by the sound of tires pulling up dirt and grass. It parked in front of the shack near an old GMC El Diablo. The moon caused the shadows of these vehicles to stretch long and far across the old dirt driveway.

The sound of the engine soon cut off as it settled. Its heavy metal doors were opened roughly and an old man stepped out stomping the ground below. Once out he slammed the door shut behind him. It made a loud metallic sound. His trench coat billowed in the wind aggressively. His glasses captured the light of the moon making his eyes a set of luminescent white squares. He walked up to the shack, his leather boots making every step heavy and noisy. Once close he crouched down and examined its edges. He dragged a finger on an incomplete line of rainbow hair.

"Not finished." He said. 

He then stood up and fiddled with something on his arm. It was a strange machine with a screen on it and a series of buttons. He began pressing these buttons expertly, the machine lit up in response. And then it screeched a terrible sound. An alarm. The old man's mouth fell open and he gasped before running to the shack's front door. He pulled out an alien-looking gun from the inside of his coat and shot its lock off. After this, he swung it open and ran inside.

"You all have to be okay. You all have to be alive." He said frantically as he searched the shack.

His breathing was desperate and his tone worried. As he ran into the living room he slammed into another person. They both fell back on impact, grunting as they hit the floor. The man quickly got up and pointed his gun at the dark figure below.

"Don't move." He said roughly, his weapon let out a low disturbing hum as various lights began flashing around its body. The figure below him stiffened at first, then seemed to get comfortable after a second.

"Ford?" it questioned tiredly.

The man lowered the gun slowly to his side.

"Stanley?" He replied.


	49. Chapter 49

Ford held his hand out to help his brother off the ground. Stan took it, stumbling as he got up.

"Warn me next time you come barreling through the house like a wild animal." Stan said.

"Yes, Stan... I... just give me a second."

Ford began digging in his coat, searching for something. Stan winced and rubbed the back of his head, it had hit the floor hard upon falling.

"What are ya' doing running around here with a gun anyhow?"

"Yes. Yeah.. hmm."

"Hey! You listening to me poindexter?"

Ford let out another low hum before pulling out something that looked like a repurposed barcode scanner. "There it is." He pressed a button on its side, and when it didn't react he growled in irritation, "Piece of junk, I knew I should have used..." He then hit it a few times on the top, it then made a buzzing sound as a red light flickered weakly. He hit it a bit harder once more, its light soon made a continuous beam. "Hah! There we go!" He said triumphantly before holding it to Stan's eyes. "Just hold still. It won't sting too much."

"What?" Stan asked. 

"Probably." Ford continued.

"Wait hey!" Stan yelled as the red light was held up to his face.

The machines buzz became more violent before it made a high pitched beep.

"Augh!" Stan yelled, bringing his hands to his face and stumbling back.

Ford then held up his wrist and fiddled with the machine strapped to it. He pressed something on that machine, its screen flashed the words "INSERT TEST RESULTS NOW". Ford then removed the bottom of the scanner and took out a small green chip. He placed this chip into a slot on the side of the machine. The screen flashed the words "ACCEPTED." before loading a percentage counter.

Stan removed his hands from his eyes. He glared at Ford.

"Man, that was worse than mace. What the heck you do that for?" He asked

"I need to make sure you haven't been cloned, altered, or brainwashed." Ford replied.

Once the percentage counter reached one-hundred it made a small delightful 'bing' noise. The screen then flashed the words "RESULTS VERIFIED." and opened up to a pie chart.

"Hmmm." Ford began as he walked up to Stan. "You are mostly fine. It appears to be around nighty-three percent. I can say you are certainly my brother Stanley."

"You didn't need to blind me with your fancy machines to figure that out, you idiot." Stan replied irritably.

"But." Ford continued, his fingers returning to the buttons on the sides of the screen. They ran across them quickly, making gentle tapping sounds. "There is a slight error in your cognition. Something has recently altered your emotions and changed a few thoughts."

Stan scowled. "Alright. So?"

"Is everyone here? Has anyone new entered the house?" Ford asked, not looking up from the screen.

"Well, the kid brought... an actual kid in earlier?"

Ford glanced up from the machine for a second before returning to it.

"A kid?"

"Well, yeah. Just a normal kid."

"Normal huh." Ford said suspiciously. He then typed in a few more things before looking back at Stan. "Is it still here?"

"Uhh. I don't know. I think so." Stan replied, scratching the back of his head.

Ford clenched his fist. "I see." He said. "Let's go find it then. This kid."

Stan took one look at his brother and smiled.

"I'm guessing that the kid ain't so normal huh?"

Ford laughed. "I am absolutely certain its alien in nature, and strangely, slightly demonic." He then held his wrist to Stan. Stan looked down at the screen, its graphics were arcade style vector. A familiar golden Triangle was outlined with these graphics. Below that, the words 'WEIRDNESS WARNING' flashed bright red.


	50. Chapter 50

Bill had awoken sometime before midnight, his body now rested and alive. These bodies never needed much sleep in the first place. He stretched his child-like form before letting one of his hands fall to his hair. He ran his fingers through it, fixing its tousled locks. He yawned and as he did this he gazed around the room. He found Dipper sleeping at a desk. Bill slid out of the bed and walked up to him. The man had his face in his arms. Next to him was a notebook full of sigils, sketches of an irritatingly familiar coin, and his own figure. Ah, the kid was a terrible artist. Bill brought his hand to the man's hair and patted it gently. It was soft.

After this, he walked up to the dusty window in the room and gazed at the moon. What a boring place that moon was. Gutted and dead. He lifted a finger up and began drawing himself on the window over the moon. One angle at a time. "Though, that's my fault isn't it." He said with some sarcasm, "Places tend to get boring when you burn them to the ground." In Bill's mind he heard their screams, and on his face, a disturbing smile spread

He heard a vehicle drive in and looked at it curiously. An entertainingly familiar man came out. He watched that man, his young babyface turning dark and twisted. "Early. How convenient." He then walked back to the bed before sitting on it lazily. He had no doubt that the funny little trick in this body wasn't going to work on his old pal Fordsy. Because if Bill couldn't get into his head why would this be able to get into his head?

That metal plate was simple but very effective. After some time Bill heard the sound of feet walking up the hardwood stairs below, these footsteps got closer and closer till they eventually stopped in front of the door. Bill watched its nob turn, his eyes scarily focused and sharp. The door was pushed open slowly, almost suspensefully. Once fully ajar two elderly men were shown to be on the other side. One was pointing a gun at him, and the other putting on a set of brass knuckles.

"Hey there Fordsy." He said with childish joy. The man replied with a simple shot aimed at his head. Bill got out of the way, not wanting his new body to disintegrate. The other, upon noticing Ford missed, lunged at him. The gunshots continued hitting the pillows, hitting the walls. Bill continued to squirm away from them.

"What? Not happy to see me? I'm happy to see you." He chuckled.


	51. Chapter 51

The fighting in the room woke Dipper from his sleep. He lifted his head up, his mind groggy and slow; his eyes blinking wearily.

"Wha... whats..." He moaned, shaking his head.

He rubbed his eyes with his hands before swerving his chair around. "Grunkle Ford? Grunkle Stan?" He said after the blurriness in his vision cleared up.

"Yeah? What you gonna do about it!" He heard Bill yell at them.

"Just because you look like a kid doesn't mean I won't hit you like a man you little bastard." Stan howled as he swung at him, missing Bill by an inch. "Augh! Stop squirming already!"

"Oh just try it. See what happens. I bet it feels great to have your stomach and your brain shuffled around yet keeping the same function." Bill replied.

His uncle turned red as he lunged for Bill, he missed again but managed the grab the end of his blazer. "I don't even know what that means!"

Bill laughed as Stan yanked him in, pinning him to a wall. "Still so simple huh Stanley. I love and hate that."

Ford walked up and pointed his gun to Bill's head, digging it into his blond hair.

"What did you do to my Nephew?" Ford said angrily.

"Hah! You know that won't kill me smarty pants." Bill replied.

Ford growled angrily before forcefully shoving the gun harder on Bill's head, twisting it slightly. "This gun cuts through metaphysical matter like butter, so you better choose your words wisely Cipher. I will remove you from that thing. What happens after I do that will kill you." He leaned in closer, glaring. "That is a promise."

Bill giggled, the sound was a serpentine amalgamation of a child's and a maniacs .

"You know you don't want to do that, you love your grandson too much Fordsy."

"Just tell me what you did to him you three-sided psycho!" He yelled. "What that thing you put in him is doing to him!"

Bill's smile then changed to something angelic, a pure turn of his lips on a child's innocent face. "Oh? Well, It isn't doing anything. Didn't Stan tell ya'? It's just insurance." He said cutely, almost sweetly.

Ford growled, drawing his weapon back before his arm swung in an effort to bash Bill on the side of his head. Dipper ran in and stopped him before he could do that.

"Hey! Hey! Wait, I... just wait a minute!" He said to him.

Ford lowered his gun and looked at Dipper, his face becoming depressed, self-deprecating. Ford then looked at Stan and said, "Drag him to the van. I have it parked in the front. There should be a set of biochemically enhanced universally blessed corded fibers in there."

"Uhh... Bio what." Stan replied.

Ford closed his eyes tiredly as he brought one hand up to his forehead and rubbed it.

"Blue shiny glowing ropes. Just tie him down with them. You will find them on the passenger's seat."

"Gotcha." Stan then pulled Bill off the wall and moved to leave the room. Bill laughed on his way out. His eyes met Dippers before he disappeared out of the door. He winked cheekily.

Ford let out a long deep sigh before putting the gun back into his coat. He then sat on the bed. It would have been a quiet moment if it wasn't for the sound of Bill taunting Stan outside. Dipper let his body fall beside his uncle, sitting next to him on the bed.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"No." Ford replied, shaking his head. "You did what you could. This. This wasn't something anyone could have predicted. Weirdness changes people, objects. You have seen this before right?"

"Yeah." Dipper replied.

"You are still normal. I do not know the effects of Bill's..." He paused, gazing at his six-fingered hands before closing them together. His uncle then continued angrily. "Insurance... I promise to discover a way to stop it before it causes any real damage."

The sound of the van door echoed from outside. Dipper glanced at the window, in its dust a drawing of Bill's triangular form could be seen. It gazed back at them, mockingly.

"Please don't worry. I... I won't let it change me. I'm your apprentice Grunkle Ford. I'm strong."

Ford smiled, moving to hug his nephew. "Yeah, you have grown strong. Stronger than I ever was." he said, squeezing him gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truth is.... My favorite archetype is the super evil kid. Artemis fowl was my childhood. Gideon is so fun. Actually my next fiction after this one will feature Mabel and cute lil Gidie.


	52. Chapter 52

The van was a dark mat green nineteen eighty-seven Volkswagen Westfalia Camper. There was a large sliding door on its side. This door was left wide open. The lights from the inside bled out onto the dirt giving it a somewhat warm and welcoming presence. Stan was leaning on the Van outside with his arms crossed, his expression irked and fowl. There was a bruise under his chin and a scratch on the side of his cheek.

Dipper and Ford were sitting in the back seat, both mirroring each other's posture, both leaning forward with their hands crossed. Across from them was Bill. He was tied to the passenger's seat. This seat had been swiveled around to face them. The seats in this van were suede, it's color was tan brown, its condition aged and slightly cracked. A series of tools and objects difficult to describe were stacked under its built-in table. Some lit up, some made sounds, others vibrated occasionally. The back of the van was full of black boxes. On top of these boxes was a singular padlocked chrome suitcase.

Bill gazed at them confidently, his feet swaying playfully below him. He waited for them to say something, anything. And eventually, they did.

"Bill." Ford began. "From what I understand, you want out. Unfortunately, I am not going to do that."

"Yes you will." Bill replied.

Ford's expression didn't change much, but his eye twitched slightly. He was irritated. Dipper decided to chime in.

"Bill, I've been thinking about it. There really aren't any consequences if we don't let you out. We have spent years containing the supernatural, even destroying the supernatural. With you being as weak as you are now we might be able to contain you." He said.

Bill's eyes became increasingly focused, his face was frozen in a look of cruel humor. He gazed at Dipper and Dipper gazed back.

"Contain me?" Bill's smile stretched further, a yellow glow surrounded his irises. His pupils dilated. "Contain me?" he repeated again, a bit louder than before. He then fell into a fit of wild laughter. Once calmed he said flatly "Right now my entire self is cut in half. I am limited by this thing I am currently possessing. But..." His eyes fell to Dipper's chest. "Even if you could lock me away, not that you can, you would only be able to trap half of me. You will never leave Gravity Falls. You're too weird now. Just as weird as me."

Ford's squinted his eyes angrily.

"You..." he said in a harsh whisper.

"Then I guess I'll never leave Gravity Falls." Dipper said calmly

Ford turned to Dipper. His expression shocked.

"You Pines are so self-sacrificing. It's annoying. Do you really think that's all that's going to happen though? I can't be contained by normal means. Even these 'blessed' ropes are getting weirder as we speak." His eyes then moved to Fords, and Ford gazed back. "Isn't that right my old friend?"

"He..." Ford began, "He would need to be placed in an interdimensional prison. It's true that his... being is less. But he is still physically in this world. He can affect it. It's weaker than before but... still stronger than the average entity."

Bill's gaze returned to Dipper, "That's right, and you know you cant displace me without exploding. If you try to keep me here I can and will kill everyone you love. Maybe I'm not strong enough to turn their intestines into snakes at the moment but, I can still kill them. Even if you watch me for the rest of your life, playing the part of my personal warden, you will eventually die of old age. And when you do that half of myself is coming back and I will be whole again." He leaned in, "You can only imagine what I'll do once your gone."

Ford glared at him. "I will develop a way to remove it. It may take years but It can be done."

His pupils turned snake-like. His voice began to layer, becoming deeper with every word. It no longer sounded like a child's as he shouted angrily, "You can't do that, you have no idea how volatile my energy is! How fragile it can be if you mess with it! Only I can take it out, only me! Touch it and it blows up! Touch it and you kill him! Are you really going to risk that, risk his life like that?! I'll kill you Stanford! I'll boil your blood and laugh as you burn away, turning you into ash before you can even try it!"

Ford took out his gun and shot Bill's seat, it left a hole near his head.

"You did this to him." He said darkly, his expression murderous.

"Just let me out of this town." Bill said, his voice now echoed in their heads as well as their ears.

"Never." Ford replied.

"You will kill him." Bill said again, snarling.

They locked eyes with one another now, a silent battle of wills. Dipper's eyes became unfocused as he gazed at his hands. They were resting on his knees. The words Self-sacrifice played out in his mind, repeating over and over. He thought about the people he loved.

"The explosion" He began, his voice to quiet to hear. He sucked in a breath before continuing at a more audible volume. "We only need to contain the explosion. I don't mind dying if it means stopping whatever he gots planned."

Ford stiffened at first, before closing his eyes, his expression distraught and regretful. Bill's eyes turned red with anger, burning. Before either could say anything they heard something slam the metal wall of the Van. It was violent. All three of them snapped there heads to the source of the sudden sound. They found Stan standing in the doorway. He was breathing heavily.

"Now that is enough. All of you. We are going to bed Ford." He then looked at Dipper. "You to kid." He then turned to Bill, "And you? You get to enjoy a comfortable night in the trunk of my car you little shit."

Ford nodded "Yes. We need..." He paused momentarily as he stumbled through the door of the van, patting Stans back once out, "We should just go to bed. You're right Stanley. You're right." He then walked off.

Stan stopped Dipper on his way out, his hand holding his shoulder tightly. "You will never say anything like that ever again. I don't want to hear it, do you understand?"

Dipper locked eyes with him, not answering at first. Stan glared back and repeated firmly, "Do you understand?"

"Yea. I understand" He said. "I'm sorry."

Stan's face softened, a wide grin stretched across it.

"Get to bed. I know you haven't slept good these past few days."

Dipper smiled back, nodding, before returning to the shack.

Once both Ford and Dipper were out of sight Stan turned to Bill. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "You better not fight me. I'm getting too old for your brand of trash mongering." He then leaned down and began untieing Bill.

Bill 'tsked' irritably as he leaned into the seat, gazing at the van's ceiling. His voice was venomous. "You Pines are truly disgustingly self-sacrificing. It makes me sick."

Once Bill was untied Stan manhandled him with one arm, holding the ropes with the other. Their glow was slightly dimmer than before.

"Hey, how come you ain't affected anymore Stanley?" Bill asked curiously.

"Affected by what?" He replied, walking him to his car.

"The brainwashing."

"Oh, I can hear it. I just don't care if your a kid or not."

Bill then giggled noisily as Stan tied him up and tossed him into the trunk.

"Your a real scumbag ain't ya' Stanley?" He said sweetly.

Stan smiled down at him, "Yeah. I am." his smile then fell and he growled, "I'll do anything for my family Bill."

He then slammed the trunk shut before locking it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome new people. I'll do my best not to suck. Happy your having fun.


	53. Chapter 53

Ford sat alone in the kitchen, lost in thought. The lights were off, yet it wasn't purely dark. The windows provided enough luminescence to see. There was a small radio from the seventies near him on the table. He had it set to a station he liked. He wasn't really listening to the music, the sound becoming nothing but background noise. He could, in the back of his mind, pick up on the fact that it was the song 'Gold Dust Woman' by Fleetwood Mac.

He leaned back into his chair, his finger tapping the wood on the table. He stared unblinkingly at that finger. There was the sound of someone coming in, and then the sound of the chair next to his own sliding out, its feet scratching across the floor. He knew who it was without needing to look up. His eyes continued to focus on his tapping finger.

"Stanley." He said.

"Ford." His brother replied.

There was only the haunting sound of the music now as they sat near one another. They didn't look at each other, each focused on something else. There was a type of comfort though, a comfort they only got from being near one another. After some time Stan got up and dug around the shelves as Ford continued to fixate on his tapping finger. Soon Stan returned to his seat. He was holding a pair of clear glass cups in one hand and a round brown bottle in the other. He set one of the glasses down in front of his brother before setting one down in front of himself. After this, he twisted the lid on the top of the bottle, grunting. Its lid made a soft 'pop' sound once off. He then poured its liquid into his own cup before moving on to Fords. The liquid was golden and bubbling. He then set the bottle down and picked up his glass.

Ford's finger stilled, the tapping now halted. He gazed at his glass, watching the bubbles dance, before looking up at Stan who had taken a sip of his own.

"You know I don't drink." He said.

His brother chuckled. "Yeah. I know."

"It's late. We are going to have a long day tomorrow." Ford said, picking up his glass.

"Yeah. I know." Stan repeated.

Ford swished the liquid in the glass around a few times before taking a drink and setting it down. He then smiled, it was a long sad smile.

"I did this. This is my fault. Everything has always been my fault. Everything bad going on around here is because I made that deal all those years ago."

Stan took another sip. "You know. Ten years ago, I would have agreed with you. But..." Stan sucked in a breath, it came out sluggish and heavy. "I don't blame you. I haven't blamed you in years. Not anymore. So no. It ain't your fault."

Ford shook his head and took another drink.

"He's a lot like you Stanley. Too much like you actually."

Stan smiled and said, "Nah. I'd say he is exactly like you. Did you know he has his own set of journals?"

Ford stilled before laughing, a genuine smile breaking through on his face. "Is that right?"

"Yep." Stan replied, joining in with his laughter.

"I'll have to ask to see them sometime."

They sat quietly now, drinking and listening to the music.

"I'm tired Stanley." Ford said after a while.

Stan chuckled once more, he then took one lengthy drink before refilling the glass. He looked over at Ford's, upon seeing it was one-fourth of the way done he leaned over and filled it as well.

"Yeah. I'm tired too."

Ford lifted his glass and tilted it back and forth, watching the liquid inside turn with the force of each incline.

"We shouldn't drink too much." He said, before tossing his head back and downing it. His brother did the same. 

"What are we gonna do about Bill?" Stan asked.

Ford splayed his hands on the table, all six fingers fanning out, as he pushed himself up.

"We are going to let him out."

Stan grinned, placing his glass on the table.

"Yeah. I figured that's what we were doing."

They both walked out of the kitchen together then. As they did this Stan reached over and patted Ford's shoulder. The sound of his hand hitting Ford's coat was a muted thump.

The radio continued playing unaccompanied in the kitchen throughout the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh. No matter how many times I re read this shit I miss a grammatical error. Anyway. Went back and fixed a bunch. Some even in this chapter.


	54. Chapter 54

Dipper woke up late in the afternoon, the sun high and the summer's air hot. He was sweaty, his pit stains having grown large. There was even a stain that ran down his chest. He got up, kicking his blankets off his body, before sitting on the edge of his bed. He then took a moment to allow himself to get settled before standing up. A yawn that was more like a moan left him as he did this. The window was beckoning him, so he made his way to it, hearing the muffled sounds of the radio being played outside. As he gazed down he saw Ford sitting on one of the wooden benches below. He was scowling at a laptop open in front of him. Stan was nearby sitting on a stump in his boxers and house slippers, he was glaring at something ahead. 

There was a sudden joyful giggle, Dipper recognized it as his sisters. He turned to the sound, which appeared to be the focus of Stan's gaze. When he found it, his face slowly morphed into an expression that mirrored his uncles. She was there, leaning on his uncle's car. And sitting casually on the roof of that car was Bill Cipher. Mabel was wearing a rainbow tank top and glittery shorts. Bill had on his same sharp black suit and boots. His hair was messier now, as it hadn't been jelled. They appeared to be getting along.

Dipper did not like that. No. He didn't like it at all.

He quickly turned away from the window and stormed out of his room, his mind hating how friendly his sister was. It brewed up a tantrum in its irritation. His focus broke as he made his way down the stairs, his feet sliding on what appeared to be nothing more than air. He painfully tumbled over the last three steps 

"Ow..." He said as he got up.

Dipper felt rather silly about that. Fortunately no one was there to see it. At least, he had thought so. There was a high pitched and disturbingly gargled laugh coming from the ceiling. His eyes slowly moved up, his mouth falling open into a silent scream. Above him was a green slimy furry blue-eyed creature. It was about the size of a large dog and it had ears like a cat. It hung on to the ceiling, its arms and legs splayed like a spiders. Behind it, a tail that resembled a snake swung back and forth.

"Who... what the heck are you?" Dipper asked unconsciously.

And to his surprise, it replied. It had an indescribable voice. A mixture of something intelligent yet simple, deep yet soft. And he found that horrifying.

"Tuesday." It said. 

It then made that sound again, that laugh, before quickly scuttling toward Mabel's room.


	55. Chapter 55

"Tuesday?" Dipper said, his face scrunching up in confusion, "Like the day? It's Sunday though..."

His paranoid brain had long forgotten about Mabel's mold. All he could think about now was that there was a strange unnatural creature in his sister's room. The name 'Tuesday' came off as a warning to him in his head instead of an introduction. It must be planning to do something terrible on Tuesday. He was almost one-hundred percent sure. Almost.

He looked in the direction of the front door, then his head turned back to where the creature had disappeared. A decision was made after hearing the sound of glass shattering and growling upstairs, he would deal with the creature first. That thing, it couldn't be good. That thing was a monster.

Dipper made his way back to his room, under his bed was a padlocked suitcase. The lock on this suitcase seemed normal to the average person, but it had a special kind of scanner inside the keyhole. First, Dipper pulled out an average key. The key appeared to be silver. He turned the key into this lock, and the sound of clicking could be heard. After a moment longer he turned the key in the opposite direction, now the lock began to beep. After this he pulled out the key, and the keyhole then morphed into a finger-sized round cavity. He stuck his finger in there, wincing as it clamped down on him.The lock then beeped once more, before falling apart around him.

The case was open now, Dipper gazed at all the tools inside. Some were developed by Ford, those were bulky. Dipper's personal inventions were smooth. The lock, that had been created by both of them.

He ran his hand over a few of the tools before pulling out one of the smooth ones. Yes, he liked his uncle's work, but he took pride in his own miniature anti-matter weapon. His uncles tended to look like their function. Such as a literal gun, or knife. Ford did this because he liked people to know what the threat was. It was easier to understand a gun or a knife. Dipper liked to make his tools more concealed, less obvious, for various reasons. Stan liked that too... for various reasons.

Because time in a county jail cell gets pretty cold. And, most importantly, he really hated having to dig his way out of prison. Why did spending time with his uncles always land him in prison? He shivered as he remembered a particularly cold one in Mexico. The words, 'Ay linda mamá, ¡enséñame a bailar!' accompanied by the sound of fierce mariachi trumpets ran through his memories. As well as the wanted poster in Guatemala that said 'Viejos locos y el joven bandido'.

These were not good memories. 'What happens in Mexico stays in Mexico'. Those were Stan's words and they rang powerfully. Unfortunately, that exact phrase applied to nearly any state, country, and continent they traveled to. And the list of 'What happens in' places only grows.

He took his tool out then slammed the suitcase shut, it locked itself. The process that had padlocked it began to reverse till it once again resembled a normal padlocked suitcase. He left it there on the floor as he made his way down to Mabel's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea! Mold OC isn't boring the crap out of everyone. I was worried about that. Fist BUMP BABIES!! 
> 
> Also, as always, Welcome. I'm happy you're having fun here. 
> 
> After this story is done, Im probably going to write a series of short logs featureing some of Fords, Stans, and Dippers adventures around the world. I have a long big ass head cannon. I guess.


	56. Chapter 56

Dipper pushed Mabel's bedroom door open quietly. Her room was their old shared room. It still had the same twin mattresses inside, just in case they wanted a night of 'super twin summer sleepover time.' He found the creature hanging upside down. Its feet, a set of gnarled black claws, digging into the wood above. Its hands, that mimicked the feet in shape and size, spread over the window near where its head was. Dipper crept up to it, wrapping the anti-matter weapon around his hand. The closest comparison that could be made to describe what the weapon looked like was a joke hand buzzer. Once on, he turned a small dial on its side. It had three settings, Anti-matter, Joke, and self destruct.

The circular center of his weapon began to let out soundless little blue sparks. They jumped randomly. He reached out his hand to the creature, the sparks becoming more violent as it neared its body.

"Mabel." It whispered. It cooed. It growled.

He paused; his hand just an inch away.

"Evil. Near. Mama." Its voice twisted, its volume rising, each word long and suspended.

Dipper squinted his eyes, what it said somewhat confused him. Then the creature's head turned around completely, like an owl. Its blue eyes dead and empty like a shark. The motion was fast and unexpected. Dipper's body jolted in shock. His heartbeat pulsed in his ears. 'Bump. Bump. Bump.'

He reached out on instinct, his weapon hitting the creature. It screeched. It wasn't a loud sound, it wasn't a quiet sound.

And it shook.

Then it melted into a green puddle, dripping onto the floor and sliding off the window. Dipper walked next to the puddle to see what the creature had been looking at. Bill was doing some kind of magic trick and Mabel was clapping. He scowled at this, taking off his anti-matter weapon, before walking away. It was the orb. That's the only reason Bill and Mabel could be 'getting along'. He decided he would get Bill to remove that orb.

Unbeknownst to him, the puddle began to bubble behind him. Returning to its original shape. Unbeknownst to him, the creature had also made a decision as its mouth stretched higher and higher till it was taller than the man in front of him. Its being then fell over Dipper, much like a wave would fall over a surfer, consuming him.

And it shook.

After this, it scuttled out of the room. Once at the front door it broke it down and ran to Mabel.


	57. Chapter 57

Mabel was having a wonderful morning. She woke to the most adorable little fuzzy 'something' sleeping at the foot of her bed. It was her mold, she knew it had to be the mold, only her mold held such a green tone. The size of it baffled her, as her little friend had only been the size of her hand before she went to bed last night. But, it always seemed to be growing. Babies grow fast after all. She reached over and stroked her mold.

"Good Morning Tuesday." She said gently.

The creature stirred and replied, "Mo.. mor..morning."

She gasped. Words. It was speaking? Ah, it had ears now.

"You have ears now I see. Why do you have ears Tuesday?" She asked, pulling at them softly.

The Mold crawled off her bed, its ear sliding out of her hand. This is when she saw its tail. It was a rather scaly tail considering its body was mostly furry. It stood up straight on two legs, its hands pulling off Mabels blanket.

"You. Ma..ke. Vibrations. I wanted to... understand.. Mabel."

It seemed to be that Tuesday wasn't very good with words yet. They could work on that together. But first, Mabel was going to prepare for her day.

"Tuesday, I want you to stay here for now. You are too big to carry on my head anymore. Probably. Anyway, my brother would definitely freak if he saw how you looked now. So you're going to have to give me time to explain things to him."

Tuesday moved under her bed. "Brother?" it asked.

"I guess you never really met him huh."

"No... no." It replied.

"Well," She paused, getting out of bed and digging for something to put on. The day was particularly hot, so she grabbed a tank top and shorts. "I'm going to go shower." She got down on the floor and scratched the top of Tuesday's head. "Anyway, It will be fine. Just be yourself, my little slimy baby."

She then left the room and the mold to its own devices.

The mold watched her go. Mold isn't supposed to have many thoughts. But it wanted to know. So thoughts came on their own. Now it wanted to know more things. And right now? It wanted to know what this 'Brother' was. He crawled to the window and gazed out of it. Tuesday saw something down there, a small human-shaped thing that appeared to have chewed its way out of a metal box. But the molds instinct said that the thing down there wasn't human.

The word 'Evil' seemed to run through its newly formed network of intelligence.

What was evil? A name? No. A description.

Was evil bad? The mold did not know. Because the mold had yet to know many things. But this word, this 'evil', he felt that it was a complicated thing. But, he wanted to know this too. What 'evil' was.


	58. Chapter 58

Bill spent the better part of his night and early morning in the trunk of Stans car. The trunk was dirty. It had stained tighty whities stuffed in one of its far corners, empty half-crushed cans on it's edges, and a surprisingly well-preserved bean burrito in the back end.

Bill wasn't actively trying to undo his bindings, but he wanted to prove a point. That point being that Standford's little tools aren't really effective and that Stanleys small 'into my trunk' revenge was simply silly. He logically understood why he was placed in the trunk, as Sixers van was full of far too many of those fun little toys. He may play with them someday. He may make them more 'interesting' someday.

It took a while for the ropes to 'get weird', but eventually they did. Their 'purity' tainted by Bill's own personal brand of corruption. A weird corruption. Near the early hours of the morning, those ropes spoke "Ugha hahaha Uahha!" followed by "Toot toot doof we are alive now! Living ropes ahah! We can move! Because we are alive hah! We are ropes! Ahah hah!" before promptly falling off his body and dancing. It was a jiggly dance, to say the least.

Now, Bill could have simply kicked the trunk of the car open but he decided it would be more entertaining to take a page from Stan's book (Or, his memories actually) and chew his way out of his trunk.

It tasted terrible. But, it was fun and he enjoyed irony from time to time.

Once out he sat on the roof and watched the sunrise. It looked like it was going to be a nice day. Nice days weren't so bad. He supposed. The sun was one of his favorite stars in this solar system, it probably was going to be the only thing he didn't change about this universe. What was there to change? That place was on fire. A party that's gonna go out with a real bang in seven billion years. Man, he wouldn't miss its last hurrah for all the gold in the world.

His pudgy childish cheeks dimpled as he smiled up at the sky, taking a strange pleasure in staring directly at the sun. And he continued to do this unblinking, even when his eyes felt as if they were blistering. He began to kick his feet playfully as he waited for the Pines to awaken.

The first was Stanford, who didn't seem too surprised to see him up and out of his confinement. The next was Stanley, who growled aggressively at first before yelling about the hole in his trunk. Stan then looked into the trunk, finding the ropes. He cried out in surprise before punching into the hole, his fists slamming onto the cartoonishly giggling abominations.

"Stanley, ignore that. Come here." Ford said.

Stan looked back at his brother, drawing his hands out of the hole, before walking up to him.

"He chewed a hole into my car Ford!"

Ford sighed, walking to his van. Stan followed him.

"Yea I know. Just, come with me and help move some of the equipment out of the back."

Stan made a harsh, short, bitter sound before deflating and following him.

Bill watched them work quietly, he didn't need to ask what they were doing. He could tell by the annoyed look on Ford's face that he was getting what Bill had asked for. And that was amazing.

Years ago he had failed to get out. Sure, there was a stupid curse currently forcing an increasingly hard-to-ignore infatuation onto him — a burning sensation that seemed to be getting in the way of everything he had ever wanted — but Bill's mind kept coming back to the same sweet saying: you can't always get what you want, but if you try sometime, you just might find...

He craned his head up to the sky, looking at the barrier that ruined it all. His smile began churning like butter on those dimpled cheeks.

"... You'll get what you need." He finished out loud in a voice so curdling it would make cottage cheese feel like fresh milk.


	59. Chapter 59

One moment Dipper saw the world as it was. A door, a room, general normalcy. Then, in the time it took to blink, the world as he knew it ceased to exist. As soon as his vision disappeared so did his hearing. He could still feel though, it was cold and wet. He felt cramped, something long held him still in this new and sudden darkness. He could smell. It smelt like fungus. It wasn't terrible but, it wasn't great. Dipper, despite this new and unnatural situation, wasn't scared. Perhaps he was in a sudden state of shock.

He licked his lips and realized he could also taste. It wasn't terrible, but it wasn't great. It tasted like mushrooms. He roughly went through several mushroom types in his head. One had to know a lot about mushrooms when you traverse forests daily. Was it a coral tooth? The shaggy parasol? No. It had to be black picoa.

Suddenly, all his musings were halted as light and sound crashed through his senses. He was, rather quickly, spit out onto the ground. His body slid slightly on impact as he was coated in slime. The world was now blurry. He could, only vaguely, make out shapes and colors. He took his hands and wiped off the slime covering his face.

"Dipper?" He heard his sister call.

He gazed back at her and said. "Mabel. I don't know whats going on right now."

He then looked at Bill, who seemed to be enjoying the situation.

Then from behind something spoke.

"Ma..ble. He..." It said. 

Dipper turned to find the creature, in his fear the man quickly got up and backed away. He dug into his pocket for the anti-matter weapon.

"Tuesday? Why did you eat Dipper?" Mabel asked with her hands on her hips.

"He... hurt me. I brought... him. He... I think..." He said.

"He hurt you?" Mabel turned to Dipper to find him putting on one of those weird science toys.

"Nuh-uh. No." she said angrily grabbing his hand. "You are not killing my mold."

"Mabel he 'ate' me." He responded flatly.

"Only because you tried to kill him!" She said.

"Mabel! That thing is a monster!" Her brother whined.

As they continued to argue the mold made its way to Bill, its body perched on the hood of the car. It turned its head curiously. Bill did the same as he took notice of it.

"You are..." It said slowly.

"Yes?" Bill asked.

"Evil." It finished.

Bill snorted.

"That's just a concept. I am amazing."

"Evil is a con.. concept? Can you teach me what 'evil' is?" It asked carefully.

Bill leaned in, his childlike eyes swirling with a type of emotion. An inquisitiveness perhaps. He reached out to touch the mold. His hand began to glow slightly, after this he pulled it back to his side.

"You don't have a brain. Wow. What a fun thing that is, how you're functioning right now. Very shroomy of ya'."

Mabel began to tune in on their conversation as Bill leaned forward. One of his hands caught fire as he held it out.

"How would you like to become my friend? I can teach you all kinds of things. All you gotta do is..."

Mabel's body bristled before she shoved Bill off the car. He landed on the ground, his face planted in the dirt near Dipper.

"You are so not going to corrupt my mold you evil little... augh!" She turned to Dipper, "And you are not killing it. And that's it!" She got off the car and beckoned Tuesday. "Come here you. We are getting away from those two." She looked back at them for a second, her gaze burning, before turning back to the Shack.

Dipper watched her go, his desire to kill it deflating as he saw it rub on her leg gently.

Bill got up and laughed. "She pushed me!" he said joyously.

"Yeah so?" Dipper said.

"That's hilarious."

Dipper made an irritated sound before leaning into the car behind him. Bill did the same.

"Bill." Dipper said after a while.

"Yea toots?" Bill replied. 

Dipper cringed at the word 'toots'.

"Give me the device in your body making me think your just a kid."

"You want that thing? I mean, if that's what you really want? You sure?"

"Yea. Why wouldn't I want it out of you?"

Bill's smile warped strangely.

"Well. If that's what you really want. I don't care either way."

He then took it out of his chest and presented it to Dipper. It glistened dully in the sunlight. Dipper took it before dropping it on the ground and crushing it. The orb shattered like glass.

He then pushed himself away and walked to his uncles.

Bill shrugged as he watched him go. That orb was legitimately useless. It was hardly able to cover his natural weirdness up anyway. If they couldn't blend into crowds so well because a scary big bad demon in a child form made people uneasy... Well. Who cares. He wasn't like Tad. He wasn't concerned about being 'normal.' and never would be.

Bill's smile turned almost fond as he saw Dipper sit by Ford. This was going to be a fun road trip.


	60. Chapter 60

The arrangements for freeing Bill were going smoothly. According to Ford, they should be done with it by mid-afternoon. The equation was simple, but the actual set up was lengthy. Dipper asked what he could do to help. Ford smiled and pulled out a second laptop from under the bench. Other things underneath this bench were a series of thick cables and various computer towers. They came in all sizes, each looked to be from the early nineties. But the insides, if the casing were to be removed, were as advanced as old Fiddleford could possibly make them.

Dipper took the laptop from Ford and opened it. After he did this Ford handed him a connection cable and the two portable computers were plugged into each other. Dipper turned his on, it started up slowly with a bright green bar in the center of a black screen. For as advanced as the computers were, they were slow to actually run. Speed should come naturally when increasing the capabilities of a computer but, that only applies when the computer isn't constantly being forced to run through terabytes upon terabytes of data daily.

"So we really gotta let him out huh?" Dipper said.

Ford, who had been stone-faced this entire time, allowed his eyebrow to twitch. He took notice of the way his uncle's typing looked. It was noisy, forced, and punctuated.

"Yeah. We are letting him out." He replied.

Stan joined in and said confidently "Like I said kid when we get that bomb outa ya'... bam! We will pull all the stops and put him down. Easy. We have been putting things like him down for years now. Fords got more toys than before. Don't worry about it."

Ford made a tired sounding grunt.

"I doubt it's going to be that easy Stanley. But," he smiled. " I do admit your enthusiasm does make it seem like it will be."

"Augh..." Stan reached around himself to scratch his bottom. "...Yeah yeah. But I ain't going down and neither are any of you. Since we ain't going down that can only mean he is."

Ford chuckled lightly, his typing messed up as he did this. He scowled before erasing the ruined binary string.

"Alright, Stanley. It is a bit early to be talking about this though. We have a lot of planning to do before any of that."

"... You think too much Sixer."

"Oh it's finished loading," Dipper announced, interrupting them. "What do you want me to focus on?"

Ford leaned over and opened up a screen. It loaded up a simple excel-like program.

"I want you to input the names and properties of all of us. For Bill and yourself I want you to do something special."

"Why do I need your names as well? I mean, I understand why Bill needs to be imputed... and I need to be but..."

Ford's eyes glanced at him before returning to his own screen.

"Because we are going to fool the barrier into thinking you and he are normal. It's a simple equation but it will need several somethings alive and normal to compare it to."

Dipper hummed lightly and began with his sister's name and race.

"I see. This won't take long. What do you want me to do after?" Dipper asked.

"What I want you to do after..." Ford growled, messing up another line. He fixed it immediately. "Is go with Stan to the edge of Gravity Falls and set up the doorway. We don't want to completely break gravity falls natural magnetism. There is more than Bill that it's containing after all."

"Oh. Okay. What are you going to be doing?"

"Well, I..." Ford's typing stopped. He then sucked in his breath, holding it, as he looked up and ahead of himself. He let it out soon after. "I'm going to be babysitting. Probably."

Dipper followed his gaze and found Bill, who waved at them once he met his eyes.

"Oh," Dipper said flatly. "I see."

The child blew a kiss at him. Dipper recoiled and looked back at the computer, finishing up the information on his sister's biology. Stan shook his head before returning to his own work, mumbling a series of curses in a long lost language.


	61. Chapter 61

After inputting the information about his uncles he asked Ford what he should do for himself and Bill. His uncle clarified that they were possibly considered the same being at this point. There was something off about that in Dipper's head. It was hard to explain really, he didn't feel different. Just, if he thought about it, he felt sick mostly. He reached over his chest and gripped his shirt. He felt everything and he felt nothing.

There was a special place on the spreadsheet. Ford described how he had it 'enhanced'. He and Bill were going to be placed in this special section. As Dipper began to work on this he took one more look at Bill. There was just something about being stared at. It was distracting, drilling almost, and extremely difficult to ignore. He quickly looked away. There was something about kids, evil kids, that disturbed him. Or perhaps it was just Bill in general that he found disturbing.

Anyway, Dipper had to mark Bill and himself down as 'Dream Deamon 1A' and 'Dream Demon 1B'. It disgusted him that he wasn't considered human anymore, and he honestly didn't want to think about what that really meant. He closed his eyes and shook off the idea.

"I'm finished" he said, pushing himself up. Random items fell out of his pocket once he did this, he grunted as he leaned down to pick them up.

"Oh? Alright, give me just one more moment," Ford replied. His typing speeding up.

Dipper nodded, mindlessly scooping up his stuff. The small scattered pile consisted of his car keys, change from around the world, and a stick of gum. His fingers brushed on something oddly warm buried within these objects. It was almost hot. He took a moment to really look at it. A coin. And this familiar coin was jarring. He stopped on it, verifying it. It seemed to stare at him, almost telling him, 'You are forgetting someone.' He gingerly picked up this coin. It was circled in a language he didn't recognize, its surface was smooth despite its aged appearance. The face of the coin smiled up at him, it was a nearly smug-looking smile.

Dipper then turned the coin only to find that same smiling face on the other side.

The coin was double-sided. Dipper let out a snort that grew into a full-blown laugh. The laugh was airy but not sarcastic.

Tad was a cheater. Who would have guessed?

"Grunkle Ford?" Dipper asked.

"Yea?" Ford replied.

"I have something to do before you finish up." Dipper announced as he stuffed the coin into his pocket.

"Oh? What's that?"

"How would you feel about me adding one more 'person'?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it's getting boring. Inspiration for details is low as I'm a playwright. I am trying to get to the more interesting stuff, but I ain't gonna rush to it. Too lazy to write a real whole thing in day as you all know by now.
> 
> Also. As always. Thank you to all those who still wanna read this. And welcome all those who are just stumbling in.
> 
> As a side note: I do not like the writing or characterization of recent chapters. The pacing is becoming stagnate. I would like to apologise for this. I may need a break to re establish the sub conflicts


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ighty. It seems the break didn't need to last a week. I discovered the problem. I wasn't rushing the work but I was getting really lazy with it. This chapter was originally 400 words. I spent a day on it and came to a conclusion, a lot of details were missing. I suppose I may have been summarizing what the other chapters were meant to be instead of writing them out. 
> 
> Now that got my brain fixed. Well. Oh well. Back to daily updates, I guess.

There is an old dirt road that leads out of Gravity Falls. This is an unused path that branches off from the main one. The trees are scarce here, the forest thin and waining. The Pines had chosen this road simply because they would not be able to remove the doorway after they had gone through it. Not for some time anyway. The town never got much traffic on an average day. But, it still had traffic. So they chose this road, one known only by a few people of Gravity Falls but not actually used by them.

Dipper's old beaten up GMC traveled across this mostly forgotten pathway, the dry dirt flew around its tires like a yellow cloud. Classic rock played from an old cassette inside. There was a line of white scotch tape on this cassette. The words 'Mabels Rockin Mixtape vol.3' were penciled on it in her girlishly cute inscriptions. Dipper had a lot of his sister's mix's in the car, they were stuffed in the glove box. This one was her newest iteration of 'Music to do cool stuff to.'

As the car continued forward it got closer to a sign perched at the end of the road. It was much older than the one on the main road. Its painted cursive letters faded from years of exposure to the elements, its wood rotted and cracked. As the vehicle pulled in it slowed down and parked in front of that sign. The car's doors were then opened, Dipper and Stan both exited and walked past it. Dipper did not make it as far as Stan. His body ran into something that felt like a wall.

The barrier. He felt that he had never known it as he did now. It had always just been this long-forgotten thing that technically and accidentally saved the world. He placed his hand on this obstruction and dragged it down slowly. It was somewhat mystifying to have blatant proof that he wasn't able to leave this town. That he was trapped here. The more he thought about it the more he felt like he was in a bowl and the smaller Gravity Falls seemed to become.

Gravity Falls' natural law of weirdness magnetism. How did it come to be and why had it come to be? He did not know, and neither did Ford. But, now that he was technically one of the things trapped here he felt he knew its purpose a little better. Its purpose was imprisonment. He did not know why he felt this way. He just simply did. But not everything strange was trapped here. Some things that are weird are natural to this universe. Things like the Love God came and went as they pleased.

Dipper tried to dig into the wall. The feeling could only be compared to digging your fingers into a bolder. He pressed onto it, the thing didn't give in. It was nearly invisible to his eyes, but he found the harder he pressed the more visible it appeared to become. Color began to blur under his fingers, indescribable transparent colors that never seemed to settle on any one shade.

"I really can't get out of here." He said to himself, backing away from it.

Stan had been watching him the entire time quietly. He didn't fully understand what his nephew was going through, but the look he had as he spoke his thoughts out loud made him uncomfortable. He wasn't really sure what to do about it.

"Yeah. Uhh. How about we work on letting you out then huh kid? We got the tools, and that's what we are here for." Stan said as he made his way back to the car.

Dipper smiled before turning away from the end of town, following his uncle. Once at the car Dipper pulled out a can of spray paint that had been sitting on the middle seat. As he did this he turned the music up in the car to max volume. He then walked around the road, occasionally marking certain sections of it with a white 'X'. Once finished he moved to the center of the road and began setting up the sigils for the spell. It was complex but nothing he wasn't used to working on, he bobbed his head to the music as he shaped it. Stan wasn't made to work on the little bits. No, his talents lied elsewhere despite his age. The man was strong as an ox. As such he was tasked with carrying the heavy technology out of the back, setting it down on the locations Dipper had placed an 'X' on.

They spent around three hours working on this before Dipper finished up with the paint. He gazed at his work, a difficult set of lines connecting magic with technology. He let out a satisfied sound as he wiped the sweat from his brow. His uncle moved to stand beside him, a hand roughly hitting the center of his back. He nearly buckled over from its impact.

"So we finished now kid?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Dipper replied, nodding.

Dipper then walked to his car, Stan followed close behind. Once there he leaned in and turned it off. He then pulled back one of the seats and grabbed a set of jumper cables off the floor. He handed one end to his uncle before popping his hood open.

"Attach those to the closest machine over to the left."

Stan nodded before walking where directed, he attached the clamps to the modified ports sticking out of one of the machines. Dipper did the same on his end to the car's battery before getting into the driver seat. He stuck the keys in, his feet steady on the pedal.

"Ready?" Dipper called out

"Yeah. I got it ready for ya'. Light er' up." Stan responded.

Both of them put on a thick set of black sunglasses. Dipper smiled as he turned the key. The engine growled, the music started up again, and the machines came to life one by one. Sparks from a large set of coils moved over the circle. The spell below began to light up in response to this. It appeared to center them before directing it to the barrier. The electricity slammed against it. There was a flash of bright light that could be seen all the way back in town. It lasted for only a second.

Then, the electricity began to tear a hole. The sparks directed it into a tunnel-like shape tall enough for a giraffe to walk through and wide enough for two elephants to stand in. It was shaky at first, but before long it was steady. There was a laptop sitting near Dipper, the program inside began to wirelessly feed their names into the machinery nearby. He gazed at the special section that consisted of his own, Bills, and Tad's. He was worried at first, uncertain what to actually put Tad down as. But, surprisingly, the term 'gambling demon' seemed to qualify.

It had been easy to convince them to allow Tad's information. Ford had no idea who Tad was. And if Dipper were to be completely honest, he also had no clue. Dipper hadn't clarified why he wanted to add Tad in. He was afraid of how the people around him would respond to it. In Dipper's mind, he had already messed up too much. But, somehow Tad didn't feel like a mistake. Ford would have made an effort to dig into it more if it wasn't for Stan. For whatever reason, Stan just really liked Tad Strange. His uncle had never explained why, but when Dipper thought about it, the guy always had good things to say about him. He spoke of Tad like he was an old friend. A good friend. Someday, he would have to ask Stan why. It seemed to be more than brainwashing when it came to Stan.

In fact, Dipper was pretty sure that brainwashing didn't really work on his uncle.


	63. Chapter 63

The car's battery was completely drained. The machinery began to slow its computations, their lights dimming and their gentle hums muting. Eventually, everything simply died out. But the magic? That stuff stayed active and strong. Dipper took this opportunity to test it. Briskly he walked through the 'hole' in the barrier. It wasn't really a hole, but more of a change in its structure concentrated on a singular point, thinning it. He felt something brush across him as he walked down it. Then thick ethereal feather-like tendrils ran through him. These invisible things seemed to be searching for something. The feeling lasted until the moment he crossed over, which was only a second. But that second had felt like an hour. Now he was standing there, just a foot outside of Gravity Falls, his mind blank except for one singular thought. 

It worked. He turned around, beaming brightly back at his uncle, giving him a thumbs up.

"It worked!" Dipper shouted. 

Stan, who had been leaning on the car, returned the gesture.

"Yeah, I can see that." he replied. 

Dipper ran back to his uncle and gave him a high five before leaning on the car next to him.

"So, what are we gonna do now kid?" Stan asked. 

Dipper gazed up at the sky, the clouds were thin scattered lines across its blue. He thought about his current condition as he took in a deep breath through his nose. He was sweaty, slimy, and hadn't showered for three days. He hadn't even put on deodorant in three days.

"I think I'm going to shower." he answered.

"Oh yeah?" He leaned in closer, cringing at his nephew's smell. "Yeah, you know? I thought you were getting pretty ripe kid but now that I got a good whiff of ya' I'd say you got me beat." 

Dipper moved inside of the car and sat in the driver's seat. He turned the key. It, of course, did not startup.

"I wish I could go take a shower anyway." He said matter of factly.

Stan placed an arm on the hood and leaned in. He had a smile so wide that every detail of his old yellowed dentures could be seen. Some of its teeth were cracked and the ones in the back were speckled with something brown. There was something green stuffed in between the cleavage of the two front ones.

"Augh... yeah... Maybe we should have planned a little better. But, I'm sure my brother is already on his way yeah."

Dipper laid his forehead on the steering wheel. He could feel the sweat dripping from his hair and down his forehead.

"It's hot." He said. 

Stan pulled away, scratching his stomach hair as he looked down the road.

"Yeah. It's hot." he agreed.


	64. Chapter 64

The sun had changed from a bright golden yellow to a darker color, canary mixed with red. Dipper and Stan had passed out in the car. Heat tends to make people feel tired. Boredom also tends to make people feel tired. Stan's body rested in the passenger's seat. His head facing the roof, his mouth hanging open with a hand placed over his stomach under his shirt. Dipper hadn't moved his face from the steering wheel, he had one arm resting on the dash while the other was left hanging limply off to the side. Both were drooling, both were sweating.

Just as Stan had told Dipper, Ford was coming. The drive there was slow though. The reason it took him longer than it should have to actually leave was chess. Yes, the man was weak to board games and as such he missed the flash of light that the spell had given off hours ago. He hadn't played a game with Bill in a long while. And though he would hate to admit it, Bill at one time was his only friend in the whole world. Sure, the compliments were no longer there as they were replaced with insults personally crafted by the demon himself, but the wit remained. And the wit came from both sides. In other words, babysitting wasn't as bad as Ford had thought it was going to be.

Others within the van aside from its owner and Bill were Mabel, her 'pet', and Tad Strange. No one really knew when Tad had arrived, only that he was just there with his winning smile and white-collar personality. Fords paranoia spiked upon noticing him, but so did his curiosity. He didn't speak to Tad, but he did suspiciously gaze at him through the rearview mirror ever so often. Mabel had started up a series of questions up for him and they all left her feeling one thing. Tad Strange reminded her of her father if her father was abnormally normal. Dad jokes were funny though occasionally she decided as Tad told her yet another 'How the chicken crossed the road' story. So she liked him for that if only a little.

Bill appeared to be genuinely surprised to see him here. As shown by the burning gaze that promised a certain type of conversation when he got him alone. He had around three consistent thoughts about Tad during their ride. One being he didn't think Tad had it in him to go behind his back and actually do something. Bill was one hundred percent certain that Tad had gone native all these years and would do nothing to change his own fate. The second being an abject desire to rip his head off, crack open his skull, and see what was really going on in that mind of his. And the last and most important one being that Tad's sense humor had only gotten worse over the years and it disgusted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES. This story is progressing quickly. Thank god. 40,000-word milestone achieved. Only 60,000 more or less words to go. I plan to make this a full novel-length plot. Most novels are 70,000 to 100,000 words. I was worried but It's going smoothly. It may end up being more than that though. 
> 
> (I said this already. Whoops)
> 
> I am excited about the end. I have such a clear view of what I want to do and how it's going to go down. I am mostly writing this for myself, so two years from now after I forgot this I can read it as if it was written by someone else. 
> 
> This is important. I need things to read and I can't read a lot of stuff here. For reasons. I am going to write a straight-up horror after this one. Tbf though, there is a lot of things I want to write after this one but I will stay focused. I want o get it done. There is nothing worse than an incomplete story on a fanfiction site.


	65. Chapter 65

The fermentation created by two grown men stewing within a car for hours brought a sour smell that one could taste. Ford gazed at his brother and his nephew, watching the flys dance around their bodies in bounding circles. Gently he reached over and placed a hand on said nephew's back, shaking him awake. Dipper's eyes blinked open as he pushed himself up. The steering wheel left its shape on his face, a deep indent of red staining his cheek and forehead. The young man looked at his uncle and smiled in an almost drunken way before moving to wake Stan who was near him. His uncle's body jolted under the impact of Dipper's hand pushing him repeatedly. Once fully awake Stan scowled at his nephew.

"Alright," He began as he ran his fingers through his grey locks, they were wet with sweat. "I'm up." Stan stretched and cracked his neck. "Wheres the fire?"

"Grunkle Fords finally here." Dipper replied.

Stans scowl deepened as he looked down at his watch. After this, he got out of the car, walked around it, and faced his brother.

"You. What the hell were you doing? Its been hours Ford." He then repeated with emphasis, his hands swinging up into the air "Hours."

Ford glanced at him, it was a simple unashamed flick of the eyes, before turning away.

"I was in the middle of a war." He replied.

"Oh is that right? A war." Stan replied skeptically. "Wana know what I was doing Ford? I was in the middle of a war to."

Ford ignored him and got in his van. He then called his nephew to come in. Dipper heaved himself out of the car, locked it's doors, and made his way to the back of the van.

"You got any idea what it's like trying to fight the sun Ford? Huh? Got any idea what it's like to fight the sun without air conditioning or hell, even a fan? What the hell were you doing?" Stan continued.

"I... may have gotten a little distracted..." Ford admitted guiltily.

"With what?" His brother asked.

"Umm. Well. A battle of wits." Ford replied.

Stan grumbled before moving into the vans passenger's seat. He slammed the door behind him.

"Bet you were just playing one of your nerd games."

Ford smiled awkwardly, a mix of a grimace and a smirk, before pushing down on the pedal.

"Ahhh. Well, maybe, but... It dosn't matter, you two did a good job. It looks steady. I don't think I need to check any of the bindings or scan its infrastructure."

Stan made an irritated sound and leaned back in his seat.

"Of course we did it right. The kids smart, you know that." He replied as he closed his eyes, letting out a long tired sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally. I cant stand shallow works. There dosn't need to be a deep meaning but there should be more than empty lust. Characters should act like people. 
> 
> This probably isn't the fanfic for most. But I am surprised that anyone is actually reading this. I say it a lot. But. 
> 
> Hey. 
> 
> I'm glad ur having fun, also, welcome.


	66. Chapter 66

Dipper was not exactly feeling great during this time. He was overheated, smelly, and really uncomfortable in his own skin. As he slipped into his uncle's van he took notice of its occupants. His sister was sitting next to Bill in the back. In between the two of them was the mold who Dipper still wasn't really all that kosher with yet. It gazed back at him cautiously. Tad was lounging in the seat at the table. He was the first to welcome him.

"Hello there young man." He said curtly.

"Hey Tad." Dipper replied as he squeezed in and sat next to Bill. This caused the mold to crawl on to Mabel's lap to avoid being crushed between their bodies. It began rolling into a ball once settled. After Dipper got comfortable Bill's small childish arm fell over his shoulders. Dipper, instantly discomforted, grabbed its hand and wrung it painfully hard before pulling it off himself. He then gazed at Bill, a dark look contorted on his expression. Bill returned the look with something that could be described as mocking. An unvoiced war went on between them for a moment as the Van began moving forward.

Tad coughed awkwardly.

"I noticed you removed it." He said.

Bill's eyes emptied upon hearing himself being spoken to. It was odd, Dipper thought, like a fire being snuffed out. The child then turned to Tad, his body language resembled a cat gazing out of the window at birds in the grass.

"Yeah. I didn't need it." He replied.

"I disagree. But, I can't say it matters to me too much if your body begins to age and contort in a way that shows what you really are." Tad replied.

There was something about Tad's voice Dipper determined. The way they looked at each other. It was just odd. How would he describe it? Barely contained perhaps. It wasn't really right. He couldn't comprehend the emotion. It may be Dipper's humanity, he had never seen two demons interact personally.

"I am not ashamed of what I really am Tad. I am great." Bill replied with a wink. His eyes then squinted playfully, a small glow flashed within them before returning to normal. "I can spend centries in this universe and still be who I am."

Tad leaned over, his chin resting in his hand as his smile stretched. He looked like he had a million things to say. Yet, in the end, he only replied with two words. 

"I disagree."

Their conversation was turning, shifting almost in a way that felt like he was watching one of Stans soap operas. Those things were one of his uncles many barely hidden guilty pleasures. The feeling the two demons gave off was making him uncomfortable. Dipper looked at Mabel, she seemed focused on her mold and not the world around her. This concerned Dipper.

Bill's body began to shake as he brought his hands to his mouth. A short aggressive snort burst through his fingers before halting suddenly. 

"Why are you here Tad?" He asked in a way that sounded more like a demand.

The van was moving through the hole now as they passed through the barrier. The feeling of being examined entered the three of them. He could tell by the look on their faces that it offended both Bill and Tad.

"You know I am not going to directly answer that." Tad replied kindly once it ended.

The child near him seemed to be on the edge of something smoldering. A burning sensation could be felt emanating from his skin.

"And here I was thinking you weren't all that funny, but then you go and prove me wrong again and again." He then began to laugh freely, it was a false kind of laugh, a cold kind. "But I do think your jokes could get better than that. Tell me another."

Tad then leaned back into his seat, carefully crossing his legs as he took on a thoughtful expression. After this he looked out of the window, the view reflecting in his eyes, and sighed contently. He looked so human at that moment and only for that moment he appeared normal in a way that probably didn't require some strange machine to whisper that the man in front of him wasn't a monster. Tad then muttered to himself. "It's nicer than I thought it would be. I like nice things. It was always a nice thing." He then looked back at Bill and said flatly, "Do you want to know why the chicken crossed the road?"

Bill smirked as he copied Tad's posture.

"Sure." He replied. 

Something murky entered Tad's eyes then, they widened until the became a set of large unnatural circles focused on the others in front of him. Their black color lost their reflective quality as the van drove under the shade of an overpass. It was chilling Dipper concluded. And the air around them seemed to agree as it became noticeably colder.

"To drag the other across with him."

They then began to laugh with one another. Tad's a quiet gentle chuckle, Bills a sneering disturbing cackle.

Mabel suddenly looked away from her mold to peer at Dipper. 

"I didn't get that one." she said after a while.


	67. Chapter 67

They had long left Gravity Falls behind them as they approached the main road, the landscape becoming less forested and more open. It was dark now as night began to settle. Most of the ride remained silent save for the low sound of the van's radio. Tad and Bill had appeared to come to an unusual understanding after that initial joke and now refused to look at one another, this had been going on for hours. The air was thick and awkward because of that. Occasionally, it was even frightening. The fear could be described as innate and irrational. Much like not wanting your arm to hang off the side of your bed for fear of what's under it or having the obsessive need to make sure your closet had been closed all the way before you could sleep. The feeling came and went in waves.

Dipper at one point moved away from his seat to sit on the floor instead. It wasn't safe by any means, but he just could stand even one moment longer being directly near Bill. He leaned back on the seat Stan was in and thought about things. They weren't deep thoughts. Just simple ones, like how he forgot to pack or how he hadn't eaten today. He wondered if anyone remembered to pack. He then began to smile to himself. It was a small but genuine smile. They probably did. They had been up before him this morning after all.

Did Bill pack? Tad? Probably not. He didn't think Bill had anything other than the clothes on his back. He looked at Tad, the man appeared to be mystified by the world just outside of his window. His eyes constantly shifted as they picked up new things in the landscape. Dipper soon proceeded to wonder how long the man would be with them. After this, his eyes fell over Mabel. She was asleep, her arms wrapped around the mold. That was kind of disgusting in Dipper's opinion. Just unhygienic really. He would need to do something about her and her 'Tuesday' soon. Dipper's body shrank back a little upon viewing the demon near her. Bill was doing that thing again, that thing with his eyes. For the entirety of Dippers morning he would glance up and see it. That look. That expression. Bill resembled a doll when he did this. His face was frozen in some emotion he didn't understand with a set of eyes so clear and focused that Dipper didn't know what to make of it. What was going through his head? Dipper wasn't really sure he wanted to know. He quickly broke eye contact with him.

"I like it when you smile." Bill said quietly; suddenly. It was almost a whisper really.

The man's eyes slightly expanded upon hearing his words, his tone. It was a steady tone, almost factual in nature. Like something you would hear from a professor during a lesson. His head whipped back toward the demon. There was no change in Bill's expression or anything about him actually. Dipper soon broke eye contact with him once more, now completely disturbed. He then took off his hat and shook his hair in an effort to comfort himself before putting it back on.

"Grunkle Ford?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah?" His uncle replied.

"When are we getting to our first stop? Got any idea where it's going to be?"

"Oh, well it's... well..."

Ford nudged his brother who had been sleeping. It took a few shakes but soon Stan was shifting in his seat.

"What? What do you want?" Stan asked after waking.

"Check the Gps for me, I might want to see how far we are from our first stop."

Stan grumbled random curses as he dug around the Van.

"Where's it at Sixer?" He asked after finding nothing.

"Check under the seat."

Stan leaned over and dug under the seat. He then pulled out a small flat screen. He fiddled with it for a while before giving up.

"Alright. How do I work this piece of junk?"

"You have to turn it on Stanley."

Stan frowned at his brother.

"I know that. I'm asking how." He replied angrily.

Ford sighed deeply, tiredly.

"The big button on its side that says 'on'."

Stan turned the device to its side.

"The other side Stanley."

He flipped it around and adjusted his glasses.

"Oh I see it now."

As he pressed it the screen flashed on normally, a logo appearing in its light. It was on for about three seconds before sparks flew around it randomly. Smoke then rose from the edges of a once again black screen.

"It don't work." Stan said flatly.

"I can see that." Ford replied.

"You got a lota junk in this van. A lota junk, you know that?"

Ford coughed awkwardly and ignored him. He then looked back at Dipper and said, "I think it will about an hour. Probably. There is an old motel at the intersection. I think."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks." Dipper replied.

"Probably? You think? Maybe I should drive Ford. I am not in the mood for camping tonight. Just let me know what road we are on and I can get us anywhere." Stan grumbled.

"No. No. I got it Stanley. I drove through this road to get here, I know where I am going." Ford said, waving his hand at Stan nonchalantly.

"Yea? You know where you are going huh? Then why'd ya' need me to pull out a GPS then?"

Ford cleared his throat and said, "For accuracy."

"Oh yeah. Sure." Stan said before laying back and closing his eyes. "I swear if this ends up like Russia Stanford..."

"Russia was an accident and you know that Stanley." Ford replied with a scowl.

It was quiet again now, the sound of the music and the hum of the van's engine taking over once more. Dipper thought back to Russia. He remembered the wolves, the bears, and the snow. He remembered being dragged off someone's property. Then being arrested for starting a fire and illegally 'hunting' on said property. He was sure it wasn't going to end up like Russia. Still, the sentiment stuck and he may have prayed it wouldn't anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to update yesterday.... Whoops.


	68. Chapter 68

There was a neon sign waiting in the distance. It glowed warmingly in the dark on a long rusted metal pole, calling for anyone willing to listen. Occasionally the first letter on it would dim before flickering back to life with a 'pop' and a 'buzz'. Slowly Ford's van pulled in past the sign into the old parking lot near it. The white lines in its pavement were faded and cracked. It must have been years since they were last painted on.

Once the van had stopped its occupants poured out. The first being Ford, then Stan, followed by all those who were riding in the back except for Mabel, as she was still sleeping. Dipper came out last, following just behind Tad. That man, that thing, he gazed at the sky above once he got his footing. He then turned to Dipper and said, "Thank you." before walking away. Stan took notice of this and ran up to him.

"Hey? How about we catch up before you take off?" He asked with a welcoming smile.

"Why, Stanfo-" Tad coughed then continued in a corrective tone, "Oh, sorry. Stanley, you know that would be awkward. No, not okay. It's late after all."

"Yeah, yeah, but its been years."

"So it has." Tad replied kindly, "But, I honestly have many things to do now. I am grateful for the ride though."

"Where are you trying to head out to anyway?"

Tad turned his head back to the sky, there was an aura to him. It felt old, dreamlike. Stan followed his motion, a confused light crossing his eyes. Dipper watched them as they both stared at the expansive void above. After a while, Stan asked, "How's this answering my question Tad?"

"Above the world, you see nothing because you view everything. Not one sky has ever truly been the same. Not one destination has ever been grounded." Tad replied.

"Uhhh. Yeah sure. I guess... So you're saying that you're just going to wander around or something?" Stan asked, looking back at Tad.

Tad shook his head, his eyes continuing to focus on something beyond the view above. One arm slowly started to rise, carefully his index finger stiffly pointed at the sky. He then dragged this finger down from the sky, his head following its motion until it fell somewhere directly south. It pointed down the road, past the intersection. It felt like an omen.

"There is something over there. I need to break it."

The way he said that, it put Dipper on edge for some reason.His uncle came across unaffected by it though as he winked and elbowed Tad playfully.

"You have always confused me Tad, but I like ya anyway. Lemme guess... it's a heart huh?"

Tad adjusted his tie before replying with a smile. "I like you to Stanley, I think you are just pretty okay. Yes, just ok."

Stan laughed heartily, "Hey! That means a lot coming from you Tad. Alright then! Guess we will be seeing you around yeah?"

"Probably." Tad replied.

They shook hands before parting ways. Stan walked back to his brother. Ford was digging around for something in the back, he stopped him briskly before whispering something in his ear. They then moved on to the where Dipper imagined the motel reception desk would be. Tad began moving on to wherever he was headed. He made all of two steps forward before halting in his tracks. He then quickly made his way to Dipper before stopping just in front of him.

"Do not fall in love with him."

An omen. Another sign. Both a request and a demand.

Dipper felt like he couldn't answer him. Something about his eyes held him down and oppressed his thoughts. White noise, it was all white noise.

"When my time comes, after I have met an end in this body, shatter it and call my name." he continued.

Tad then abruptly turned away and continued on down his path in the opposite direction. Dipper watched him leave, feeling unhinged. It was as if something was digging into his psyche. The man, that thing, that demon. He watched Tad until the darkness in the distance swallowed him whole. It wasn't fear he was feeling, no it was anticipation.

A hand suddenly grabbed his elbow. Dipper yanked it away, startled.

"You know what? For a guy who likes to keep to himself, he can be surprisingly ambitious." Bill voiced humorlessly. He then smiled up at Dipper with a child-like innocence and asked, "Tell me Pinetree, what is Tad's name?"

"Isn't it well... Tad Strange?" Dipper replied, confused.

The demon turned away and gazed at the sky. That same faraway look Tad had now stained his disturbingly happy expression.

"Sure it is."

Dipper inspected him for a moment before looking at the sky with him.

"I will liberate this universe." Bill said.

It was an omen. A warning. A promise. It wasn't anticipation he felt, it was near uncontrollable fear.


	69. Chapter 69

Dipper backed away from the young boy standing near him. The man wasn't breathing, he wasn't really thinking. He had instincts like any other animal and they were screaming. They had always been on edge, especially recently, but the word 'Liberation' pushed him over it. Bill Cipher was currently in a form that appeared harmless. Bill Cipher was not harmless. There was no longer any filter that made others feel safe around him. Whatever this demon felt, whatever he thought, would occasionally project into the minds of those near him. It wasn't that the demon had no control over this, its that he was comfortable. And when one gets comfortable they tend to let themselves go.

Bill had thoughts and feelings that humanity could never hope to comprehend. He was not ashamed of this aspect of himself. He reveled in them because they were him. And Bill thought himself great.

"I think I made a mistake," Dipper said shakily. "I can't breathe."

Bill dropped his head to look at the man near him. His smile tore at his face in delight, his eyes completely distorted.

"You can hear it can't you?" Bill said, pointing at Dipper's head, tapping it. He then dragged that finger down to his chest. "Isn't this what you wanted? Isn't this what you were asking for when you broke that orb?"

It was quiet now, the thoughts leaving him as the fear began bleeding away and the feeling of desperation disappeared. Dipper gasped for air like he had been drowning. Bill watched him do this curiously. He felt guilty. He wished he didn't feel guilty, he had no real reason to feel guilty. Once Dipper had reached a state of equilibrium he examined Bill. The demon had a sweet smile; dimpled and delicate. What you would expect to see on a child. There was nothing apparently out of the ordinary other than what he inherently knew was wrong.

"What? I thought you wanted to understand me?"

Dipper pushed Bill's hand off his chest. Yes. He wanted to understand him.

"I don't know if I can. Why-" Dipper suddenly stopped. He then closed his eyes and gathered his thoughts.

"Why?" Bill mimicked eccentrically. He then stepped in closer, peering up at him.

"Why... why are you like this?" Dipper finished.

Bills smile fell, his eyes dropping to his little black bow. He fiddled with it, his fingers gently pulling and twisting it. Dipper waited for an answer patiently.

"Maybe its because I'm old. I am very old. Very, very, very, very, very,-"

"Stop that."

The demon let out a mild chuckle.

"But I think it's that..." Bill hesitated, his face breaking into a smile once more before allowing his eyes to slowly rise back up to meet Dipper's own. After this he continued in a hushed tone, "I have always been this way. There is no 'why'. There is no long story." He then turned around and focused on the motel. "I guess you could say it was destiny. I am what I was meant to be. Don't you think that's funny Pinetree? I am a party that never ends."

He then stalked off to where Ford and Stan had gone to, leaving Dipper alone near the van. He wasn't sure what to make of Bill now. And if he thought about it? He had never really been sure what to make of him. He doesn't think anyone ever has, that must get...

"...Lonely." He mused out loud.


	70. Chapter 70

He stopped that train of thought right there. Humanizing a monster would be a mistake, this was something he learned long ago from his uncle's stories. Ford didn't talk about Bill. But there were occasions during the late hours when he would find his uncle playing chess by himself. He looked so lonely in those hours, hurt. Dipper would join him in these moments, and his uncle seemed grateful for it. There were a lot of things about his uncle he didn't know. Like how life beyond the void was or why he still made an effort to keep in contact with people from other dimensions. All he really knew was that his uncle had no real friends outside of the family. Even old Fiddleford Mcgucket wasn't really a friend, not anymore anyway. The most those two had left was a strictly business relationship.

He walked into a conversation between Ford and Stan once. Well, it was more of an argument that ended in Ford shouting that he didn't want to make any more friends. He didn't need them. And somewhere in Dipper's heart, he knew whose fault it was that his uncle felt this way.

The first thoughts Dipper had about Bill back during his initial summer in gravity falls were, "Dream Demon" and "Wow. It really is just a talking triangle." Another was, "Holy hell he just blew a hole through my stomach! How am I not dead? Oh, yeah... this isn't real." After that incident in his uncle's head, ever so often the young twelve-year-old Dipper Pines would think about that weird wacky golden creature. It was rather hard not to. The entire shack during that summer was covered in triangles with eyes. In fact, even outside of the shack there were things that resembled Bill Cipher in some way. But, he would heed the author's warning. He would not summon this demon and after some time he found it easy to push his memories of him into the back of his mind.

But, despite young Dipper's efforts, Bill came to him instead.

The second encounter with Bill was somewhat horrifying. A world he had never expected to be just pulled into. The mindscape. A warped depiction of reality being played with by something not really sane. His thoughts at that time were "Oh my god what is wrong with the moon?" and "That screaming head isn't based on anything real right? Please get it away from me. I don't want to know the story behind it." But, Dipper had a feeling that screaming heads and a tilted world were just a small bit of what Bill truly wanted. No, he would reject him again. He would always reject him.

That is, until he didn't. There is nothing more terrifying than a loss of control. He still can't look at a sock puppet without getting goosebumps.

Dipper leaned back onto the van lazily, he then dug into his pants. The double-sided coin that magically ended up in his pocket was still there. It was unnaturally warm to the touch, like an ember. He flipped it once, twice, then sighed.

There was a hunger for the unknown deep within himself. His brain wanted to feast on that which he was told he could never understand. He wanted to hunt, dissect, and capture that which others claimed could never be real. Bill was both unreal and difficult to understand. He wanted to know, he will always simply want to know. To scratch the surface will never be enough, he needed more. He rolled the coin over his knuckles. It seemed to have a mind of its own. Usually, his clumsy self would have dropped it by now. But, he supposed, a demonic object would be a little strange.

He proceeded to wonder how far Bill would let him dig into his head. He wondered if he could do more than scratch the surface. His mind began to spiral. The coin got hotter and hotter. He began to lose himself in its motion as his thoughts went deeper, he reflected on something. Bills head, he remembered that taste of true insanity. 'Liberation.' he called it.

He shivered. It was horrifying, it was incomprehensible nonsense, it was complex, it was...

"Dipper?"

His sister's voice startled him and he began flailing like he got caught doing something naughty. The coin flew up into the air much higher than intended, he frantically grasped around randomly in an attempt to catch it. He missed as it hit his arm. He froze as it bounced up once before rolling down that arm directly into the open palm at the bottom.

He scowled at it as it stared back up at him. This was a really strange coin.

"Yeah Mabel?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Just wana say. Welcome, and also. Thank you all for your continued support. 
> 
> The main reason I don't directly reply to comments is that I don't want to clog the comment count with my own self. 
> 
> Don't think that I don't appreciate y'all. Cuz I do.
> 
> When I search for a story, I usually do so by filtering via kudos/coments. If someone chooses to read this.... Ah. I'm getting awkward. See y'all soon.
> 
> Ah. Exceptions:
> 
> I will always answer direct questions
> 
> I will always respond when something can be improved. (recommendations)
> 
> Sometimes I'm half awake and reply to shit randomly. I end up deleting those if I remember I did that.


	71. Chapter 71

"What are you thinking about you silly?" She asked.

His sister was peeking out from inside of the van. One side of her poofy brown hair was a flattened mess. Dipper took one last long look at the coin before stuffing it back into his pocket. He then looked at the moon. It was a waning moon tonight, just a bright yellow splot resting in the black void above.

"I wasn't really thinking about anything." He replied.

Mabel stepped out of the van to stand next to him. She then smiled at him kindly.

"Remember when we were kids, you know after that first summer in gravity falls?"

Dipper's face scrunched up as he thought about it, "Yeah? What about it?"

"Well, you... well. We went home and life was kinda normal after that. Remember?" She continued.

"Yeah so?" He replied. 

She giggled happily and replied, "But then you heard about the 'shadow people' hiding in the girl's locker room. Remember that?"

Yeah. Dipper remembered that. It turned out it was just a group of boys in spandex. He cringed at that one, it was awful and he was made to be the ringleader of those perverts.

"I remember Mabel. What's your point?"

She reached up and took his hat playfully, he didn't bother to take it back as she put it on her head.

"Well, the moment you found out there might be something supernatural nearby you got this look on your face bro. And then when you found out it was nothing you were really depressed."

"No I wasn't."

She shook her head and said teasingly, "Yeah you were. You love the supernatural."

"Well... yeah not really. I just like knowing things I guess." He breathed.

She then stuffed his hat back onto his head roughly, it covered his eyes.

"You had that look bro. The one you got when you found out shadow people might be in our school."

She hummed, Dipper fixed his hat and scowled at her.

"What about it?" He repeated testily.

"Well... you hadn't had it for a long time I guess. Maybe supernatural stuff just got to normal for you or something but.." She then paused, her face contorting into an expression of deep thought as she concentrated on an idea. Her eyes lit up once she caught it. After this, she continued with, "Sometimes I think you're worse than Grunkle Ford I guess. I'm just worried about you getting super excited about something only to end up super disappointed. So, what were you thinking about?"

What was he thinking about? Well. In his opinion, it really wasn't all that important. Just nonsense, just curiosity. It wasn't what she thought it was. So he shrugged off her question once more.

"Ahhh, Mabel. I wasn't thinking about anything really." He then took her hand and gently pulled her forward, "Come on, let's see if our Grunkles got our rooms ready."

They both then strolled toward the entrance of the motel. The mold, upon noticing Mabel was leaving, stumbled out of the car after them. But not before turning around and shutting the van door behind it. The mold was learning how to be 'courteous.' because Mabel told it to be so. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. A sentient mold doesn't have many feelings after all. Not yet anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me. Its really hard not to turn this into a straight up script. But, if you think about it, none of these chapters are a whole chapter. It won't look so bad once I put this in its proper chapter by chapter format. I assume this story will be around 25 or so chapters once fixed. 
> 
> I don't have a lot of experience writing stories as a novel. I'm not to good at it really.
> 
> (I repeat myself to much. Forgive dis foolish pleb)


	72. Chapter 72

Rooming arrangements were usually simple for the Pines. They had planned to go with the set up they were accustomed to. This set up was two joined double queen standard suites. When they went on trips together each pair of twins shared a room with one another. But, with the inclusion of Bill changes had to be made. No one was going to share a bed with him, that would be unthinkable, and no one really wanted to share a room with him either. They certainly couldn't let him have a room of his own, not without taking extensive measures. They doubted the hotel staff would appreciate them covering a room in sigils. So they added a cot. But that posed yet another problem. What room would have the cot? That had yet to be decided. All four of them were standing in a circle outside of their room doors to discuss it. Bill was leaning on the wall in between the two doorways, his expression bored.

"I don't mind if he rooms with us." Mabel said. "I mean, it probably won't be that bad."

"I can watch him sleep if he does." Dipper followed up.

Ford and Stan glanced at one another, then at Bill. The demon quicked his lips at them.

"I would like to spend the night near Pinetree. I think I love the idea of him watching over me. It's very... what's the word... Hmmm." Bill said, snapping his fingers as he tried to catch the word escaping him. It was resting just at the tip of his tongue.

Ford's face twisted in confusion. Stan's expression mirrored his brothers.

"Why would..." Ford began before being stopped by Bill's sudden interjection.

The demon's eyes lit up as he finally captured the word, "Creepy! No? Disturbingly attractive! Hah! I love it. Gives me these lovely little shivers when I think about it."

Both Ford and Stan began coughing aggressively. Dipper felt sick and nearly turned green.

"Oh that's right..." Stan said after a moment, his face morphing into an expression of pure understanding.

Ford looked at Stan questioningly.

"He's got it bad for the kid." He clarified, pointing at Bill. "I don't think I told you that last night."

"He's got what?" Ford asked, genuinely confused.

"Well uhhh..." Stan began, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Well, I don't really... Well, I think he is feeling all kinds of pink in the head. I mean, I didn't really believe it and I still don't. But..."

"Pink in the what?" Ford said tiredly.

"You know, he's gone all goo-goo eyed for him because of some magic mumbo jumbo." Stan replied.

Ford scowled, "Just tell it to me straight Stanley."

"I was poisoned by a love spell and now I'm honestly in love with him. He is all I can think about sometimes. Its been like this for three days. I mean really Fordsy, why else would you think I want to hunt down The Love God? I thought you were the smart one." Bill interrupted tonelessly, he almost sounded haunted.

Crickets could be heard echoing throughout the night as they all looked back at Bill for a long quiet minute. The response could be likened to someone telling a bad joke. Ford's face was frozen in an expression of pure horror, Stans in an expression of disgust, Dippers mimicked Stans though not as deeply as he was kinda used to it now, and Mabel's was oddly curious and questioning. It was just weird hearing something like that out loud.

"I..." Ford began, "I..." Ford repeated, "You what?" Ford concluded.

"Hey? You know what?" Stan said suddenly, "Let's just keep it simple. He is going to room with us Sixer. And hey, take a page from my book. When something confuses you, just don't think too hard about it yeah?"

"Alright. Yes. Let's do that." Ford agreed.

"Oh boy! Just what I wanted! Fordsy and old Stanley staring at me all night. What a dream." Bill said sarcastically, he then leaned forward and focused on Ford. "Though I suppose I can still have fun with it, I'm great with the elderly." He ended his final words in a way that promised no one was sleeping soundly tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ight. Time to get my lazy ass up and actually respond to people. Maybe yall can get an idea why I say I'm to awkward to do this. Anyway. I don't want to clog my comment count with my own self. So here we are. Here is my thanks as I personally dug back in time to reply here. Golly. If I missed anyone let me know.
> 
> @SuperWhoLockFanBiyotch 
> 
> You have no idea how happy it makes me that someone likes that mold. I was really worried about him, as OC are usually not well received. I couldn't use waddles as pigs only live a bit past ten years and he would be too old for adventures. So a mold was created for Mabel. That. And he has a purpose later on
> 
> @SamLovesHam1234
> 
> heheh. I love confusing people. 
> 
> @IWild 
> 
> Your excitement pleases me. 
> 
> @Jaguar448 
> 
> Hellow there you rare animal. I'm happy you're enjoying this. 
> 
> @ZeroBlanks
> 
> Imagine anything you pls. I try to write in a way that allows the reader to imagine whatever they want freely. Though I suppose details get low because of this.
> 
> @Ospskksj
> 
> I marked this story as a comedy but I dont find myself all that funny. Its nice to know that some people are getting a good laugh out of it. 
> 
> @crazybunnyfangirl 
> 
> Eheh. Yea. Im weird like that, happy your having fun.
> 
> @Sapiah 
> 
> XD
> 
> @moonbunny789 
> 
> Mabel is just funny like that.
> 
> @Left_In_The_Wreckage
> 
> Hooo boy. It always makes me happy when people see what I'm going for. 
> 
> @GooseJacket 
> 
> Dont worry. Story isnt going anywhere.
> 
> @toots30 
> 
> I love bastard kids. I always imagined if Bill took human form it would be that of a child's. Children are great for manipulation. 
> 
> @Mxl6w94 
> 
> Well. I do try. :)
> 
> @Dazzle3 
> 
> You really shine hunny. Thank you.
> 
> @Antiarctic 
> 
> Wow. Thank you a lot. 
> 
> @The_Starcatcher 
> 
> Well. I can't promise it's going to stay interesting for everyone. But I am happy people enjoy it anyway. 
> 
> @kiwillama 
> 
> Yes he is. 
> 
> @Violastar3
> 
> I am 100% going to finish this. Dont worry. 
> 
> @IffyWolf 
> 
> Thank you for the kind words. 
> 
> @Simml 
> 
> So am I. 
> 
> @nauseous_and_sadness 
> 
> XD Ah. You found that funny did ya? Very cool. Thank you. 
> 
> @Jdkwinxgrl
> 
> Ah what to say? Hmmm. You drag me out of my cave sometimes. Occasionally, I actually pay attention to what Im doing. Thank you for enjoying the story so far. You are the best.


	73. Chapter 73

The motel was an old family-run business. It was a worn-down one-story building out in the middle of nowhere. The location was desolate, it could even be considered lonely. Hardly any cars ever passed through in the earliest hours of the day, or really at any time of the day. Its landscape was mostly dirt, yellowed grass, with the occasional bramble of a wild blackberry bush. In the distance, there were hills covered in trees that were so far away that they resembled a blurry mesh of greens and browns. some of those hills belonged to Gravity Falls.

It was the earliest hours of the morning now. The sun was only just peeking over those far off hillsides in a bright golden glare; a soft touch of light on the earth. Bill was awake, having left the room quietly to be on his own. He was crouched over shaking, his body contorting uncontrollably. It turned out that sleeping may have more than one function on a body lacking one of its critical components. The pain was interesting to him though. So he can't exactly be mad that Tad hadn't explained entirely how these bodies work. He did know that the orb within it was more than just a protective device, it was a regulator. He was warned not to have it destroyed. That these bodies were not meant to contain beings such as themselves.

His current form was a personal proposal. A child. There were a lot of things Bill wished he didn't want right now. And at the time, he found a child's form to be the most unsettling. The most suited. It would have fit his needs better while working to deter his wants. Unfortunately, as it turned out, Bill was struggling with denying even the most basic of requests. But, he had one hell of a poker face. Sure it wasn't as good as the god of gambling but, he could at least fool some stupid humans. He has fooled mortals for years.

Being disgustingly honest has its perks in his opinion. The look on Ford's face was absolutely wonderful. He found himself laughing as one of the bones in his spine cracked. The laugher was short and chaste. How can he describe what pain felt like? It wasn't that he enjoyed it really. It was more akin to eating spicy food. It burns but you do it anyway. Because it does something unexpected to you, because you can, because it has a flavor beyond the average taste of something sweet or savory. His fingers pulled at his arms as his nails slightly grew sharper. They tore through his gloves. After one final quake, the pain stopped and he was left gasping.

He looked down at his hands, they weren't that of a child but they also weren't that of an adult. His nails weren't unmanageable yet, just longer and sharper. Not quite clawed, more like he got an eccentric job done at the salon. In other words, he probably wasn't finished yet. He would need a mirror to place his age, but he suspected he looked like a teenager now.

"You... have gotten taller."

Something was speaking to him from behind. Its voice a gentle yet deep whisper. A haunting murmur that wasn't exactly human. He turned around to find the source of the sound. It was that fungus creature. Shooting Star was protective of this thing, she hadn't left it alone since it made itself known. The creature was a strange... no. A weird thing. It was a weird thing. He liked weird things.

"What can I say? I'm a growing boy." he replied playfully.

"I also grow sometimes. It's... because I... Wa...n.. want th.. things." the mold said.

"You want things? Well, everybody wants things." Bill mused.

"What do.. do. What do you want?" It asked innocently.

Bill squatted town to get a better look at the creature below him. The thing was a little different now. Its arms and legs were more muscular, its eyes alight with an alien intelligence. After a moment he decided he would humor the mold with an answer. It wasn't a hard question to answer, so he didn't mind giving it away for free. Bill could be generous sometimes.

"I want everything and I want nothing."

The mold tilted his head to its side and stood up on its hind legs. It got closer to Bill's face, its eyes wide. It appeared confused.

"I dont.. think I understan.. and."

Bill smiled wide and cocky, his eyes crinkling under the strain of his expression.

"Everything means nothing. The earth, the sky, even the air is a lie. I want to tear it all down and build a new one. A better reality. Something free. Something fun. So I want everything and I want nothing."

The mold sat back down and closed its eyes as it thought. It seemed to be thinking really hard. Bill snorted at its antics, he then turned away from it and gazed at the sun. He liked the sun. The sun meant something.

"That's not all you want. You want something more." The mold said after a while.

"Oh?" Bill said, something mocking in his tone now, "What makes you think that?"

The mold crawled up and sat near him. Its head teeter tottering left and right methodically as it tried to understand why the sun burned. Eventually it resolved with, "It's not a thought. It is an instinct. It is my truth."

Bills face twisted angrily at first before dropping into something expressionless; accepting.

"Instinct huh." He said quietly, mostly to himself.


	74. Chapter 74

Ford's night hadn't been completely awful. Or at least, not as awful as Bill had promised. Sometime during the middle of it Stanley had fallen asleep and Ford was left alone watching over the demon in their room. Ford was a paranoid person by nature. Sleepless nights were a thing he was accustomed to. Most of the night was spent writing. The writings were in code, but the content itself wasn't what one may assume it would be. He had a diary, it wasn't quite the same as his journals, no it was something personal. Just something to place his thoughts and experiences. What he wrote he mainly kept to himself, like many who own a diary do.

They didn't say much to one another, Bill and he. The beginning of that night was full of bad jokes, the middle a game, and when it got late the demon child simply went to sleep. It was some time around five in the morning when the demon had awoken from that sleep. His eyes were wild, his expression full of some kind of joyful anticipation. They took one look at each other, neither spoke and neither moved, and they froze. That is until Ford slowly slid one of his hands down to the holster resting on his hip.

"I need a minute alone." Bill said.

"For what?" Ford asked lowly.

"I don't know yet but..." The demon then smiled oddly before finishing with, "I think it's going to hurt."

Ford watched as Bill's small body ran out of the door. He scowled at this before pushing himself out of the hotel's desk. He then pulled out his gun as he watched Bill sprint to the middle of the parking lot. He raised it slowly as he aimed for Bill's legs. He couldn't kill him, but he could certainly stop him from moving if needed. There was a loud crack and the creature laughed as its body grew. Ford kept his aim steady as he waited, somewhere in the back of his mind he thought the scene interesting, yet disturbing. Horrifying even. But the man remained calm regardless, he was used to seeing horrible things after all.

The sound of clothing tearing could be heard as the sun slowly came in. When it did he squinted his eyes as the light attempted to blind him. Then, it happened. Something soft and wet pushed through his legs and he slipped. He cried out in surprise as he lost his grip on his gun. As it flew out of his across and across the room it made its way to his brother's head. It slammed into him hard with an audible 'plunk'. Stan, who had been sleeping soundly, pulled himself up and rubbed the new red lump forming on his skull. He moaned painfully.

"Ford! What in the hell did ya do that for?!" he yelled angrily.

Ford heard him but he didn't answer, he was watching this sentient cryptoid class creature his niece had taken with her make its way over to Bill. The mold suddenly turned to look at him halfway there. It then said, "Sorry... accident..." before continuing on. The scene that played out before him was strange as well. Just a couple of monsters communicating in the distance, then watching the sunrise. It was an oddly human thing to do. He wasn't sure how to feel about that.

No, if he thought about it he had at least one idea. Bill was a lier, a cheat, and the most vile being he had ever known. But, there was one more thing about that monster he was certain of. Beyond the manipulation and disaster that was their friendship, he knew Bill had one other desire. It was a severely muted desire.

Kinship. It was just that Bill valued his end game above all other things. Yet he still had friends regardless of the fact that he appeared to not actually need them. He seemed to just simply want them even if he didn't truly value them. Even if he usually only used them. Or at least, that is what he assumed. He had a hypothesis written down once, long ago.

Age had long caught up with Ford despite how strong of a man he was. He groaned bitterly as his exhausted body struggled to get up off the floor. After a moment of doing this Ford felt a strong hand steadily grip his elbow. He knew it was his brothers, no one else besides himself had hands quite that large. Once righted he looked at the door joining his and the younger one's rooms. The door was open. There was a slimy green substance caking its corners. He then looked at his brother.

"Since I'm up now..." Stan began irritably upon meeting his eyes before continuing calmly with, "I should get everyone else up. And you? You should go take a nap. I get the feeling you didn't get any sleep last night did ya'? Don't worry, uuuhhh... I'll get ya' a bagel."

Ford took one more look at the monsters watching the sun before turning back to Stan. He then laughed heartily.

"Yes, alright. I'll do that. Just, keep an eye on things for me Stanley?" he said.

"Yeah, yeah... don't worry about it." Stan replied.

Ford then walked to his bed, his body falling on it clumsily. The blankets bounced and the mattress springs squeaked on impact.

"You're crazy you know that?" Stan said with a wide smile as something endearing in his voice leaked out.

"Yeah." Ford replied tiredly as he smiled back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well golly. How do I reply to you guy loving what I put down the way you do. Gosh. I'm just going to go roll around on my floor now. Thank you very much it means alot.


	75. Chapter 75

After showering last night, Dipper had gone to bed without drying his hair. The results, as one may imagine, led to hair so fluffed out that it could make a marshmallow proud of its waistline. He was curled up in his bed with the blanket bunched up in his arms when Stan roughly woke him. His uncle had tossed some clothes on the bed. Dipper yawned awake before sitting up and cracking his fingers with his palms. He then reached over and grabbed the clothing. Upon lifting the shirt up he took notice of the gaudy design and faded colors. It didn't take much brainpower to figure out that it was from his uncle's personal collection. But, he wasn't going to be picky about clean clothes, especially since he had forgotten to bring his own. This wasn't the first time Dipper had done this.

He thanked his uncle then got up and walked to the bathroom. The bathroom was what someone may expect from an old motel in the middle of nowhere. It had a yellowed old sink with those false diamond knobs that were popular in the eighties. The tile floor was a checkered pattern. Its colors were light brown and baby puke green. Dipper gazed into the mirror, it was a round mirror with no real distinct features. He took one look at his hair and knew it was going to punish him if he attempted to comb it. Yet he would attempt to do it anyway no matter how painful it was going to be.

"Hey Mabel? Where's your brush?" He yelled out.

"I left it in the shower." She replied.

Dipper's face twisted in confusion.

"Why is it in the shower?" He asked.

"I was brushing Tuesday last night." She answered.

"Wait? Did you wash that thing? Why were you brushing it in the shower?"

She didn't answer, but something else did reply to him instead. It was the sound of their room door closing shut as she left.

Dipper then decided to simply ignore his inquiries and grab the brush. He changed his mind about borrowing hers after viewing it though. The bristles were covered in mold. Just plain old grime and fur-like particles. A slimy substance dripped off it as he picked it up. He instantly dropped it as some of it touched his skin. After this, he decided he would just change his clothing. He started with the slacks, they fit perfectly. They must have been from Stan's younger years. The next was the shirt, it was a little loose on him and missing its top button making it a V neck. As he gazed at himself in the mirror his expression turned flat and empty. He gazed at the hair on his chest sticking out of his shirt before dragging his eyes up to the stubble on his chin that had grown overnight. He then came to one simple yet important conclusion.

'I am Grunkle Stan.'

And he shook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ight. I needed a break. Because no matter how wonderful yall are sometimes I just hate my writing. 
> 
> Welcome new people and thank you all for seeing how small my updates are and staying around anyway. And thank you veterans who stuck around even when I wasn't proofreading this shit during the early chapters. I can't imagine how frustrating fallowing this is. I love all of you. 
> 
> We will be moving on soon. 
> 
> It's real flattering that you guys think my dumptastic writing is awesome. It really helped me come back after my little break. Anyway. Back to my daily updates. I may update a second time today. Because I want to move on to the good stuff in the soup. CARROTS AND POTATOES ARE NICE AND ALL BUT I WANT DAT MEAT SON. *furiously slams fist on table*


	76. Chapter 76

It took some digging around but Dipper eventually found one of his uncles combs. He did not know which one it belonged to. Once finished he found that is hair was no longer matted but it wasn't tamed either. He was not lucky enough to find a razor, but it wasn't as if he were desperate for it. He can pull off sleazy if he needed to, he was a Pines after all. Once finished freshening up he left his room, the door automatically locked behind him. Dipper had an idea where his sister and Stan were. Judging by the time the motel was probably serving its complimentary breakfast. He didn't have high expectations for it but free food is free food. So he made his way across the sidewalk until he came to a set of glass doors. There was a sign on of the the doors that said, 'Breakfast Hours: 6:30 am-8:00 am'

He pushed the doors open. The room was mostly empty save for his family and that monster of a mold pile named Tuesday. Mabel was gathering food with Stan at the countertops. The mold followed behind her diligently as it ate anything that fell onto the floor.

"Remember. You gotta take it all sweety. Take it all." Stan said to Mabel as he piled on random cereal boxes.

"Do we really need to take all the food again Grunkle Stan?" She asked. "I always thought doing that was kinda rude."

"Ehhh..." He grunted as he took every single bagel off one of the racks, "Places like this are just giving food away for free like a bunch of chumps. So you have to clean them out." He then placed several muffins on Mabel's plate before continuing with what he thought was a reassuring smile, "It's just common sense."

She took the muffins off her plate and placed them back on the rack once Stan turned away. One of them was given to Tuesday who ate it happily, his long tongue gathered the crumbs that had congregated around its mouth. The mold made a rather disturbing sound as it did this. It was something that can only be compared to a mix of a joyous growl and a pleased hiss.

Dipper decided to walk to them after this, he was about to say hello before his eyes caught a younger man sitting at one of the nearby tables. He knew who this was even if he appeared much older now. He wouldn't say that the other was fully grown, he looked like he could be a sophomore in high school at the very least. The expensive-looking suit he was wearing was torn in several places. His hair was longer now and reached his shoulders. The eyes appeared to be even more predominant and powerful on that half adult face. Those strange inhuman eyes that hardly hid an unknown set of insane ideals and broken thoughts had always irked Dipper on an emotional level.

Bill was lounging in his seat, his feet resting rudely on top of the table in front of him. He smiled at Dipper once their eyes met and said, "Good morning Pinetree."

Ah, his voice was what it was. Smooth and filled with one simple emotion. Arrogance.

"Good morning Bill. You're looking uhhh..." Dipper awkwardly scratched the back of his head before finishing with, "Older."

Bills lips quirked halfway, "Well. I'm not getting any younger, that's for sure." He replied.

"Yeah..." Dipper agreed. "How much older are you going to get anyway?"

Bill hummed thoughtfully as he gazed at his sharp nails while stretching his fingers outward. He wasn't wearing gloves anymore and looking at those nails Dipper could guess why.

"Infinitely older I suppose. I'm ageless." Bill answered.

Dipper scrunched his eyebrows and pulled out a chair. He sat across from Bill and asked curiously, "Ageless huh? What's that going to look like anyway?"

Bill took his feet off the table. He then placed his elbows on the table and crossed his fingers. After this, he rested his chin atop them. His face twisted cattily as he leaned in closer to the man in front of him.

"Well, a triangle." He replied.

Dipper scowled.

"But in this body?" Bill continued. "Absolutely terrifying."

Dipper paled and he wasn't sure why. There was an edge to Bill's voice that left him feeling uncomfortable. Though if he were to be honest, everything about Bill made people feel 'uncomfortable.' In Dipper's opinion, Bill was never truly good at hiding his madness. He wasn't actually sure the demon ever truly tried to. The only reason Bill got anywhere in his deals was desperation. And at times, those who summoned him were people who tended to be charmed by that madness. Though those who can be allured by the demon's chaotic mind were usually the ones Bill came to see personally, no ritual required.

Bill suddenly chuckled as he reached out a hand toward the man in front of him. He then began playing with Dipper's hair. Those nails scratched gently across the man's scalp. Dipper jolted back as if he had been burned. Bill allowed his fingers to slide out if those brown locks as he pulled away.

"Your hair is more enthusiastic than usual today," Bill said. "It's soft, like a cloud."

The demon sounded entirely mystified by that simple fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golly. You guys are nice. Ah man.


	77. Chapter 77

The feeling that Bill left behind on Dipper's scalp was sticky. There were a lot of things about Bill that made Dipper feel sticky actually, and these random touches were one of them. It was a simple yet intrusive motion that left the man unsettled somewhere deep inside. Though, he had to admit it wasn't just the touch. It was the sound of the demon's voice during these moments. He could take violence from Bill, he could take the insults and unsavory manipulation as well but, Bill's honest sincerity will probably always be nightmarish and freaky. He wasn't really sure why he felt this way. It was simply unnatural and he wasn't used to it.

"Hey... I don't know if you just can't help it or something but, I would like it if you stopped doing stuff like that. I don't really know how to respond to it." Dipper said in a stilted way.

Bill leaned back and stared down at his hand as if it had betrayed him. He was smiling at it, it wasn't a kind smile. Though, Bill had never truly smiled kindly. It was one that resembled a sneer or a snarl. "Yeah. I can't help it sometimes. Hah! I'm not myself right now. I'm sick remember?" As he replied each word became quieter and quieter till it was nothing more than a whisper at the end. He then glanced back up at Dipper, his voice more audible as he said, "So it's great that we are going to do something about it. Don't cha' think?"

"I guess?" Dipper replied as he twiddled his thumbs under the table awkwardly.

Bill snorted as he kicked back and returned his feet to the top of the table. Dipper wasn't sure why he didn't realize this before, but Bill didn't have shoes. They were going to have to do something about his clothing situation later. They could probably get him something from a department store down the road.

Mabel and Stan pulled out the empty chairs nearby and sat next to them. The Mold slithered its slimy body under Mabel's chair and laid contentedly. Its tail then slowly circled around her leg. Once completely wrapped around it the end of that tail tapped the floor happily with a wet thumping sound.

The morning news could be heard from the television set in the corner of the room. It was an old CRT television from the nineties, the ones that had a VCR attachment underneath it. Dipper could hear them talking about school funding and other uninteresting topics, the sound became nothing more than noise after that.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat. And uh... Bill?"

"Yea?" the demon replied, his eyes watching at him curiously.

"Well..." Dipper began as he pulled himself out of the table, "Did you get something already or...?"

Bill's eyes crinkled under the size of his smile. "I'm not hungry. These bodies do not actually require food even if they can taste it."

"Oh? Ok. How does that work?" Dipper then shook his head before continuing with, "You know what... nevermind. Are you sure you don't want to get anything?" Dipper replied as he walked around Mabel and Stan.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You see, I don't find the process of digestion savory. I don't want to experience it. No. I think I'll skip it. Thank you." Bill said with a snort.

Dipper coughed awkwardly to himself as he realized the reason Bill didn't want to eat was because he didn't want to shit.

"Yeah... Ok." Dipper eventually replied.

The man then moved on to see what was left of the breakfast selections after his uncle destroyed it. There were not many choices, a few straggling jams, the muffins Mabel returned, and other random but scarce cold breakfast items. He knew Stan wasn't actually going to eat all the food he took, but instead pointlessly stockpile it in the van. He chose one muffin before filling one of the plastic solo cups with milk. His ears picked up on the news again as he did this. They were now talking about the weather. A cheery song played as the hostess explained how sunny the week was going to be and how hot the days were going to burn. He ignored it once more as the woman moved onto random birthday submissions.

Once he returned he found Bill carving something into the table with his nails. It was a series of symbols. He recognized the script even if he didn't understand them. He subconsciously stuck his hand into the pocket of his pants. To his surprise, he found that coin in there; Tad's coin. He didn't remember putting it in his pocket after he changed. Gently he rubbed his thumb over its mostly smooth texture, feeling the bumps of the symbols that circled around it.

"Stop that." Dipper demanded tiredly.

"I'm bored." Bill replied.

"What are you doing anyway?" Mabel asked as she looked up from her plate.

"I'm writing my name. What else?" He answered.

"Your name? Why?" Dipper scowled as he sat down and placed his breakfast in front of him.

Bill shrugged and said, "For the same reason you humans carve your names into trees and whatnot"

"So you're just being a dirty little delinquent then huh?" Stan said suddenly as he wiped his face. His uncle had a milk mustache.

"Yep." Bill said happily as he carved in a few more. So far the demon had around four different and very distinct letters written down.

They ate quietly now. Dipper began to tune into the sound of the news once again because of this. The music they played suddenly became a demanding intro as they moved on to a local crime topic.

_'Breaking news! A crazed office worker was captured on camera last night breaking into the Linn County Historical Museum in Brownsville Oregon! The camera, unfortunately, did not capture a clear view of the perpetrator's face. A priceless Navajo artifact was irreparably damaged and now is forever lost. The local Police on the scene could find no trace of him. Several eye witness claims say that they saw him float away into the sky! Many people recorded this incident on their cellular phones as this mysterious man made his escape!'_

Dipper glanced up at the screen as the news played several random pieces of footage showcasing various angles of the scene. What he saw made him spit out his food. It was a man in a white button-up shirt and black slacks of average hight. His hair becoming a mess as he floated away. He even waved at the people below and said in a calm but sincere voice, "Thank you, I hope you all have a wonderful night! Goodbye now!" A few people in the crowd could be seen waving back.

_'The police sent in a sketch of the suspect! If you recognize this man please contact- '_

The sketch was incredibly accurate. Those dark eyes and black hair paired with a smile so impossibly wide it went beyond normal could only belong to one man. One very strange man. Dipper Pines recognized him alright. It was absolutely and positively Tad Strange.

"Wow. He works quick!" Bill laughed.

"Do you know what he is doing?" Dipper asked.

"No. Not really. I haven't brushed up on his lore in centuries. But whatever it is, I'm sure it's going to be..." Bill suddenly halted, he then began carving into the table once more before finishing with, "Annoying."

The letters the demon wrote then began to glow red. The table immediately caught on fire. All of the Pines quickly stood and yelped as what they had on the table burned to ash. The Mold skidded away and huddled itself under Mabel. The unnatural fire then immediately ceased. But, the smoke from this fire had set off the alarms, the room had those fire sprinklers on the ceiling. Soon everyone was soaked, making them resemble drowned rats.

Bill looked at them and said, "Whoops... Did I do that?"

Stan growled as he grabbed the back of Bill's coat, yanking him out of his seat.

"Can't go five minutes without ruining everyone's day you brat!? Huh!?" He yelled as he dragged him out of the room. Mabel and Dipper followed closely behind. "Now we gotta leave early. I don't want to deal with explaining why one of those tables is a pile of ash."

Bill laughed before answering facetiously, "Brat? I'm older than you Stanley."

Stan lifted him up off the ground by his collar like he was a dog. "You act like a brat so I'm gonna treat you like one. Why in the hell did you do that for anyway?" He demanded irritably.

"Your funny Stanley. Anyway, I was bored. I didn't think my name would catch fire but it did. Isn't that interesting?" Bill answered honestly.

Stan shook him aggressively before putting him down. He then turned to Mabel and Dipper.

"Kids, Go wake Ford. Tell him that it's time to go. And I'll take this..." He looked down at Bill and growled. "... hooligan of ours to the van."

Stan then stormed away, dragging Bill behind him as he did. Mabel and Dipper looked at each other before moving on to Ford's room. Their uncle was sleeping, and they felt bad for waking him because he looked genuinely tired. He had deep dark bags under his eyes. Dipper carefully reached over and shook him before backing away quickly. His uncle didn't take to being abruptly woken well. He was a paranoid man. They watched as Ford pulled out his gun and shot it off at the wall in front of him while breathing heavily. It left a scorched hole behind.

Once calm Ford gazed at them and said, "Oh, Goodmorning kids."

"Yea, Good morning Grunkle Ford. Uhh... We gotta go." Dipper said.

Ford sighed deeply. He didn't know why they had to go. But he wasn't going to question it. He had several ideas as to why, and they all pointed to one creature.

"Alright. Mabel go get your things. Dipper come and help me with your uncles and mine."

They separated after this. Dipper gathered Stan's things, which wasn't much. His uncle was one of those people who liked to leave his stuff in the car when they traveled. All he found was Stans slippers, whatever outfit he was wearing last night and his comb. Ford dug under his bed till he found his metal padlocked suitcase. As Dipper looked at it somewhere inside he wished he had remembered to take his own with him. But, he supposed, Ford had enough tools that he wouldn't have actually needed to. Once they finished they met with Mabel outside. His sister was holding a light travel bag. They then walked to the van.

Bill and Stan could be seen waiting for them at the back of the van. Ford scowled at the demon before he manually unlocked the doors. The first to go in was Bill, he sat in the seat that was located just behind the drivers. Stan had pushed the demon into the back roughly before moving on to his own seat in the front. Ford left them for a bit saying something about needing to check out. He was back rather quickly. They must not have questioned him about the alarm. One can assume that this was because Ford was an intimidating man at times.

As they started up the van the radio began playing. The smooth deep voice of its host wished them a wonderful morning before playing some classic oldies as they pressed on down the road. After some time a conversation began. An important conversation. They needed to find the Love God. Ford recommended they track his signature using a sample of the potion that may be flowing in Bill's bloodstream.

"You're not going to find it in my blood Fordsy." Bill said

Ford then asked why.

"Because this body is not me and that spell is not physical. If it was, none of you would be alive right now." Bill answered in a tone much too happy. As if the idea was something he desperately wanted to be a reality.

They then tossed around a series of ideas. Such as capturing its essence using a magically enhanced pressurized atomic stabilizer. This one was quickly shut down as it would take years to build. They then began to discuss other possible theories. There was some science and some math, none of which added up to any definitive conclusions or answers. His uncle, Dipper noticed, seemed to be enjoying their conversation. And Bill himself also seemed to be enjoying it on a surface level. He could see how they had been friends once long ago. Something about that made him unhappy. Something about that made him hate Bill even more for a past he wasn't alive to see.

"Guys! Hey!" Mabel suddenly shouted.

Dipper heard her, but Bill and Ford had not as they were lost in their own conversation. So she yelled again a second time, except much louder.

"Guys!"

They halted their conversation. Bill turned to look at her while Ford focused on the road.

"Yes?" Ford asked.

"He is going to be in Riverside California next month." She replied.

"Oh really? What makes you say that?" Bill asked, his voice amused.

She lifted up her phone and showed them a picture of a concert poster. It was bright and colorful, its font cheezy and bloated. The pudgy blonde man on the poster was very recognizable. He hasn't appeared to have aged at all since Dipper last saw him ten years ago.

"I just looked him up online. You guys always over complicate things. The Love God might be supernatural but he is still just a musician."

Bill quickly snatched the phone from her. Mable gasped as she pulled her hand back. As the demon gazed at the image on the phone the color of his eyes began to shift into a deep dark red. The color of blood. His face stretched and pulled into something entirely inhuman and cold. He looked happy. He looked bloodthirsty. He then gazed up at Mabel, her heart began to beat faster. She was terrified of that look even if it wasn't actually directed at her.

"You're a very smart girl Shooting Star. Don't let anyone tell you anything different." He said in a voice so distorted and wrong that it caused her to quake. If only a little.

She didn't reply, she instead froze as she squeezed the mold sitting on her lap tighter. Suddenly a big thick meaty hand swung around and slapped Bill across the head. He dropped her phone on impact.

"Stop scaring my kids." Stan said gruffly, as he looked at him through the rearview mirror.

Bill began to laugh. "That hurt Stanly! You really don't hold back huh!"

Dipper saw his uncle's eye twitch before he turned and looked away.

"I don't think it was on purpose..." Mabel interrupted. Her voice breaking the sudden tension.

"You don't need to worry about him Mabel..." Dipper said.

Ford then cleared his throat, "So we are heading to Riverside huh? We should be able to reach it within a day if we take the backroads."

"Do you even know any of the 'backroads' around here Ford?" Stan questioned skeptically.

Ford chose to ignore him.

Dipper cleared his throat and asked, "But the concert isn't for another month. What are we going to do while we wait?"

"Well. I got an old lab in the town nearby. We can stay there and figure things out." Ford replied.

Dipper then fell into his thoughts as he looked out of his window. He assumed Ford was going to set up a plan once they hit that lab. A plan to take care of Bill.

As the van drove on through the hours it eventually began passing through a small town. It had quaint little houses and a large wooden clock tower in the distance. The sidewalks were made of bricks and its streets faded. Willow trees could be seen around every corner. He must have missed the name of this town as they drove in. Dipper watched all the little shops they passed until they pulled by a thrift store.

"Hey, Grunkle Ford?" "Yea?" His uncle replied.

"Can we stop here so I can get some stuff. I didn't pack."

"You didn't pack?" His uncle said with a scowl as he slowed down the van and turned it around.

"Yeah. And also Bill looks kinda terrible. I don't think we can go around in public with him looking the way he does right now."

"Oh... yes. That's right. Alright then. Is this the place? The 'True Thrift Deals'?" Ford asked as he read the sign in the front as he pulled into its parking lot.

"Yeah. It is." Dipper replied as he to gazed up at the sign. It had delicate-looking hand-painted little flowers around its corners, and under was another sign made out of cardboard that read, 'fifty percent off all items marked with a green tag.'

As they pulled in Stan told them he would wait for them in the car. Ford said he would wait with him, neither were really interested in going shopping. Mable was excited about going into the store. She loved thrift stores. She loved to find old clothes and lost styles that no one wore anymore. The ones in small towns always had the best clothes in her opinion, as they were usually owned by only the oldest people. As they pushed the door to the store open the sound of fifties doo-wop music could be heard playing from an old jukebox. The song specifically was 'Sh-boom', a classic that told them one thing. That this thrift store was exactly what Mabel hoped it would be.

Dipper personally prayed no one would ask about the weird green 'dog' following behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No. 1 thing. I WAS CALLED A POTATO AND I LOVED IT> You all were so nice and I love you all so much I decided to write an actual chapter for once.
> 
> *I want to die. I am never doing this again. I hope there aren't any grammatical errors omg.*


	78. Chapter 78

There were not many people in the store. The few that were there seemed to be mainly preoccupied with themselves. The owner, or at least who Dipper assumed was the owner, was an elderly woman sitting at the cash register. Her glasses were thick in a way that made her eyes appear to be in a constant state of confusion. Her dress was trimmed with lace, the colors were faded but still pleasantly quaint. She kindly waved at them as they entered and they waved back.

The racks were full of clothes from various eras of time. Mabel grabbed Dipper's hand and beamed at him.

"Let's look for something fun!" she said.

She then pulled him as she ran into those racks. The first one they came to was full of shirts. She dug through them like an animal, tossing some here and some there till she came across a colorful one in the men's section. The word 'flower child' was written on with beads. It brown leather tassels on its edges. She picked it up and held it up to Dipper's chest.

"I think this matches your eyes." She said happily.

"I don't think that shirt is for me. It seems like its more of a 'you' thing." He replied, smiling down at her.

"You know what!?" She then held the shirt up to herself, it was much too large for her. But, Mabel liked things a little loose. "Your right broski! We have the same eyes after all!" She continued.

She then took off to another rack, her mold carefully hid under them as it followed her. Dipper turned to Bill, who was leaning on an old bookshelf tapping his foot to the music. He would have to be dealt with first. He wondered what Bill would actually wear. He could have Mabel pick something perhaps. Dipper then chuckled to himself. Mabel's choices would be questionable but fun. Bill did say he liked fun things after all.

"Hey. I wonder, did you pick out that suit yourself when you got that body?" Dipper asked.

Bill nodded as he replied, "Of course I did. I have wonderful taste you know."

Dipper walked up to Bill and leaned back onto the wall just beside him.

"How did that work out anyway?" he asked. "Did Tad just have a bunch of child-sized suits in his house?"

"No. The ship just has a stock of various human clothing articles." Bill replied.

"The ship?" Dipper questioned.

Bill moved in closer, Dipper leaned away awkwardly. He then noticed something was going on with Bill's eyes. He could see the iris of those eyes fade until there was nothing but the whites. A scene began to play in them. A world underground, a familiar metal room, and smooth shining pieces of machinery along circular walls.

"Can you see it? I don't know if it's as clear as it would be coming from my own eye." Bill asked.

Dipper subconsciously moved in closer. He recognized this place, he had been there before. Years ago when he was a child. It was one of his first adventures with Ford, one where he almost lost his uncle because of his own fear.

"Yeah. I can see it. I recognize this place, I've been there before." Dipper answered.

Bill smiled. "That's interesting. Well, Fordsy always did enjoy building things beyond his mortal comprehension."

This drew Dipper's eyes to his lips. He was curious. How sharp were those teeth? He wondered if Bill would let him pull one out to examine it. He then noticed that the demon wasn't breathing. Perhaps they don't breathe. Do they choose not to breathe at times? Do these bodies have lungs? Bill then let out a breath as the scene moved on to another room within the ship. It was a room full of tubes and a screen.

"What's that supposed to mean? My uncle knows his machines inside and out." Dipper asked.

"The ones he builds are only half-understood after a certain point. Especially when he dabbles in magical and alien parts. He knows them on a surface level, much like how you humans pretend to understand infinity. Something that both exists and doesn't exist. It's how I fooled him into building a portal all those years ago." Bill replied mockingly.

The scene in his eyes changed to something even further within, this part of the ship was active. A confusing twist and turn of clear pipes pumping black goo into a tank. Something was growing in this tank. What exactly were they? A brain. He had to have a brain. A mind. How did these brains deal with the noise that was Bill? Dipper's eyes slid to Bill's neck, did blood flow in these bodies in the same way it does for a human? Did it have a heartbeat? Dipper's fingers then began to inch forward to Bill's neck to feel for a pulse. He stopped just before touching him. He then pulled himself away, walking backward a few steps.

"We... uhmm." Dipper began. He then looked back into Bill's eyes, they were no longer showing the ship. They looked as they did before, except there was a childish shine to them now. The kind kids get during their birthdays or Christmas."Well... Let's go find you something to wear. Shoes. Yeah. You want to go look at those first?"

Dipper then began to walk away, after a moment he noticed Bill wasn't following him. He turned back and found him standing where he left him.

"You coming?" Dipper asked, getting annoyed.

Bill moved up to him in long elegant strides, well as elegant as a barefoot person can be anyway. Once near he leaned in, his lips just an inch away from Dipper's ear. He then whispered as if he just found out an amazing secret and he just couldn't wait to tell him it, "When I'm close enough, I can hear what goes on in your head. Isn't that a funny and unexpected side effect?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit. The note was remembered. Oh no. Hehe. Yep. It will have importance later. 
> 
> How in the hell... Golly. Yes. I try not to put anything pointless in the story lol. didn't think anyone noticed that. Oh dear. Somehow that makes me super happy. How in the hell did anyone remember that little thing? 
> 
> Also, daaaayaaammn. People who gave this poopoo kudos like months are actually reading this story. I had no idea that was going on. Yall are crazy. Holly hell. HAH! Love ya.


	79. Chapter 79

Dipper immediately moved away, shoving Bill hard as he did.

"You can what!?"

Bill chuckled lightly as he watched Dipper run and fall into the clothing racks nearby.

"Well. It's not as clear as it would be in the mindscape. It's more like an itch, it could be because half of me is inside of you. I have permission to get into your head if I want to. Kind of. I do not know the exact reason why. It's a semantics thing probably."

Dipper growled, his eyes focusing on the demon.

"I do not want you inside of my head Bill."

Bill simply shrugged before stating, "Of course you don't. What I could pick up on made me feel like a test subject. It was curious." He then moved closer. Dipper moved further away in an effort to keep his distance. Eventually, they were simply circilng one another. Bill then stopped trying. After this he started to laugh at the silliness of it all. "We can do something about it if you like? I can still make deals in this form after all." He then held out his hand, the flames flickered to life and encased the appendage. They were weaker, but they still burned.

"I don't want to make any more deals with you." Dipper replied, his voice fierce and determined. "I'll just keep my distance untill you get this..." he suddenly paused as he moved his hand to his chest, digging his fingers into it. After this, he aggressively finished with, "... thing out of me."

Bill continued to hold out his hand and spoke as if he didn't hear him, "I'll stay out of your head. I won't come in unless you want me to. And you..." The demon's eyes slowly began to shift, they resembled his real eye, nothing more than a slit on yellow. "You will tell me when you want something. If it involves me I want to know what it is. I have to know what it is."

"I told you that I do not want to make any more deals with you." Dipper spat.

Bill's hand burned regardless of the rejection.

"Take my deal." Was all he said.

They silently stared at one another now, neither budging. They were near the jukebox. It was a bright glittering candy apple red that resembled a hotrod from the sixties. The sound of it changing a record inside could be heard, a gentle movement of old gears, a 'click' and a warm 'hum'. The song 'It Had To Be You' by Frank Sinatra began to play. Its smooth sound contrasted yet complimented the storm inside of their minds. Violence in one and something otherworldly in the others. They stayed unmoved like that for what felt like an eternity. Dipper's eyes eventually fell onto those flames. They danced slowly along the other's palm, determined in their own way. After a moment longer the young man sighed.

"Why do you want to do this anyway Bill?" Dipper asked. "What do you get out of it? Having to know what it is I want? Can't you already do that?"

"... What do I get out of it?" Bill repeated, his face falling into an expression Dipper had never seen before. He wasn't sure how to describe it. "I... guess I have to get something out of this right? Well, I get..." he suddenly shook his head. He then walked closer. This time Dipper didn't move away. "I guess I get something I don't really understand out of it. Or something... I just..."

Dipper bit his lip, his face softened as he watched Bill struggle. He didn't know if it was real but, he felt... something. It was close to pity. Bill, he didn't do things for others. He didn't care about others. He was sure Bill wasn't doing this for anyone but himself. Love is selfish, that's what he learned when he was a kid back when he experienced his first love with Wendy. He remembered a lot of things after her as well. And after a while longer reminiscing his past, he began to understand what Bill was struggling with.

Probably. Well, maybe. A small sound escaped the back of Dipper's throat. It was almost a snort, it was almost a laugh.

He then reached out and took Bill's hand.

And Bill? He looked disgusted with himself as he shook Dipper's hand. He even snarled as he pulled away.

"I hate this and I hate you." He said. The demon then gazed up the ceiling and growled the word, "Instinct."


	80. Chapter 80

Bill had a tendency to do things that often contradicted what he was aiming for. It was something he was used to. He would claim time wasn't real yet he would promise to see people tomorrow. He would claim reality was fake but he planned to make his own out of it. He would wear things that were both sharp yet gaudy. There were a lot of things about himself that made it difficult for him at times to do what he wanted. His nature made him say and do things that came off as insane. That is because he was, yet he was also sound in his logic at times. That is what it means to be chaotic. And sometimes, those things would bite him. He did what he wanted, and he always did it his way. He ran on both instinct and reason. Sometimes though, instinct goes beyond his reason. Even if his reason said getting closer to Dipper was a bad idea, his instinct begged for it. Even when he had plans to do otherwise. And so, as he shook that man's hand he felt two very contradicting emotions. A story of his own confused existence, one of success and one of failure.

"Alright Bill. How do I know you're going to keep your end of it huh?" Dipper asked as they walked to where the shoes were.

"No. I'll keep it. I don't want to dig around in your head." Bill replied.

Dipper picked up an ugly sandal off one of the racks. It resembled a bumblebee.

"You know I can't just take your word for anything right?"

Bill dug his nails into the shelf that held the shoes.

"I just don't want to do it ok? Yea. Hah! Maybe I just don't find what you're thinking about all that interesting. You're pretty conceded you know that?"

Dipper let out one heavy breath through his nose. He then moved on to something higher above on the shelf. He had no idea what Bills shoe size was.

"Yeah. Ok. So you don't want to know what's going on in my head but you want me to tell you about it huh? You contradict yourself a lot, you know that?"

Bill stopped digging into the self and brought his hand to a pair of ballroom dress shoes. They were golden and covered in rhinestone. They were some of the ugliest shoes Dipper had ever seen.

"Yeah. I know that. So what?" he answered.

Bill's face then quirked up into a look that was somewhat off-putting. The expression lasted for only a second before turning into something snarky. There was something about it Dipper decided. He didn't have a word for it, but it was curious. A smile is worth a thousand words huh? Well, if that's true there was no way he could read them all in a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well, golly. What to say. I don't know? Every day you guys are so lovely. How can I even comprehend dealing with it? I think I'm just gonna explode or something. 
> 
> Welcome new readers, thank you. And another thank you for those who are still here and still enjoy it even now. I'll try to keep the story interesting. I can't promise it will be perfect, but I can promise to finish it.
> 
> I messed up. I moved something to fast. I'll slow it down but I'm feeling shitty about that. Oh deaaaaaarrr.


	81. Chapter 81

Bill took the shoes and carefully sat on the shoe bench nearby. He then set one down next to him before crossing his legs. His pants tore a little more around the knee as he did this. He examined the shoe, turning it left and right before lifting it to his nose and smelling it.

"Hah! It smells like dirt." He said.

Dipper watched him curiously as Bill then slipped it onto his foot. It appeared to fit. Bill put on the other shoe after this and stood up, stomping it twice on the floor. The false gems on these shoes captured the light as he did this.

"So you want those ones?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, why not? I like them." Bill responded nonchalantly.

Bill then sat back down on the bench, taking them off, before handing them to Dipper. They then began to walk to that elderly woman at the cash register, deciding to buy them now because walking around barefoot in a store was awkward in Dipper's opinion. She rang them up and said, "Here you are dearie." In a shaky but kind voice as she handed them back. After this, Bill put them on once again. The back of his coat violently ripped in half as he bent over. The elderly woman gazed at this questioningly.

"He... uhh. He had a growth spurt." Dipper clarified awkwardly.

She continued to stare at them.

"Kids grow so fast nowadays you know?" Dipper reasoned cautiously.

The older woman then smiled, nodding.

"Oh don't I know it. I watched many children grow in my time. I do think that a young man of his age shouldn't be wearing a child's clothes though you know. Not sure anyone can fix the damage to that lovely suit of his."

Bill began to chuckle as he leaned forward and said, "Trust me toots, a 'young man' of my age would be wearing nothing but a hat and a bow tie if I could."

The elderly woman's mouth fell open, she wasn't sure how to respond to that. Dipper was immediately embarrassed, and so he apologized before roughly dragged Bill away. She watched them go and adjusted her thick glasses as she did. She then, in a rather breathless way, began to laugh as she said, "My goodness, what a firey boy that was."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one should worry about missing my poo poo updates. I actually recommend people hold off a few days considering it takes a week for an entire chapters worth to come out. 
> 
> Also. Some day's I'm lazy af. Like today. I only had it in me to write a paragraph


	82. Chapter 82

Mabel had to get a cart after a while, she picked out many lovely little things from clothes and hats to toys and nicknacks. Tuesday was hidden within the pile inside of the cart. His face would occasionally peer out as she moved through the store. Mabel had on a fuzzy rimmed hat, its tag had fifty cents written on it. Around her neck was three random scarves she had found during her journey within the store. They came in various textures, one being faux, one being wool, and another being sequence. The tag on these scarves read, twenty-five cents.

She found her brother and Bill looking through coats. She stood a distance away and watched them interact. It was odd, in her opinion. Mabel, despite what some may think, pays attention to others. Being older now she got better at picking things up. They appeared to be simply talking for once. And not the kind of talking that involved suspicion, fear, and blatant hatred. Dipper had it in him to hold a grudge when he wanted to. 

There was something about it she thought. An understanding had been reached. It wasn't large but it wasn't small. What that understanding was, she did not know. Nor did she know how to feel about it. She leaned onto her cart, contemplating their interactions. It was so normal looking and that in itself wasn't normal. Bill suddenly dug into the rack. Eventually, he pulled out a long western trench coat. It appeared to be made of a white leather material and covered in tiger stripes.

"This one is interesting." Bill said to Dipper as he held it out.

"Yeah, it is if you want to look like a pimp." Her brother mumbled.

"Hmm. A pimp huh... I made a deal with one of those several generations ago. Do you want to know how it turned out?" Bill asked.

Dipper sighed before replying, "Not really."

Bill laughed as he tossed the coat back onto the rack.

"Well, It turned out as they all did back then. A waste of my time."

"I get the feeling that a lot of your deals are a waste of time Bill." Dipper voiced in a way that sounded like an insult.

Bill simply chuckled in response, it was a dark and silky sound. 

It was really weird to see them just 'shopping' Mable concluded. It was just... really weird. But, it was also not weird at all somehow. Mable reached into her cart and stroked the creature hiding inside. Its body quaked under her hands. She took notice of Bill's shoes. They had a familiar pattern to them. She then pulled out a fantastically shimmering blazer and bow tie set she found a while ago. It was too large for her but she kept it anyway, she planned to strip it but... It did appear to match those shoes. After a moment of consideration, she bundled it up and held it in one arm as she pushed her overfilled cart up to them. They turned to her upon hearing its approach.

"Hey there you guys." She said.

"Whats up Mabel." Dipper responded.

"Shooting Star." Bill greeted right after.

"Well... I found this? Do you like this?" She asked as she held out the blazer and bow tie set.

Bill gently took it from her, holding it outward to examine it. It was ugly, much like his shoes. He was ok with that. After examining it he slipped it on and tied the bow around his neck. He was starting to resemble a Vegas magician.

"You look awful." Dipper said flatly.

Bill suddenly reached out, his fingers would have grazed Dipper's cheek if her brother hadn't pulled away fast enough. She watched her brother's face twist into a scowl, she then turned to Bill. He seemed to be amused by this.

"Then I guess we match, don't we babe."

"Don't touch me." Her brother replied.

Mabel placed her hand over her mouth. Years ago she messed with a love potion and it turned out for the better. She began to wonder as she gazed at the small quirk on the other's lips if this one could have a happy ending as well. There was something genuine in the demon's eyes and that left Mabel feeling conflicted. She shook her head and discarded her thoughts as she remembered that Bill was Bill. A monster. And once he was free from this potion he was definitely going to burn the world to the ground. She wouldn't forget who he was, and she knew her brother also wouldn't. And because of that, everything she thought saw in him now meant absolutely nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, as usual. I ended up updating once more today. Oh well.
> 
> Oh yea. @Pink Lion 
> 
> I manage to update everyday by hardly writing anything. Cuz I blow lol. I'm very happy ur having fun. All I want is for y'all to enjoy yourselves.


	83. Chapter 83

Dipper eventually began shopping for himself. He was fast about it, piling in random t-shirts and bottoms into the cart for himself. As for Bill, all he needed was some black slacks and a white dress shirt and he was set. Unlike the rest of them, he said he didn't actually need a full wardrobe. They greeted the elderly woman at the counter as they purchased the clothing. After this Bill was sent to the dressing room to get out of his torn-up rags. Mabel and Dipper sat next to one another on the chairs outside of these rooms. It took about five minutes before he walked out fully dressed. He looked like he was about to go on stage. His hair did not though, it could be said that it resembled noodles.

"Wow! You look great Bill! Hey, I can cut your hair later if you want? I bet you could be a real show stopper with my magic touch." Mabel said excitedly.

The demon gazed at her, feeling somewhat tickled by the compliment. Bill was a simple creature at times, he liked it when people said nice things to him. But, he also liked it when people cursed and despised him.

"Yeah, I know I clean up nice toots." He replied, he then took both his hands to his hair and combed through it until it was somewhat decent. "You can have a go at messing with my hair if you want. Hah! Go on ahead and make me shine, I won't stop ya'."

Dipper looked at his sister and let out a long exasperated breath. Her eyes were shining with ideas that probably involved sharp objects and glitter. He knew that look, his sister had always enjoyed playing with dolls.

They left the store after this with each of the young Pines twins carrying what they purchased inside of trash bags. Thrift stores often gave trash bags to people who purchased a lot of junk and Mabel had in fact purchased a lot of junk. She always did. The low sound of the radio could be heard as they approached the van. Ford could be seen sleeping in the front, Stan could be seen picking at his toenails in the passenger's seat. Stan greeted them with a smile as they moved to the back and tossed their bags inside.

Stan thought it would be best if they stay in this town for the night instead of carrying on. Ford, who awoke to the sound of them tossing stuff in the back, agreed. He was awfully tired after all and they were not in a rush. The search for a place to stay didn't last long, they found an old bread in breakfast a few blocks down. The building was a large victorian mansion painted baby blue with bright red doors. They pulled into the side of this building and got out. After this, they made their way up to its creeky old wooden steps. Dipper noticed the sign on the entrance doors before it was pushed it open. It said 'Welcome' and had the same painted flower pattern as the thrift stores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this stuff is getting boring and stuff. Stuff ain't gonna happen till later in the trip. The main conflict is Bill Cipher. So there isn't going to be any baddies till later. The trip itself is ez going until... uhh Tad I guess. 
> 
> I won't ask yall to stay for that if it ain't your cup of tea. The road trip is going to be used to develop relationship stuff. There will be friendship/family/and romance stuff. I guess. Maybe some action when Tad comes in again. Mostly, ahhmm. Psychological issues and mild horror (bill) stuff.... I suppose is what this trip is going to be used for.


	84. Chapter 84

The owner of this bed and breakfast was a kindly looking old man. He had salt and pepper hair that was much more salt than pepper. This hair was paired with sun-kissed tan skin and a set of lively green eyes. His eyes moved to each of the new guests that had entered the hotel until they finally fell on Bill. They appeared to glow upon seeing him, but it was so dim that it could be taken as nothing more than a reflection. No one took any notice of this strange occurrence. The elderly man quickly looked away from the demon as he gazed at the group as a whole.

"Welcome, how may I help you all? Will you be staying with us?" He grinned happily as he said this. It was a craggy old smile, but pleasant none the less. He had a very stilted way about him but a smooth way of speaking.

Stan walked up to the counter before talking to the other. Once close he ordered a set of rooms. The price was surprisingly decent. Usually places like this, ones located in the middle of nowhere, would amp the price up for tourists. This elderly man spoke to them as he personally walked them up to their rooms. Apparently they did not get many guests and so he was the only one on staff today. His wife would be here after work he explained, she cooked wonderfully and he told them that they should look forward to it.

"What kinda food do you got in this joint anyway?" Stan asked.

The owner hummed to himself, his expression turning into one of deep thought before he answered with, "It could be pancakes or perhaps waffles. Maybe they will be with eggs and maybe with bacon." He then paused as they reached their rooms, he handed Ford a set of classic looking iron keys. "But, I know that whatever she chooses to make it will be delicious." He finished. The owner then wished them goodbye as he quickly left them.

"Alright. So who gets to babysit that demon tonight?" Stan asked.

Ford was about to volunteer but Dipper intervened, explaining how they should instead take turns. His uncle agreed to this. It was then though that they noticed Bill was not with them. A collective sound came from each of the Pines men. It was a tired sound, it was an irritable sound, it was one that someone might make when their boss gives them unpaid overtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Wonderful? 
> 
> Oh no. Oh dear. Oh my. 
> 
> aheheheh. 
> 
> eheh. 
> 
> heh.


	85. Chapter 85

The stairs leading them up to their rooms were covered in a red intricate carpet. Bill's eyes followed along its pattern, counting every strand that built it up in milliseconds. His ears could make out the sound of his companion's conversations and footsteps but his mind had no desire to digest it. They only thing these sounds offered was mundane and boring information. Questions that only had predictable answers. Who cares about breakfast? Who cares about the staff? Who cares about some old fool's wife? There were three distinct off-colored strands of green within every thirty centimeters of inlaid gold. The carpet, it's probably polyester. He made a little gamble with himself as he reached down. If he lost he was going to take off without saying anything as he explored the town. If he won he was going to take off without saying anything but only explore the hotel.

He didn't want to be too far away from Dipper. This thought both disgusted him and comforted him. Bill was not used to denying himself things, but even if he loved Dipper Pines he could not think of a feasible real reason why. He didn't like his personality but he also found his objectively cruel curiosity endearing. He didn't like his face but he also found it fascinating when it was happy. None of these things were enough to warrant obsession. It didn't even come close to his true desires. He thought of those things for a moment, what he really wanted, and used them to ground his own personal form of determination. He must value himself above all things, he had always only valued himself the most after all. Bill's eyes glanced away from the carpet up to the man that was filling his thoughts. These bodies didn't need to breathe nor did they have hearts, but something inside of him still felt like it was beating as he took in a deep breath. Dipper was smiling again. Truly smiling.

It had only been four days now. Four despicable days. Four. Four. Four. What does the number four mean anyway? What are days really? Time isn't real so nothing had changed. He was not going to lose to some curse crafted by a flat minded two-bit hack of a god born of this realm. Bill then returned his focus to the carpet and used the end of his nails to pull out a bit of it. He then righted himself and examined it, his fingers glowing slightly as he picked up on its make up.

"Polyester and wool." he whispered.

So he won and he lost. In that case, he will do both. He twisted the fiber in his fingers before burning it to nothing. After this, he turned around and walked away from the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised that this story might end up a bit longer than 100,000 words. I was aiming for something over 70,000 but Bill will require more time to develop. That and this hotels mystery arc is going to be longer than I thought.


	86. Chapter 86

The air outside of the hotel was mildly warm. There was a simplicity to the landscape that ranged from its small-town vibes to its quiet natural-looking scenery. Bill strolled down the sidewalk until he came across a sandlot. The excited shouts of children could be heard, this caught Bill's attention as he turned to gaze at them. There was a baseball field in there and several dirty kids running around it. What they were doing was mundane and as such Bill decided he would make it more interesting. His eyes began to glow as he focused on the pitcher.

The kid rolled the ball around behind his back for a moment as he prepared his plan of attack. The catcher sent him a signal and the pitcher nodded. Suddenly the boy stilled his fingers, halting the circular motion of the ball in his hand. He could feel something wet on the ball, something twitching. It was unusual and he wasn't exactly sure what was going on. Slowly he pulled it around and studied at it. The ball seemed normal with nothing truly apparently wrong. That is until one of its red seams began to move. It was a small movement at first, but it got more noticeable as he continued to watch it.

"Hey!" The batter shouted, "Hey! You chicken or somethin'? Pitch the ball already!" he finished.

The red lines separated and then there was a void within the ball. He gazed at this void and watched as an eye began to form within it. As this eye spun around and around the boy went into shock. He stayed unmoved and somewhat unbelieving.

"Dude, it's just a curveball! Come on man you know that already!" The catcher shouted.

The eye eventually stopped, its misshapen pupil focusing on the boy that was holding it. A mouth then formed underneath the eye and smiled.

"Hello." It growled in a high pitched and silly voice.

The boy then screamed and dropped the ball. After this, he ran out of the field and brushed right past Bill. The demon watched this child run until he was out of sight before returning his gaze to the rest of the kids in the sandlot. The batter seemed to notice the strange teenager in a glittering suit as he saw his friend take off. He thought that the stranger was kind of weird but not enough to say anything about it. It was just some guy after all. The boy turned away as he felt something tap his foot. It was the ball. The thing must have rolled its way to him when his friend dropped it. As he looked at it the ball began to bounce on its own, the boy leaned down closer to it and the catcher who was behind him did the same. Soon, the rest of the team had circled around the ball.

The boys watched as an eye and a mouth slowly opened up on the ball. The now loose red strings hanging off its sides stiffened until they became legs. "Feed me." It said. "I just want a few fingers. Cant a guy get some bloody little boy fingers?"

"What the...?" The batter said as he moved his hand closer to it.

The ball snaped its mouth at the kid's hand.

All of the boys that had gathered around the ball then immediately and collectively screamed. Some ran, others stayed and the ones that stayed had more of a fight than a flight instinct. The batter was one of them as he began slamming his bat onto the ball, beating it into the ground.

"Kill it Tommy! Kill it!" The other boys shouted.

Blood splattered everywhere as the ball popped under the force of the child's bat. The boy with the bat began breathing heavily, he couldn't stop himself from swinging even after the ball had long turned into a pile of gore and mush. Eventually, the catcher stopped him.

"I think it's dead. I think you got it." He said.

The other boys moved in closer as they focused on the small horrifying red pile in the dirt. Some of them had a droplet of red running down their cheeks. The batter had it the worst, his clothing now covered in bits of flesh and viscera. It was then that the batter felt something. It was a feeling of dread. His head moved on its own as he looked back at the teenager standing in the sidewalk. The smile that the teenager had sent shivers down his spine. The rest of the boys soon did the same.

They watched as the young man moved his hand upward, pausing only to snap his fingers. A sudden powerful gust of wind then came and blew past them. The boys closed their eyes instinctually until it stopped. Upon opening them the stranger on the sidewalk had disappeared. The boys then looked back down to where the corpse of the ball monster was and saw that the bloody pile was now nothing more than strings, leather, and dirt. Some touched their faces and found that the blood that had hit them was now nothing more than sweat.

The boys said nothing as they continued to look at the torn-up beaten leftovers of their ball. Inside they had all decided that they would never think about this again as most of them left, not even saying a word of goodbye to each other.

The batter stayed behind though as he continued to look at the pile of string on the floor, somewhat entranced by it. He dropped his bat, it made a muted 'thump' as it hit the dirt. He then leaned down and dug through those strings. He felt something in there, something soft and wet. He pulled it out and found a small beating rat's heart. The boy dropped it and wailed, crawling away as he fell backward. The sound of the hearts beating echoed through his ears. He quickly ran home as well in an attempt to get away from that sound.

Bill was sitting in a nearby tree, watching the boy run. He found the scene interesting but not that interesting. These kids have no imagination, that's what's wrong with this generation. If they had half a brain they would have actually fed the ball. They could have chosen one among themselves, held him down, and seen exactly what the ball could have become after being fed. But, what is there to expect from the average youth in this world. Limited by there small-minded imaginations and always doing the predictable. The world needed to be guided. To be liberated.

The demon hopped out of the tree and continued down the street. The clock tower in the distance began to ring as its hour hand moved. It was a curious thing, that clock tower. There was an air to it, a smell. As he gazed at that tower he could feel the tower gaze back at him. It was a stoic building and much older than this town. Bill could feel it.

"Small towns like this, they always have at least one big secret. Isn't that something to look forward to." He said to himself.

Bill then nonchalantly put his hands into his pockets as he thought about that tower. He wondered if it was worth his time. He wondered if he even cared enough to discover this town's secrets while he was here. As he watched time tick away on the face of the large clock in the distance he decided that he didn't care at all. After this, he continued down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am feeling like I've all died because you are all angels so I must be in heaven. 
> 
> oh no.
> 
> Also. Mmm. I am happy that people like how the characters are written. That's what I focus on the most.
> 
> Also Jdkwinxgrl. I thought I killed u lol.


	87. Chapter 87

The Pines men had taken off to find Bill while Mabel stayed behind and waited to see if Bill would just come back on his own. There were multiple reasons why they didn't want Bill wandering off on his own. All of them came from the fact that he could not be trusted, that he was chaotic, and that he was literally evil. Once her companions had left she went to her room and walked to the doorway within it.

There was a beautiful set of velvet curtains covering the door, she pulled them apart and tied them to the side. It was a curious-looking door with a large circular stained glass window on the center of it. There was a clock painted into this window, stars were speckled it above and two men were standing to the side of it. One of these men pointed at the clock as the other pointed at the sky. Both of these men were fancily dressed and were mostly normal save for a few odd but very distinct features. They had a set of gears for eyes and a hole where their hearts should be. The image was cute at first but after some time it left Mabel feeling unsettled and the feeling only got stronger the longer she looked at it. The sudden bursting sound of the clock tower calling out in the distance pulled her away from the image and she flinched.

Mabel examined it just once more as the bells became nothing more than a faraway echo. After this, she pushed the door open and walked through. There was a balcony now, it was a nice little place with pretty but rusted iron railing. She leaned in on to this railing as she looked down at the pavement below. She could see the van, it was sitting alone there next to the greenery that surrounded the walls. Flowers grew there in a small patch of garden, within it was a stone walkway that led to somewhere behind the building. As the wind blew the plants below could be seen swaying and the fragrant smell of the earth would spread. Mabel decided that it was peaceful here as she pulled away. It was then that she felt something wet drip onto her hair, she touched it and looked at her hand. It was green. She smiled after this and said, "Tuesday?"

The creature who had been hovering just above her on the walls crawled down and perched itself on the edge of the bars on the balcony.

"Mabel." It replied.

"Are you hungry?" Mabel asked.

Tuesday made a clicking sound as it scratched its ear.

"I am always hungry." It grumbled.

Mabel hummed and reached out for the mold, it crawled up to her and wrapped its arms around her. The woman held the creature, as she walked back into the room. Despite its size, it was surprisingly light. Once she got to her bed she dropped it down onto the mattress. It rolled into a ball and stared at her, its eyes shining kindly in an unnatural blue glow.

"Stay here, I will go ask that old guy if they got food or something here. Ok?" She said.

"Yes. I'll do what I am told." It replied.

Mabel smiled at her mold. It wasn't stuttering anymore. It had gotten better at talking. Her mold was always getting better at things, she wasn't one to question the speed of its growth though. She was more a 'Accept things for what they are' kind of person.

"Alright. I'll be back a soon as possible. Do you have any requests?"

The creature shook its head and answered, "I do not know many foods. I am happy with anything you want to give me because it's from you."

Mabel roughly rubbed the top of her mold's head. She then said, "You are getting real cheesy you little casanova." before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. Well. I'm thinking I'm going to have to change my summary someday. I knew it was going to have a long adventure and I even knew how I wanted it to go, I just have a soft spot for stories with simple summaries I guess. But... the summery I have doesn't explain much at all huh? Well, I wasn't really expecting anyone to read this so I did what I wanted. It speaks of the cause but not the effects I suppose. I'll change it once the story is done I guess. Since I'm going to repost in its normal chapter format once this is done. There will be no real changes other than that. 
> 
> Anyway, as always. Thanks for visiting and sticking around. 
> 
> Also. Since I always try to answer direct questions
> 
> @Jdkwinxgrl 
> 
> Both. *Kappa*


	88. Chapter 88

Stan was not in the best of moods, he had plans, old man plans. He didn't mind exploring the town but he wanted to relax and do what most men do after a certain age and that was to take a nap. Hell, maybe he needed to scratch an itch in a place that no one needed or wanted to see. He and his brother were alone as Dipper went off to search the other half of the town. They were standing in the middle of a park, people who were walking their dogs passed by and kids giggled off to the side in the grass. Ford was scowling at the mechanism on his wrist.

"I had a reading around here. This damned thing, it says there are multiple weirdness readings in this town." His brother growled.

Ford then furiously typed in some kind of setting into the mechanism. The tapping sound of his fingers running across its buttons became a myriad of clicks mixed with an occasional beep. The beeping sound was negative and only served to irritate Ford further.

"How bout we just do it the old fashion way huh?" Stan suggested tiredly.

"No. No. I am almost there Stanley, there is just something causing an interference. I think so. Yes. Something is..." Ford paused as he scowled at his machine, it began to flash a furious red light. This brought a confused but still very annoyed look onto his face as he pulled his fingers away.

Stan began pushing his brother forward. "Yeah. Alright, well we aren't getting anywhere just standing here around Ford." He said.

"Just give me one more moment. I think I have an idea about what's going on here." Ford said as he allowed himself to be pushed.

The man then pulled out a small vile from one of his pockets. He lifted it up and examined it before shaking it twice. It bubbled in response.

"What's that?" Stan asked. Ford didn't answer as he suddenly swung his arm and shattered the vile on the sidewalk. The man then leaned down and stared at it. Stan followed his motion, a hand on the others shoulder, his face contorted as a whiff of whatever it was hit his nose.

"God damn, that smells worse than that night I had salsa verde enchiladas and fried cactus. I think you had it too? Remember that night? In Mexico?"

Ford ignored him and continued to watch the liquid on the ground. He was waiting for something.

"Anyway," Stan continued, "It was mighty fowl. Something to be proud of I think. I mean you should have seen it. How did yours..."

"Stanley." Ford interrupted.

"Yeah?" Stan replied.

"Quiet." Ford finished.

"Well. I mean I'm just trying..." Stan stopped as the sound of the clock tower in the distance rang out. It was loud and very demanding.

The liquid on the floor suddenly began to change color as it moved on its own. As the brothers leaned in closer it curled and bubbled before going still. Then it burst into an aggressive cloud of smoke that hit them right in the face. Both instantly began coughing and hacking. After it cleared up both of them returned their gaze to the ground, something was now burned into it.

It was a series of words written in a language and writing system Stan didn't recognize.

"What is that?" He asked.

His brother took a moment, an expression of calmness taking over as he looked at the ground.

"Ford?"

The writing on the ground reflected in his glasses as he replied, "Until eternity passes away."

The sound of the clock tower let out one final ring, one final call, before fading away into nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehehe. It always makes me happy to hear people like my plot stuff. I always worry about it being boring. I dont have a lot of confidence in it.


	89. Chapter 89

Although Dipper was enjoying the simplicity of this town he wasn't enjoying its people. They seemed intent on ignoring him for some reason and only gave him half-answers whenever he asked them questions, if they answered at all. They were unusually hostile to strangers, which is something he didn't get from the elderly woman at the thrift store or the hotel owner. It irked him to no end as he felt like he wasn't getting anywhere. He found a couple sitting on a bench in front of a barbershop. They looked to be in their thirties or late twenties. He walked up to them and began to speak.

"Hello. I am looking for someone who may have gotten lost around here, I was wondering if I could..."

The man and woman looked at him like he wasn't there. He had been getting that look all day and it weirded him out.

"Ummm..." Dipper continued "uhh... You see it's-"

They suddenly stood up and began walking away from Dipper, ignoring him as they did.

"Why the hell is everyone so rude here?" He asked himself.

Dipper moaned irritably as he took off his hat and shook his head, its brown curly locks flailed about wildly. After this, he ran his fingers through it twice before returning his hat to the top of his head. He then continued down the street with his hands in his pockets. He passed by many other people but had long given up trying to talk to them. Abruptly, a group of kids in baseball uniforms ran past him. Time felt as if it had slowed as he watched them go. They appeared to be covered in dirt, but there was an oddness to it. It didn't feel stable. Once they were gone Dipper decided to walk toward the direction they were coming from. One more child ran right into him after a few moments of going that way, he fell over on impact. He looked at the other on the ground in front of him and decided that this one appeared to have it the worst. Dirt clung to his face and clothing like icing. As Dipper stood up he helped steady the other. The kid's eyes were wild as his chest rose in fell with every desperate breath.

"Hey..." Dipper said soothingly. "Hey... what's wrong?"

The boy shook his head. Some of the dirt flew off of him as he did this.

"Are you ok?" Dipper asked, he then brushed some of the dirt off of the boy's shoulder. It felt weird, sticky. Perhaps it was mud?

"I am fine mista'." The boy replied, calming down. "Me and the boys just got a good scare. Happens from time to time round here."

Dipper nodded as he pulled his hands away from the other.

"Alright. I see. What happened?" He questioned.

The boy looked away. He then answered quietly, "I don't really wana' say. Please don't make me. It was a lot worse than..."

Dipper quirked his head and waited. After a few minutes, he realized that the boy wasn't going to answer.

"Worse than what?" He asked somewhat curious.

The kid shook his head. "It was just our heads doing a fooling thing... I think. Nothin' really."

Dipper reached behind his head and scratched it, thinking. His eyes lit up as he realized that this kid was actually talking to him. He then said, "Oh, alright then. Hey, I am looking for ahhhh... a friend of mine. I was wondering if you might have seen him?"

The boy looked at him cautiously. He then said, "Your not from round here are ya'?"

Dipper replied with a simple 'no' as he pulled his hand away from his hair. The boy looked at Dipper's hand and backed away as that haunted look returned to his face.

"What's the matter?" Dipper asked as he reached out.

The boy shook his head as he watched the other's hand come closer. Dipper looked down at his hand and saw the color red. His eyes growing wider as he noticed how thick it was. He then lifted his other hand up and saw the same thing. Slowly Dipper tore his eyes away from his hands and drew them back to the boy. What he saw was no longer dirt, but instead, a horrifying scene portraying blood and bits of flesh hanging off the edges of the others clothes.

"You're covered in blood." Dipper whispered as a dark type of realization hit him. "You were all covered in blood."

The bells of the tower began to toll as the boy looked down at himself. He then let out one curdling scream before promptly kicking Dipper in between his legs. After this, the boy ran as the other fell to the ground, the sound of the clock tower calling as he curled into a little ball. Dipper returned its call with a long and painful whine.

"Why... why..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. 60,000-word achievement reached. Just 10,000 more and we have a novel-length story. The first harry potter book was only 70,000 words you know? 
> 
> Unfortunately for me, at this pace, it's going to be much more than 70,000 words. Oh well. I'm feeling pretty good. As always the excitement and general enjoyment of you all managed to push me this far despite how lazy I am. Now... Now I need at least two days. I don't actually enjoy writing so even though I hardly write anything I burn out ez. But I have a dream! A dream of finishing a Bill/Dip with characterization that I actually enjoy. So yep.


	90. Chapter 90

It was now late into the afternoon. The wind was more chilled and the sky had given up its bright clear luster for a much more rich royal blue. Dipper had been searching for the better part of the day, eventually he just gave up. He was currently sitting on a bench nestled between the sidewalk and a random sandlot that he came across on his way back. Sighing deeply, he crossed his arms behind his head and gazed at the sky. The clouds were flowing on by in that sky, thick and shapely in their construct. They were calming in a way that emptied his mind and made the world feel just a bit better. There had been an awful amount of self-deprecation he was putting himself through these past few days. Getting older, he thinks, doesn't really make you smarter. Things were simpler when he was a kid, he felt like right and wrong was an easier concept to grasp back then.

There was a funnily shaped cloud passing by now. He looked at the random mash of curves and tried to decipher what it could be compared to. Was it two balloons? Was it bubbles? No, it could be that it was a misshapen fruit. An apple maybe. There was a shift on the bench right next to him. Someone must have sat down on it. Dipper didn't bother to check who it was, he didn't really care.

"Huh. That one looks like a butt." The voice next to him said.

Dipper closed his eyes and sighed. Yeah. It looked like a butt.

"Hey there Bill." he said.

Bill let out an almost inaudible laugh. They sat quietly now, watching the sky. They did this for a long while, at least until the sun began to fall and the streetlights began their shift. An elderly woman stopped in front of the two boys. She placed her hands on her hips and smiled sweetly.

"Why, what you boys doing out here? I'd thought I wouldn't see you again."

Dipper and Bill took in who was talking to them. It was the woman from the thrift store.

"Hi." Dipper replied.

Bill answered right after with, "What's it look like? We ain't doing much of nothing toots."

The woman giggled to herself as she brought a delicately gloved hand to her face, covering her smile. She then said, "You boys lost or something?"

Dipper shook his head and said, "No, not really. I just didn't feel like getting up."

"Alright then. Where y'all staying?" She asked kindly.

Bill got up and stretched. Dipper got up as well and pointed down the road as he said, "Down at that old victorian. The bed and breakfast."

The woman then began to beam with her eyes glittering as she said, "Oh really? Why that's just wonderful. How about you two strapping young boys walk me home then?"

"Huh? Why would I bother to do that?" Bill replied rudely.

Dipper cringed at Bills tone as he said, "Where do you live?"

She tapped her lips twice, mocking a look of deep thought before turning away from them and walking down the sidewalk. Once a few steps ahead she looked back at them, winked, and said, "Gosh, well, I just live at some old victorian bed and breakfast down the road. It ain't far as y'all should know." She then hurried on

They followed her then as she continued to talk about her day. She claimed that she was a chatty old bat and she loved talking about random nothings. It was somewhat entertaining, she had a very classic sense of humor with a bit of a bite to it. After some time had passed they reached the hotel. She ran up its entranceway stairs, her black mary janes thumping rhythmically on its wood. Once at the top, she shoved the front door open and yelled, "Steven! I'm home!"

A voice yelled back, "Im in the parlor Angie dear!"

The woman then turned around and beckoned the boys to follow her in. As they got close she said, "I never told you my name, did I? Well, it's Angie. Angie Easton. A pleasure to meet you." She then moved on inside.

"Nice to meet you to Angie" Dipper replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Im back now. I hope that this little side plot isn't too boring. But it's needed for some kind of important influencing development. I'll try not to make these old people OCs bad. But like, I need them for a lesson. Yeah. I don't blame you guys if you take off now though. hehe.


	91. Chapter 91

The parlor was a richly furnished room with eye-catching decorations resting on large oak bookshelves. There was an elegant rose-colored shag carpet underneath a marble coffee table in the center of it. Hugging most of the walls were seating areas that consisted of large antique sofas and armchairs. Dipper saw his uncles there, reclining into the furniture. Stan was napping while Ford was furiously writing something down in a notebook next to him. Occasionally Ford would mumble something that wasn't exactly PG.

Angie ran to her husband as soon as she entered the room. He turned to her, his expression was unbearably kind. Once she was close enough the old woman jumped up into his arms. He spun her around once before setting her down gently.

"Steven! We have guests? We have Guests! Oh, why didn't you call and tell me we had guests?" She said excitedly.

He backed up, took her hand, then kissed it gently before looking up and saying, "It is a rarity, yes. So much so that I think a dinner is in order, my dear. I would love to get to know them before... they leave."

Her eyes lit up as she replied, "Oh, that's right. There probably ain't any places open around these parts right now. Everyone closes so early. Towns a bit wary of strangers to."

She then turned around and looked at the boys she brought with her. In a way that wasn't really a question, she said, "How about it? I can make y'all a lovely meat pie and mashed potatoes." Right after this, she turned away and passed by his uncles, she paused for a moment to examine them. Ford, upon feeling someone staring at him, looked up from his notes.

"Hello. Good afternoon." He said.

The older woman simply giggled before saying, "Oh my. Twins. How handsome you both are! Very strapping. Yes, very strapping."

Fords face contorted in confusion as he replied, "Thank you." After this, he quickly went back to work.

The woman then turned to her husband and said, "Play that song I love darling."

The man smiled as he walked to an old record player in the corner of the room, once there he opened an old cabinet.

"Which one dear? You love everything." He asked.

She tapped her lips as she thought about it for a moment, she then answered, "Put on the Ink Spots hunny. Im feeling like, 'I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire.' you know, the one that was playing when we met."

The older man nodded as he dug it out and set it up. The muddled sound of an old record playing an old song soon filled the room. It was a sound that was filled with warm feelings and fuzz accompanied by an occasional pop. After this, the woman then let herself out as she stated how excited she was to have people over for dinner.

Dipper found the whole scene to be a little unreal. Like something from an old movie. The place was feeling less like a hotel in a way. It was almost like he just took a trip to his grandparent's house. Bill, who was standing near him, mumbled something about the lyrics to the song being awful before walking over to an old chair sitting by itself in the corner of the room nestled between a window and a large grandfather clock. The demon then sat down and tapped his nails on its wooden arms.


	92. Chapter 92

There was a lamp on top of the end table near Bill's seat. It was a small thing, covered in a peach floral pattern. Its stand was a graceful stump that resembled an old knotted oak tree. He halted his tapping and reached out to one of the many 'eyes' on that stand. Carefully he traced around it before stabbing it in the center with the end of his nail. It dug in about an inch. It was strange that he had no way to 'see' this town. And what he means by that is, the trees around here were all unnaturally smooth and the currency defaced. In other words, he had no eyes here. No way to omnisciently spy on this town. True, there were many places in the world that Bill was blind to but, this one was very informed.

He smirked at the lamp and whispered. "I wonder, who you were. Who you knew to keep this place so buried." Bill twisted his finger into the knot a bit more before pulling away, he then finished with "I guess it doesn't matter though. I do not need whatever this town is hiding." After this, he glanced at the grandfather clock near him, its insistent ticking was grinding in his ears in a way that almost begged for his attention. Time wasn't real, it was all math. Seconds were numbers, minutes were seconds which were numbers. Seconds can be ground down and time can be molded to fit whatever you want. These things limit time. Humans treat it like an expanding line. Like something that progresses on forever.

But time is always still and never moving, something that isn't real cant progress in reality. That's why somethings last forever, because forever isn't a construct of time. That's why people need to do whatever they want. Because existence isn't forever, and nothing stays the same. Everything is only controlled by imagination. But imagination is also something not real. Bill halted his thought process as he brought his hand up to the clock, he laid it on its side firmly. He could feel it moving on like a pulse. He then said in a voice edged with something close to corrosive, "Imagination is something you make real. So in that sense, everything is possible."

"Bill?"

The demon let his hand slide away from the clock. He turned to the voice and said, "Yeah Pinetree?"

Dipper had a look on his face. It had a way about it, that look. His eyes, yes. Both pleasant and absurdly infuriating boring brown eyes. He wanted to pluck them out and swallow them. He imagined how the other would look without eyes. It was vivid, the sound of his screams. The man in front of him flinched as he moved to sit on the chair across from him. Once seated he gazed at Stan and Ford. What would Bill call Dippers expression right now? despairing? No. Intelligent. No, he always had that look. Over a thousand different descriptions then rushed through his head in a stream of words that had a multitude of meanings not known to man. Within that second Dipper quickly reached across the table and grabbed the other one's shirt, pulling it aggressively.

Bill looked at him, curious.

Dipper sucked in a breath and looked away. He then said, "I have a headache."

The demons head emptied into a pitch-black void. They then became an ocean of things before completely settling down into a quiet hum. Dipper pulled away as Bill laughed.

"Oh, I see. Hah! Im leaking out ain't I? It is hard not to when it comes to you I suppose."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dipper asked.

Bills cut off his thoughts completely as he replied, "Well. I am literally inside of you. You don't see your uncles reacting do ya'?"

Dipper moaned as he rubbed his temples. Bill watched the other's expression turn about. He decided that it was more curious than annoyed.

"Tell me Pinetree. What's going on in your head right now?"

The man halted his motions as he turned to look at the other. He then said in a way that sounded a little too contained, "I am wondering what your brain is made of."

The demon blinked once then burst out into hysterics. "My brain!?" he said in his fit. "You heard all that and you want to get into my brain?! You're still on about tearing me apart? Even now?" Bill wiped at the corner of his eye, he then said calmly, "Or maybe its something else you want, huh Pinetree? How about we make a night of it?"

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked.

Bill then got up from his chair and reached out to him.

"Just come with me."

Dipper scowled down at the hand waiting in front of him like it just finished slapping his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so happy that my scenery descriptions arnt destroying the story for everyone. That and my pacing. I worry that people are getting frustrated that I don't focus on making the characters immediately screw or something. 
> 
> I like to consider how people really grow to like each other. I mean, I don't like sudden lust or things that are built on looks. Attraction for me should come from something more than that. 
> 
> That and there is a world around them and other people in the gravity falls cast are just as important to me. 
> 
> .... that's not to say that Im going to make Bill a walking foot face.


	93. Chapter 93

"Dude. I just spent like the whole day looking for you, I don't want to do anything and neither should you." Dipper replied.

Bill pulled his hand away and shrugged. He then said, "We don't have to go anywhere. I actually wanted to explore this place after I finished my walk around town."

Explore? He wanted to explore. That couldn't be all it was. Could it?

"Why did you take off anyway Bill?" he asked.

"Why?" Bill paused. He seemed to be thinking, and as Dipper watched him do this he began to wonder if he even knew why he himself had left them. Eventually, the demon answered him with, "Well, because I can do whatever I want Pinetree."

Dipper scowled at his half-reasoned answer. He then said in a voice an adult may use when speaking to an unbearable brat. "That's your basis for everything, isn't it? You just kind of do whatever you want huh?"

Bill snorted as he peered down at the other. There were a lot of different ways Dipper expressed himself even if the guy may seem boring to most. Bill noticed these things a long time ago. Where most people would enjoy the easy to read simplicity of his sister, Dipper was someone harder to know and Bill had always enjoyed that kind of person. They tended to be more useful in the end. Because simple people were more about emotion and emotion was something that always burned out. In a way though, he had to admit that made it more interesting. He liked the expression on Dippers face now. It was a fowl look, one that almost bordered on depression.

"Of course Pinetree. Its how I have always done things. It's how we all do things. Anything with sentient thought is nothing more than a pile of want." Bill replied as he leaned in. Dipper, unable to pull back in his chair, began to glare up at him.

Bill had always liked getting into peoples 'personal space'. It rattled them and made it harder for cognition to remain stable. People were just animals, creatures of flesh and matter, and that made instinct was much more easy to manipulate than reason. So one had to first shake up their instinct before reason could be broken and molded into something more useful. Though, it would be a half-lie if he were to say that was his only intention for getting into the others bubble at times. But, he preferred to ignore those rebellious and unpleasant thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. What happened was that I wrote a side story about how Tad and Bill met the week before the Forest Incident in this story. It had been stewing around in my head for a while so I went ahead and did it.
> 
> Then I fell asleep. Then I was too lazy to write a single word for this. Now Im all charged up again so its back to the daily stuff I suppose. Anyway, as always. 
> 
> Welcome new readers, and thank you old veterans. You put up with a lot of my nonsense and I love you for that.


	94. Chapter 94

Bill felt something on his chest; a hand. It was unexpected and warm, that hand. Dipper had never actually touched him before. Unexpected feelings ran through him, they were vile and frightening. He froze, his face which had been carrying an arrogant and controlled expression this entire time turned into something close to vulnerable if one looked hard enough.

It was at that moment that the gears in Dipper's head began to turn as he looked up at the other. There was a type of rawness he didn't expect to see in those fathomless clear colored eyes, he had seen it before. This would be the second time today that he saw this look on the other's face and that made him want to draw his hand away. Originally he had planned to violently push the other out of his face. But, instead, something much more sinister boiled in the back of his head now. Bills saw that look, a shift from unhappy and annoyed to something that flashed with understanding before becoming darkly confident. It was almost hypnotic the way the colors suddenly shifted in the other's dark brown eyes. Whoever said brown eyes were boring lied and they would be burned for it.

The hand on his chest then began to travel up the other's body, came to his chin. It then gripped that chin hard, hard enough to bruise. Bill winced under its force. Dipper then pulled the other down till he was eye level.

"Tell me Bill." He whispered. "Tell me what it's like to be hopelessly in love with someone you hate?"

Bill blinked, this cut him away from the other's eyes and brought back some measure of control in himself. He then growled. It was a low and fierce sound buried deep in his chest. After this, he yanked himself out of Dippers grip and smiled back, it was a predatory turn of the lips. With a gaze that could burn through metal, he replied, "How about I show you Pinetree?"

What a foreboding sounding question that was. It rolled off his tongue like a viper's bite. Bills saw the color in Dippers eyes shift once again, the confidence wasn't lost but something new was added to them. A twinge of curiosity. He was curious. He had always been so deliciously curious.

"I don't understand," Dipper answered.

"It's easy really, I'll let you into my head." Bill then reached out and said once more, "How about we make a night out of it babe. You can pick my brains all you want then."

"Can't we just talk here?" Dipper asked tiredly.

Bill shook his head, "I want to explore this place. Everything in this world is driven by one singular law. Give and take. Now you can fallow it or I am just going to go off on my own."

"Why do you want me to come with you anyway Bill?"

"Why?" He said in a tone one would take when talking to an idiot.

"Yeah, why." Dipper repeated.

Bill looked down at his own outstretched hand, stretching his fingers apart playfully before answering, "Because I want it. It's awful really. When you love someone you find yourself wanting to things with them even when you don't want to have anything to do with them. Positively disgusting right?" He paused, taking notice of a loose strand of hair hanging out of place on the others forehead. A brown curly thing, very twisty. As if in a trance Bill found himself brushing it back into place. Dipper cringed under his touch. "Disgusting right?" Bill repeated.

"Alright," Dipper answered after a moment, "I'll go, because you are every kind of pathetic and mostly because no one wants you wondering off alone anyway."

Bill laughed as the others hand fell into his own. A steel-like grip squeezed down on Dippers hand then. It was painful, it was almost vengeful. The feeling of flying was suddenly encompassing the other as he was yanked out of his seat and spun like a ballerina before being dropped. He squeezed his eyes shut, expecting to hit the floor. But, instead, a steady arm was holding him up from behind. Carefully, Dipper opened his eyes to see Bill gazing back down at him. The demon winked once before righting the other and walking away.

Dipper sucked in one long breath before exhaling and following him of the room.

Ford, who had looked up from his work winced at the scene. Despite the demons horrible and despicable betrayal he still felt that he knew him pretty well. Ford had some clearly defined thoughts on the others curse. It didn't bode well psychologically in his opinion. But, he supposed the other may have deserved it and it will make things easier when everything came to its end. He wondered, vaguely, if Bill would rather be dead at this point.

'He has no idea huh?' he thought, 'That the Love God's potion has a quirk to it.'

These thoughts were interrupted by the owner who was asking if he had any music requests. The last song had ended. Ford shook his head, he didn't really care. The owner then put on a random Jim Croce album and left the room. Ford went back to his work.

On his notes were a series of numbers and the words, 'Containment of time, a hypothesis' scribbled at the top with the word 'Containment' aggressively underlined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This arc is based off a song. Actually, this entire work is one big music reference. 
> 
> Golly, I think I need to put the 'cheese' tag back on here lol.


	95. Chapter 95

Mabel had fallen asleep by the mold. Next to her on the nightstand was a plate covered in leftover ham sandwich crumbs and an empty cup that had some white residue left behind from the milk that had once filled it. The mold was not asleep. It was wide awake. Wind was blowing through the balcony doorway in their room. It was colder now, as the sun began to set and this caused the woman near the monster to shiver. She did not wake from the sudden discomfort, instead she subconsciously reached out and squeezed the thing near her.

Most would consider this to be disgusting, a slimy strangely textured close to unsanitary thing. But, Mabel had grown used to it and actually enjoyed the feeling of her mold. So, upon being covered in green residue she smiled in her sleep. Tuesday carefully wormed itself out of her grip, which wasn't hard when you are a slippy creature, and made its way to the door. It had plans to shut it.

As it got closer it heard voices on the other side and curiosity won over its desire to be courteous. It crawled through the doorway and listened. The voices were distant but clear.

"That's not funny Bill." one voice said.

"Yeah, it is. It's funny because I say its funny."

It began teeter-tottering its head again, he liked the owners of those particular voices. Even if one had tried to destroy his make up. He hadn't come to a clear conclusion on exactly what they were to him but he had ideas on how to see them. They were interesting. But, if the mold were to truly think about it, the entirety of the world was interesting.

There were so many things to learn and it quaked as it thought of them. It crawled its way through the door and to the edge of the balcony. Gazing downward it watched the pair, the brother and the evil, walk across an old stone path below.

"Oh. Just because you say so huh? Bet it wouldn't have been so funny if you were on the other end of that joke." the brother said.

The other, evil, smirked as he replied. "Oh, it would still be funny. Thing about comedy Pinetree is not everyone needs to get it. I can laugh at myself, I can laugh at anything."

Tuesday moved down the balcony, its claws digging into the walls. The voices were getting louder as it did.

"Liar." the brother scowled. In the molds opinion, it was rather soft for scowl.

"HaH! No. I can laugh at myself." Evil repeated as he danced around the other playfully. Once in front of the other he stopped and said, "I just make sure they get to join in on the next one."

The end of that sentence pricked the tip of the molds hair. What a strange reaction that was. Tuesday decided it must be new, a survival type of instinct. He was frightening, this 'evil'. The mold halted halfway down the wall as it thought about what fear was.

"Tuesday?" A voice called from above. He looked up at it, his head twisting three-hundred and sixty degrees, and saw Mabel. She had a look on her face that made him feel just a little guilty. What is guilty? He didn't know but it didn't feel good and his intelligence network told him it was something you didn't want to feel. He then looked back down and saw the other two disappearing behind the bend.

"Yes..." It replied slowly.

"Get back up here. You know you cant be wandering around on your own."

The mold lowed its head and made its way back up the wall. Once in her arms, Mabel took it back to her bed. The mold rolled around three times before fitting its form into a ball at the end of her feet. The woman took out her phone and checked the time. "Wow, that was a long nap." She said to herself.

"I want to know something." The mold said. Its voice slightly muffled by its own body.

"What is it?" She asked.

"What is fear?"

Mabel put her phone back in her pocket as she looked at her mold.

"Fear?"

The mold nodded and waited for her reply.

"Well..." She squinted her eyes. It was an obvious thing but it meant a lot of things if you thought about it. There were too many ways to describe it really. "Its something you learn over time. It's not a good thing, I think. But its also not a bad thing. It's like, you can feel it because something inside you wants to survive."

Survive? Yes. It was what he thought it was then.

"I think I am scared of him sometimes. The evil one."

Mabel took a moment to think about who he was talking about before saying, "Bill? Yeah... uhhh... Everyone is a little afraid of him. He isn't a good guy. He is a very bad guy."

"Why is he bad?" The mold asked genuinely.

Mables face contorted, she brought her thumb to her teeth and began biting on it. "That's a tough one. I don't know him very well."

"Why do you consider him bad?"

She let out a breath and said, "Because he is selfish. Because he only thinks about awful things. Because he wants to hurt people."

"Why-"

Mabel stopped him with her hand and got up.

"Alright. You see, you gotta know someone to understand why they do things and I am no philosopher Tuesday. Anyway, just don't worry about it ok? He... he isn't going to be around for long... but if we arnt lucky... well... anyway, don't think about it too much."

The Mold nodded and curled into an even tighter ball. He understood well now, and what he understood was changing something inside of him again. And he shook.


	96. Chapter 96

There was an iron gate that ended in gothic points behind the hotel. The gate's door was a series of contrived floral patterns on blackened metal stocks. Vines curled around it, and little purple flowers grew on their edges. Bill held it open with one hand while gesturing to Dipper with the other.

"Ladies first." he said. 

Dipper shrugged as he replied, "Yeah. Okay." without so much as a hint of humor. He then walked past Bill who followed in after him, the sound of metal hitting metal rang out as the gate closed behind them.

A smug and playful light filled his eyes. He was having fun, probably, for a simple as it was. The demon had never really enjoyed solitude. Having company of some kind was always better than nothing and he could never deny that he enjoyed the few friendships he had, even if he did things that made those friends hate him. Even if they broke off their friendship with him, he always considered himself their friend. It was just that he was a very bad friend, a terrible one actually, and he didn't see a reason to change that. This was because one's self always matters the most. Almost everyone lived by this simple fact even if they would pretend they didn't. Though, some were heroes. Some were even from the Pines family. He had a lot of negative thoughts when it came to people who were the outlier and rejected his idea of what the norm was. One of them being that he considered them incredibly stupid. What's so great about losing everything you value if you are never going to see it again?

The back yard to this hotel was a nicely ornate square grassy field. Some parts were overgrown with wildlife clinging to cracked and broken angel statues. Most pointed at the sky while others held a hand on their chest, and those that still had their heads gazed mournfully at one another with their empty soulless eyes. An old wooden gazebo set in the middle of this yard, its white paint chipped and graying.

As Bill and Dipper walked up to that gazebo, the sound of music could be heard playing from inside of the hotel. It was a lonely sounding song that was carried by the gentle riff of a Spanish guitar and accompanied by lyrics that couldn't quite be made out from where they were. Dipper, despite his apparently sour attitude, was running wild in his own head. He was good at hiding his excitement, and he had a good reason for doing so in his opinion.

It's odd, getting things you know you shouldn't want. He wanted to know him, Bill Cipher. What he was and why he was. This had always been a part of him, and he knew that was dangerous. But, he supposed, there was something within him that loved danger itself. That's not to say he was a daredevil. It was more like, he enjoyed the unknown and the unknown was almost always a threat. Well, it was a character flaw of his, and he decided long ago it wasn't too bad. It was because of this desire to find and understand the strange that he got to know his uncles. It was because of his desire to seek out things that most would cower from that he was the man he was today. And most of the time, he liked that man. Though lately he had been disappointed in him. You don't really get over releasing the possible end of the world to easily. Especially when it was caused by your own stupidity.

The inside of the gazebo was rounded. Spider webs clung to its corners and shadowed its floor. Dipper leaned onto one of its beams as he watched Bill poke around the structure. He winced as the grating sound of the demons elongated nails scraped on its wood.

"You should get those cut man. It can't be easy dealing with them." Dipper suddenly stated.

Bill looked back at him and asked, "What makes you say that?"

Dipper scrunched his nose as he replied, "Mabel makes me trick or treat to this day. With our faces covered it ain't so bad I guess, taking candy from other adults gets a little awkward though. Anyway, sometimes I am a werewolf. Other times I am a vampire. I have a set of fake claws to go with those costumes, it sucks how much they limit you. It's almost impossible trying to take the wrapping off a chocolate bar with them on."

Bill hummed and went back to searching around.

"Those are boring monsters from a boring dimension. It's in a constant state of war, and though that sounds interesting it gets old when it's about the same stupid thing." He stopped as he found what he was searching for and said, "There it is." as he flicked a switch.

Above them, a bulb began to flash. It seemed to struggle with itself before it made a loud series of popping sounds. Then it shut off completely for a second before steadily illuminating the area in a dim but serviceable light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank god. I was worried that my cheesy Hollywoodish romance tropes were gonna kill this story. I can't help it, I am what people call a 'hopeless romantic'. Though I suppose that's obvious at this point.
> 
> I mean. The basis if this story is true love lol. Yeah. Heh... Ehhe.he.


	97. Chapter 97

The gazebo was nicer now that it was more visible. There was a familiar comfort to its atmosphere. The kind you feel when you come by an abandoned building. They can be haunting, those abandoned places, but there is something magical about them as well. They dig into your sense of adventure and wonder. You begin to question how it became the way it did as you find a depressing kind of beauty in its emptiness and worn down architecture. Dipper's head fell back on the wood behind him. His eyes then examined the ceiling of the gazebo. There was a hole where the wood had rotted there, the sky could be seen through it.

It was a void. There was a warm feeling that always came over Dipper when he watched the sky, especially the night sky. He spent a lot of time out and about during the late hours, his work demanded it. 

"Alright Pinetree." Bill said, his voice breaking through Dippers thoughts.

He swung his head to the demon, who was now sitting on the edge of the gazebo with his legs hanging off its side. Bill was an infinite thing, that much was obvious. Even if he were to disappear he will always be felt. Once he was imprinted on you he was never truly gone. Perhaps that was the reason the erasure hadn't held. Dipper watched that pretentious creatures face twist as it returned his gaze. The thing about Bill was that he didn't need to read your mind to know what you were thinking, Dipper had no doubt that the demon preferred the more direct approach though. He had a way about him, there was a word for it. An awful word.

Bill silently waited for him, watching the shift in Dipper's emotions play out on his face. It was a mixture of something cold and completely focused, scientist often had this look when testing on other living things. It was a little quirk that made the more intelligent humans see living things as little more than a stepping stone to something greater. Dipper was a lot like Ford in that sense. He had no doubt if the boy wasn't a Pines he could twist him into a more useful and interesting person. It was to bad that the Pines were very good at choosing morality over what they wanted when it really mattered. Because they were good people despite all their faults, as annoying as that was. Although Bill had to admit he did like good people, at least sometimes.

"Talk to me." Bill demand after a moment longer.

Dipper bit his lip. Talk. That's right, talk. There were so many little things and so many impossibly large things he didn't know where to begin. So, instead, he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"What are you really?"

At first, Bill considered answering such a simple question mockingly, but he decided he would instead answer it truly.

"I am Bill Cipher, and being Bill I got a lot of little descriptions from nearly every universe known and unknown. Hmm, Most of these descriptions are known by you babe, but most are only known by a select few. Now if we want to get to the base of it I guess... " Bill halted as he lifted his hand up, fire burst from it and shaped into a circle. Once fully formed it began to spin, showing itself to be flat as a coin. "I am originally a being of the flat dimension."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God Damn this week had a lot of nonsense going on. Well, back to being a degenerate low stamina writer. Sorry.


	98. Chapter 98

The flat dimension? Dipper sat back as he thought about it. He personally only knew of four dimensions and all others were simply theory and conjecture. There was a lot of quantum physics involved in visiting the confirmed three of those four but the ideas itself would never be realized. No, they were not going to build another mistake. The four dimensions he knew of were called: The nightmare realm, the demon realm, the realm of the gods, and his own realm; the human realm. There were, of course, an infinite number of mirror worlds that laid just on top of each. His uncle keeps in contact with a few of the Earth's for various reasons that were unknown to him.

"What is the flat dimension?" Dipper asked curiously.

The fire in Bill's hand burned brighter before suddenly snuffing out. He then let out a harsh snort as he replied, "A universe that was too simple for its own good. No one there lived beyond what was needed, everyone just went on living their lives and wasting their potential."

"A waste of potential?"

"Yeah. A waste."

He flicked his eyes away from Dippers and counted the cracks on the floor. As he thought a bit longer about a past older than this universes time he chuckled. There were a total of four hundred and eighty-four microscopic imperfections on the floor.

Dipper took a moment to himself as he watched Bill's lips move into something much to empty to be considered happy. A waste huh? What did it mean to be a waste to him anyway?

"Bill?"

"Yeah Pinetree?"

"Tell me your story."

Slowly, Bill moved his eyes away from the floor. Once he met Dippers gaze once more he said humorously, "You wana know my life story?"

Dipper nodded as he replied, "Yeah, why not?"

Bill's body slumped to the side as he leaned on one of the structures support beams. He then brought his hand to his bow and began adjusting it. This was not the first time Dipper had seen him do this. He began to wonder if it was a tell of some kind as he watched him tug and twist at it.

"Well, I guess I could tell you... It's just that." The demon's face began to churn as he continued to pick at his tie, "It's not really interesting. I lived a flat life in a flat world full of flat minds." He stopped pulling at it, his hand sliding down to rest on his lap. "I couldn't do it anymore. Do you have any idea how horrible a place like that was?"

"Was?"

Bill then told Dipper the story of his life. It was a short story, just as he said it would be. The demon had lived a life much like what you would find in a wholesome sitcom. He had friends and he had a nuclear family, even a pet 'line' named spot. Apparently it was named spot because he 'spotted it' first. Though Bill's tone as he spoke of his world was irritated, there was something almost kind in it as he told him of the people who knew him as 'Bill Cipher, the normal triangle next door who lived on Flatter Road.'

Dipper could visualize the others modest world and came to one simple conclusion.

"You sound like you had a happy life Bill."

Bill looked at him oddly as he said, "I wasn't happy. Everyone there had so much to them, as infinite as me just not as fun. And you know what they did with all that? Nothing. I did them a favor in the end."

"What did you do?"

There was such an awful expression on Bills face now. How would someone describe it? Perhaps it was mask-like. Perhaps it was wooden. His eyes were completely guiltless and self-assured in themselves, such an awful set of eyes to match that awful smiling face.

"I liberated them Pinetree."

That word. There was a feeling to that word every time the other said it. It disturbed Dippers psyche and taunted his emotional stability, that simple word.

"What does that mean Bill?" He asked.

The demon tossed his head back as he laughed. It was hearty, it was inhuman.

"Hah! It means what you think it means, I set them free."


	99. Chapter 99

Dipper closed his eyes as he thought, he did not know Bill's world or the people who lived in it. A five minute back story wasn't enough for him to grow attached to them. He was not surprised really, it was Bill. Whatever he did to his world, he was sure it was horrifying. Another concept soon breached through the base thoughts that were centered around Bill's well-known insanity. It was simple really, one built from human ideas and values.

"Didn't anyone mean anything to you Bill? Your family? Your friends? Your... uhh pet?" He asked. There was no bite to it, it was just a clear and concise list of questions.

The demon reached for his bow tie again upon ingesting them, picking and scraping at the glitter that covered it. Bits of that glitter began to sprinkle his nails as he did this. It wasn't that the questions were hard to answer. It was that he didn't like the answer to them. He never did and because of that, he would rather not voice it.

"You know..." Dipper began as he pulled himself off the gazebos beam. Bill glanced up from his bow as he watched the other walk up to him. "I think they did mean something to you."

The demon scrunched up his nose in disgust as the other got closer. He then asked, "What makes you say that Pinetree?"

"Well..." Dipper said as he moved to sit by him, "It was your home wasn't it?"

Bill let go of his bow and moved his hand to strum the wood near him. He could hear flys buzzing around the light bulb above as his thoughts ran over themselves. What was it with people and stating the obvious?

"Yeah? So what?" He replied.

Dipper sucked in a deep breath through his nose before quickly letting it out, he then took another moment to think. He had a feeling that the idea of Bill possibly living in regret for the past atrocities he committed was a mistake but, he also had a feeling that it was right. That it was very possible that Bill had feelings beyond chaos and destruction. It may only be a semblance of something not entirely terrible and it didn't make the other better, but in Dippers mind, it made him something possible to know and understand.

"It gets lonely doesn't it?" Dipper responded slowly in a somewhat unsure tone.

Bill fell back onto the beam nearby him. He knew himself better than anyone, when you spend a countless and ageless amount of time in your own head and you're bound to figure things out. One could say that he had grown honest, if only with himself. He gazed up at the flys spinning around mindlessly on the bulb above and thought that it must be nice to be so simple. After this thought crossed his mind he came to the conclusion that they didn't need wings. With a quick snap of his fingers, the small wings on each of those flies turned to dust. Their bodies resembled thick black rain as they fell from above and hit the floor with a series of audible 'plunks'. As he watched at them crawling around below he replied honestly, "I am incredibly lonely."


	100. Chapter 100

Dipper took in Bill's confession in an odd way. What should he think about it and how it made him feel was quickly buried only to resurface seconds later. He knew that a being like Bill was more than just chaos, more than just a pure monster. True psychopaths have been studied extensively, he had written papers on the concept while earning a degree in criminal psychology. Bill hit every single tick needed to be considered a psychopath. From disregarding and violating the rights of others to manipulation. It was obvious what he was. It had been obvious. It had been.

Psychopathy cannot be cured. No pill can give someone empathy. But, Bill should not be regarded by what makes and classifies a psychotic human mind. Bill did not possess a human mind after all. Then just how should he classify the other?

Dipper dropped his eyes to the floor and watched the insects with Bill. Bugs were strange things, they had to little mass to actually die from falls that would kill any other creature. These flys would not survive long though without their wings. They may be eaten by birds or other larger insects. If they weren't eaten they would starve and the ones that were left would probably cannibalize each other.

"Bill."

The demon smiled, it was close to aggressive.

"Yes?" he replied.

Dipper pulled himself off the edge of the gazebo, he then moved to crush the flys aimlessly crawling on the ground. "I want to understand you. I have always wanted to understand you." He said as their bodies crunched beneath his sneakers.

Bill took a moment to calm himself. Those words did things to him and it had nothing to do with the spell. Part of it was rage, and another part of it was wayward excitement. In the forest, back when he was getting this human idiot to shake his hand he had heard those same words from his mouth. They meant nothing at the time, just the ramblings of a human that didn't know he was about to die. Bill moved down with him and began leaving the gazebo. Dipper followed behind.

"I know you do. Hah! I even know why."

Dipper looked at the other skeptically.

"Oh yeah?" he asked.

"You bet baby. Want me to tell you?" Bill replied coolly.

Dipper put his hands in his pockets. He didn't answer him. They were getting closer to the back door of the hotel, wild clovers could bee seen growing in the corners of its wood porch. When Dipper was a kid he and Mabel used to eat wild clover stems. He leaned over and picked one, he then began chewing on it. The sour flavor of the plant soon filled his mouth. As he did this Bill opened the door and held it for him. The light from inside spilled out and stretched each of their shadows far across the ground. They took that moment to stare at each other. It felt strange, the air right now.

"Do you want me to tell you?" Bill repeated.

Dipper pulled the stem to his back teeth as he thought.

"I don't know." He replied.

Bill chuckled airily, he then said, "Its because you're insane Pinetree, just like old Fordsy. But, there is a difference between your insanity and his."

"What's the difference huh Bill?" Dipper asked, scowling.

Bill motioned for the other to come closer with his finger. When Dipper didn't make an effort to move Bill reached over and pulled him forward. It was a quick and unexpected motion. He then whispered in his ear, "I like yours a lot more. It's less deifying yeah? Almost like you want to drag me down instead of raising me above you."

Dipper pulled himself away and walked through the door. Upon not hearing the other go in with him he looked back. Bill was looking at his hands, he then said in a voice that was close to hollow, "I never had an equal in anyone or anything."

It was a simple statement but it held more meaning then it seemed to imply. There was no emotion to it really, it came off as a direct fact. What it meant to Bill, Dipper wished he didn't want to know and he wished he didn't have an idea why it sounded the way it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang. I was so worried that giving Bill more sides to his character would go over poorly. Thanks for letting me know that it hasn't ruined the story for you all. I feel like Dipper would be unable to love someone who was just a monster. I mean, Dipper is a good guy yeah. 
> 
> OOOF. I better stop before I give you all cringe.
> 
> Also. Thank you the kind person who enjoys that I write the scenery. They are in a world and I never read a book that didn't describe the world around the characters. Fanfiction on the other hand.... Anyway. I worry about that sometimes, that readers will be used to one specific way of writing. But I gotta write how I think is good I guess.


	101. Chapter 101

The dining room had a very warm country feel to it. Within it was a long refectory table. It was made of maple wood and covered in a rose printed table cloth. Placed in the center of it was a vase full of sunflowers that came in various sizes. Dipper sat near his sister while their uncles sat across from them. Bill was made to sit in between Stan and Ford, he did not mind this. Regardless of his personality, he did actually like these two men to some small extent.

He liked Ford for his hungry mind and he liked Stan for his sleazy way of life. It wasn't exactly terrible to be near them, it was almost entertaining. He glanced across the table and examined Dipper. He had admitted a few personal things to that brat earlier and they were not exactly things he was expecting to come up when he offered to let the other 'pick his brain'. Being lonely was a simple truth that had never really been voiced before in all his years. It wasn't that he kept it hidden, it was that it had no meaning in the greater scheme of things.

Bill was that he was shameless when it came to matters about himself. He can, will, and has lied and cheated to get what he wants. If someone called him insane it wouldn't wound him, it was the truth and he accepted truths. You can't exactly get things done if you didn't in his opinion, especially when you are eternal.

One could also in that sense know that he was lonely or even occasionally unhappy and it wouldn't change anything. He was an unapologetic 'I am what I am' kind of monster and because of that he often simply acted as he pleased. But, it still felt different to him. When you are an incomprehensible being there are not many who wonder about the simpler things within them. So it just felt different. Yes, just different.

"What?" Dipper demanded upon feeling the other's eyes on him again. He was getting used to it by now, even if it still made him feel uncomfortable.

Bill shrugged his shoulders as he replied, "Nothing Pinetree."

The elderly woman burst through the door holding a large jug of lemonade. She set it down near the sunflowers.

"Alright!" She said as she moved on back to the kitchen, "I'll go ahead and get you boys some cups." She paused as she came across Mabel and Dipper. "Another set of twins? Ooh my goodness how adorable this girl is." she then quickly moved on.

Mabel got all squishy inside and giggled. She was the type that let compliments take her everywhere.

"I still got it Dip Dop." She said to her brother.

Dipper snorted and gently pulled a lock her hair.

"Ouch!" She instantly cried out as she pulled away.

"She only thinks that because she hasn't seen you in the morning yet. Or when a boy that's just 'the biggest hotness' ignores you." Dipper said teasingly.

Mabel pursed her lips cattily while pointing at her brother's nose.

"You're just jealous because you arnt cute anymore. Your just a nasty grown man with hair all over the place. Your just a big old bear."

Dipper lazily laid his chin on the palm of his hand as he replied, "Your pretty hairy somedays to sis."

"Am not!" She yelled, somewhat offended.

Dipper smirked as his face turned into something that was just a little too sly.

"Remember that summer you for-"

The older woman came back and set the cups in front of everyone, as she did this Mable pulled down the front of her brother's shirt to reveal an extremely hairy chest. He scowled as he pulled back. "Mabel!" he yelled out irritably.

His sister giggled as the woman came to her, she then took the cup being offered to her from the other's hands.

"Thank you, granny!" she said.

The older woman flushed upon being called granny before moving on and back into the kitchen.

Stan grabbed the jug and poured himself a glass. He then said to Dipper, "The Pines chest hair is a mark of manliness kid. You gotta own it and use it to catch all the pretty babes."

Dipper sighed, fell back in his chair, then laughed heartily as he scratched the side of his face. "Yeah, I know Grunkle Stan. Don't you worry."

His uncle let out a few laughs with him as he passed the jug to Ford, who was still focused on his own work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I think this is a character study. yeah probably. Considering. Yeah. 
> 
> I think it's like, 'yes, definitely, and absolutely' a character study.
> 
> Anyway. 101 chapters huh? Well that number is super misleading. It's more like we are now 10-11? Chapters in maybe. I see this story being about 15 or more chapters long. So... in dumb degenerate fan fic writer terms, 150 or ? So I suppose we are now half way through the story.


	102. Chapter 102

The pie was chicken-based. Underneath its golden-brown crust rested a thick gravy and various vegetables that came in randomly cut sizes. Bill, at first refused to eat even after a plate was set in front of him. But, after some time, the creature did eventually eat. It began with a poke. The slice he had was several times to hot in the center. He snorted at the burning sensation as he drew his hand out. When was the last time he was burned? Bill examined the tip of his finger, which had become grey. It was an interesting color for such a human-shaped body to take when injured, it made sense though if you thought about what they actually were. Creations that were mostly black inside wouldn't color the same way.

After this, he returned his gaze to the pie. Just how does someone actually eat? He looked around himself and saw them eating with forks. Forks were a strange concept, but he understood it. There were better uses for them in his opinion other than consumption. He inched his fingers toward his own, its metal was cold. A direct contrast to the heat of the pie. He turned it in front of himself a few times before flipping it in his hand and stabbing it downward. It hit his other hand. He let out a few silently crazed laughs upon feeling its strike. The fork stood up from where it was stabbed into his hand, inky black blood trickled out from its ends. Slowly he lifted that hand up and examined it, turning it this way and that. Forks were a truly strange concept.

Bill heard the sound of someone coughing across the table. Dipper had such a fun look on his face at the moment. He liked that look, it was both questioning and demanding.

"I missed." Bill answered as he yanked the fork out of his hand. A bit of his blood flew across the table and on top the other's pie.

Dipper looked down at his food, brought his hand to his head, and sighed. He then pushed his plate away from himself and leaned into his seat. Bill returned his focus to his food and began eating it. He had a confused way about him as he fed himself. Now that Dipper thought about it, Bill didn't really know how to be 'human'. This made sense if one took just a moment to think about it. The creature was never human and he doubted any of the bodies the other possessed were used for human activities. He then began to wonder how exactly a triangle consumed things. The images that spawned in his mind could be described as both horrifying and hilarious.

His uncles were talking to the hotel host and his wife. Their conversation was mild and was mostly focused on little things. Like what brought them to their little town and what they did. His uncles were honest with them. They did paranormal work and they were heading out to see a concert. When they asked about the paranormal work Ford answered that it was the same nonsense you find on t.v.

"So. You will be leaving tomorrow I assume?" Steven asked.

Ford looked down at his notes as he took a sip of his lemonade. He glanced at Dipper after this. Dipper knew that look, and part of him saw it coming a mile away. There was a job here, and it was one that they probably couldn't ignore.

"No..." Ford replied thickly as he turned back to the owner. "I think we will be staying for a few more days."

Steven nodded quickly and patted his wife hand.

"Well, that's fine. We love having guests don't we dear... If it's alright, can you tell us why?"

Ford closed his notes and shook his head as he answered, "Its nothing really, I just like it out here... I mean, we like it out here. Isn't that right Stanley?"

Stan rubbed the corner of his eye and flicked a bit of the crust he pulled out off to the side. He had a feeling ever since he saw that stupid strange half magic nerd science stuff go off in the park that they would be here longer than originally intended. Frankly, he just hoped it wasn't going to require to much leg work. Being old does things to you.

"Yeah. Yeah. Sure. Its uhh... a very nice... uhhh nice freaky little town in the middle of nowhere.", he answered as he messily stuffed himself with more food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! This story has officially reached the minimum word requirement to be called a real novel in my opinion! I shall celebrate by.... thanking everyone again. You people who enjoy this story and are still somehow alive after all this time, thank you. Seriously. I was going to finish this story eventually, but thanks to all of you and your motivation I was able to write so much without becoming a literal sloth I think.
> 
> Cause somedays, I'm like. No. This sucks. I just can't. Anyway. YEP! NOVEL LENGTH! I'm actually doing it and it hasn't turned complete shit. God Im pleased.
> 
> ... now on to the next 70,000 words.... *shivers*
> 
> Why is this thing so God Damn long? Kill me. It was supposed to be only 70000 words but then my dumb brian is like... But but wiipuuu... You haven't developed this yet or this or shown this. 
> 
> Kill me.


	103. Chapter 103

Once dinner was over the Pines said goodnight to the owner and his wife before moving on to their rooms. As they were walking Bill had almost sidestepped into another area of the hotel. He was quickly spotted by Stan who roughly grabbed him by the back of his neck.

"Oh no you don't. Where do you think you're going you damned annoying hellspawn? Didn't you already get your fill huh?", He growled as he forced the other in front of them. "You think I liked walking around all day with my crazy twin after a long drive? Huh? Well, I'll tell you right now I ain't gonna do it all night too."

Bill ran his fingers through his blond hair as it had gotten messy, its curly locks resembled a river as he slicked it back into place.

"Me? A hellspawn? Hah! Im much better than that!" He answered loudly.

Stan slapped the back of his head and told him to be quiet. This only resulted in Bill getting louder. As Ford unlocked the door he said, "I am assuming this area is one of your blind spots Bill. Otherwise, you wouldn't have left."

Bill chuckled, he liked old Sixer. He knew him well even if he didn't know him well enough.

"You have to hand it to this town, I never seen a place this large making such an effort to keep my peeper out. It's full of itself really, I couldn't care less about it."

Ford stuffed his key back in his pocket, then he adjusted his glasses as he said, "Purposely?"

"Yeah. Check your wallet, I bet you'll find every dollar bill you got back from this place has been blinded."

Dipper dug out his wallet and checked the change he got from the thrift store. As he pulled out a one he noticed that yes, the eye of providence was blacked out. He then looked to his uncle and nodded.

Ford upon getting confirmation turned to his niece, "Sweetheart, Im going to need you to watch Bill for us." He then turned to his nephew and stated, "Come with me, we have work to do.", before moving on to his room. Stan and Dipper both followed him, shutting the door behind them.

Mabel and Bill were now alone in the hall. She scowled at their door and mumbled something about them being big old dorks before moving on and opening the way to her own room. Once inside she turned around and faced Bill.

"Come on, get in you raggamuffin."

Bill didn't move, he instead tilted his head like a confused animal before giving her a large dimpled grin. The wasn't anything wrong with this grin, and that in itself was wrong. How would she describe it? Well, she supposed it looked a lot like those old black and white young Elvis posters she had hung up at her parent's house.

"Raggamuffin?" He asked in a tone that was more playful than offended.

Mabel tapped her foot in mock impatience as she replied like a temptress, "Yes, raggamuffin. You see I got my scissors inside, so we can go ahead and do something about that mop on your head if you want. All you gotta do is come in."

His smile shrank down into the more expected smirk as he moved forward, she was a fun one. She had always been a fun one. Actually, a better word would be 'silly'. She is just a silly little human. He was curious as to what she was going to do with his hair. He was a very neat triangle and he liked looking clean. Yet, he also liked being covered in blood while everyone below him screamed his name in terror. Anyway, the growth of his hair had been an unexpected side-effect. A change would be nice.

* * *


	104. Chapter 104

Ford pulled out his briefcase and laptop as soon as the door was shut behind them. Stan burped as he walked to his bed and plopped down. Dipper cracked his fingers as he made his way to the sofa and fell into it. The sofa was a rich red velvet that was soft to the touch, he stroked it once before leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. He then glanced at the doorway, uncertainty crossing his features as he did. Mabel was alone with Bill right now, he couldn't stop himself from feeling a little discomfort by that fact. It wasn't that he was worried for her, he doubted Bill as he was now would hurt her. It would ruin his 'big plans' to get on their bad side even more than he already was. No, he was worried for Bill actually.

Mabel was... she was Mabel. Well, she had matured over the years at least. As soon as he thought this a loud girly giggle was heard on the other side of the wall behind him followed by the sound of glass shattering, there was a moment of silence that was broken by what he recognized as Bills crazed laugh joining in with hers. Dipper winced as he whispered to himself, "This was probably a bad idea."

His uncle cleared his throat as he finished setting up his things. Dippers immediately focused on him while Stan picked something green out of his teeth. The briefcase was now opened with a few objects splayed out on the bed while the laptop was booted up with a scanner now running on its screen. The scanner resembled a military missile tracking system."You see..." He began as he moved to the laptop and typed in a few command lines in, "As you will see, there is interference, its completely jamming it from every point." The scanner began to glitch as multiple red dots appeared and disappeared. Some of them took the shape of a triangle.

This, Dipper assumed, translated to Bill. This was odd, because Bill was right next door. That could mean any number of things.

"How far does it stretch?" Dipper asked.

"It is throughout the entire town." he replied.

Stan chimed in with, "We ugh.. drove just outside of town to check something out once we figured our search was going to be a bust. The entire place is one big red dot kid."

Dipper dropped his chin into his hands as he thought, 'It was the entire town hmm?'. That could only mean one thing if his uncle's machines were to be trusted.

"The entire town is an anomaly then." He stated in a voice edged with just a hint of excitement.

Ford nodded, excitement now showing on his face as well. "Yes, that is one idea. It's that or..." He paused for a second as he pulled out a device from his briefcase that resembled like a clear glass Rubix cube. Dipper began to smile, he knew what that thing was and what his uncle was getting at. "It's a singular entity holding this town captive." he finished.

"Are we going to contain it?" Dipper asked carefully.

His uncle turned the cube a few times to the left and one time to the right before setting it down. A few seconds later it made a series of hissing sounds before blue electricity was seen running around violently inside of it. This electricity soon began to spin faster and faster till it took the shape of a circle and then a clock. Ford then answered with glimmering eyes, "If we can."

Dipper got up and kneeled in front of the cube, time. Of course, it was time. It had to be, in other words, that they weren't really here.

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

His uncle put on one of his specially made six-fingered gloves and picked up the cube. The electricity began to disperse from its shape and randomly attack its confinement upon being handled. He pressed down on the top of the cube and the electricity settled, forming into a single sphere in the center. After this he looked at Dipper seriously, "This anomaly, for whatever reason, must have spent years keeping itself a secret from Bill. We are going to keep it that way, what I want from you and Mabel is to keep him distracted while Stanley and I go and investigate the most obvious point of the issue."

Dipper moved back to his seat and fell into it. As he did he heard the sound of his sister and Bill talking behind him and all he could make out was the sound of his sister yelling the words 'pillow fight' followed by a series of giggles and stomping feet. They were getting along again and he wasn't sure he could handle a day of both of them. What was going on in the next room sounded a lot like his sisters stupid 'sleepover' parties. He really, really, really hated those things.

"Do I have to? Mabel and I can check it out instead you know?" He mumbled.

His uncle turned the cube a few times to the right and once to the left as he replied, "No. You know you and your sister are the best for that job. I doubt you need me to explain why."

And, as if to confirm this, the sound of several more things being broken behind them reverberated through the wall. Suddenly, there was the scent of something burning as his sister could be heard screaming, "Put it out! Put it out!"

"What the hell are they doing in there?" Stan growled as he fell back into his bed.

Dipper sighed and got up, now accepting his fate.

"I'll... I'll go and deal with it," he said as he left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy. I hope the science fiction stuff doesn't kill too many people off. I just like it you know, part of the reason I liked gravity falls was that little bit of mystery it had going for it. 
> 
> #All will be explained with time.
> 
> Also. Welcome M.O.B. I hope you continue to have fun. That is, if you make it out alive. I assume that I have killed many throughout the course if this story.


	105. Chapter 105

The door to his and Mabels room was left cracked open. It had become mysteriously quiet now in his opinion. Dipper gently placed his hand on the door, its wood was smooth to the touch. It creaked as he slowly pushed it open. It had only been ten minutes, they couldn't have possibly done anything too awful within that time frame. Once the door had been fully opened the view was actually very disappointing. The room was clean, its pillows neatly set, and not a sign of anything broken was apparent. But the smell, that remained. Of course it did, you can't hide the smell of fire that easily.

In the corner of the room, there was an antique art deco style vanity. Bill was seated in front of it while Mabel was adjusting his hair behind him. They had one of the rooms extra bed sheets tied around his neck.

"Hey there bro." His sister greeted upon seeing him standing in the doorway through the mirror.

Dipper mindlessly chewed on the inside of his cheek as he took one more glance around the room before walking in. He passed by the trash and found glass, possibly from a lightbulb, within it. The pillows were neatly set but some were upside down while others were backward. As he approached the vanity he could hear the soft sound of his sister combing through Bill's hair.

This highly disturbed him for some reason.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What does it look like?" She countered.

Bill remained silent, his eyes sparking occasionally in amusement. He appeared to be content as freaky as that was. Dipper decided to ignore him.

"But why are you doing that though?" Dipper continued.

Mabel set the brush down before picking up her scissors, Dipper's eyes followed her motion and found that near the brush there was something carved into the wood of the vanity. Now distracted by it he temporarily ceased his questioning. He knew of languages and word patterns that were similar, it was almost familiar to him. But, he couldn't decipher its actual context. It appeared to have origins from demonology, Wiccan witchcraft models, and strangely enough crop circles. Of course, he knew where he had seen it before. Stans tattoo and some of Ford's work seemed to derive themselves from this. Underneath some of the carvings, there were letters that had been obscured in black burns. He can assume what had happened from this alone and knew what at least some of these words might be.

"You know..." Mabel said, "He has all this hair, and I did say I would cut it."

"And the mess?" Dipper chided.

"I cleaned it Pinetree." Bill interjected.

Dipper hummed as he took one last glance at the lettering, he then walked to the bed and sat down.

"We left you alone for ten minutes Mabel."

She shrugged as she said, "I may have gotten carried away with trying to make him comfortable."

With a long exhausted sigh, Dipper replied, "You don't need to make him comfortable Mabel."

She ceased her cutting as she scowled at him through the mirror, "You guys told me to 'watch him' and you guys must have expected me to keep him in line while you did some talking without me."

"Well, we were planning-" Dipper began.

"Anyway. I understand why and.. " Mabel interrupted, turning Bills head to the side as she resumed her work with the other's hair. "... I would say I got the job done. Isn't that right Bill?"

The demon simply chuckled as he allowed the woman to manhandle him. She could be rough when she wanted to be. One of those pillows really slammed into him earlier, she must have had something against him. Something that was just buried beneath that seemingly bright smile of hers.

"Don't give me that sis. I know damn well that you were just having fun, you can't fool me."

She shrugged in response as she made Bill crane his head upward to work on the front. Dipper felt something move out from under the bed through his feet. He looked at it and found the mold crawling up the bed. Once on the bed, it said, "I was so afraid. I do not think I like fear."

Dippers face twisted in confusion at those words. He had never spoken to the mold before.

"You are Tuesday right?" He asked.

The mold nodded as it spun around a few times on the bed until it settled into a small ball. The motion reminded him of a dog.

"You are brother." It stated.

"I guess..." he replied.

After this they sat silently, watching Mabel work on Bill's hair. The sound of scissors brought out a sense of comfort. The mold eventually broke this silence with a question of his own.

"How do you stop being afraid?"

Dipper looked at it, contemplating. He then said, "You can't if you're actually afraid."

"I can't?"

"No." He replied before telling it, "That's why people need courage."

"Courage?"

Dipper nodded as he finished with, "Yeah, courage."

"How do I gain 'courage'?" It asked.

"Gain courage? That's a weird way of putting it." He mumbled before continuing with, "I guess it's when you want something more than your own fear."

The mold glanced at Mabel before returning its gaze to Dipper. There was something to its beady little eyes. Dipper decided that it was actual emotion. This made the man feel just a twinge of regret for attempting to kill it.

The mold then said, "I want family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I created the 'Emphasis On Family' tag. Do not get mad at me for the cheese. T_T


	106. Chapter 106

It was yet another early morning for Bill. It was true that these bodies only needed around four hours of sleep, but that was only for him. It really depended on the individual's energy in the end. Someone like Tad, a shell of his former self, would need something closer to an average humans sleep cycle. There was no change to his body today, and that was unexpected. The rapid growth of his body, he had some ideas on exactly how it functioned but not the exact specifics. The only being he knew that had experience with this exact brand of toy was Tad and, of course, that boring guy thought he was being cute leaving out the fine print. Although, that meant very little to Bill at the moment. It changed nothing. He was going to get what he wants regardless of what he became.

Dipper was sleeping in the bed across from his sister. He liked to watch him but, one shouldn't take that as favoritism, even though part of it was a curse. No, Bill had always enjoyed watching others. It was, as some may put, kind of his thing.

Pinetree had sloppy sleeping habits and dreams influenced by the monstrosities of the supernatural. It was to bad he promised to keep out of the others head just yesterday. Perhaps he should have kept that fact a secret, but it had honestly surprised him when he heard the other's mind and he liked to think that he wasn't one to surprise easily. Bill, he tended not to keep deals as they were put down or spoken. He can, but he often didn't. Worming your way out of a contract is just how a good businessman works. Deals are made for the benefit of one party, and the smartest one on the other side is the one who reaps those benefits.

Still, he would keep this one. He knew himself and he also knew the other. With that last thought he moved on to the balcony. Upon coming to the image painted on the glass on that door a spark of some fairly long lost memory itched in the corner of his mind. He wondered if he should hunt it down as he carefully traced the depiction of one of the men standing there. This one stood out to him. He was the one pointing to the tower. Those eyes that resembled a void and hair to match them were burrowing into him in an almost insulting way. Bills nails made a series of small clicks as they scratched down that mans face. Words began to birth themselves in the back of his subconscious. He whispered them like a reaper.

"Not one sky has ever truly been the same. Not one destination has ever been grounded."

His face rose into a humorously stretched grin as the ancient memory flowed through him. Perhaps, just maybe, he was a little interested in this town's secret. Just a Tad. He then laughed at his own joke. Of course, now that idea made sense. His thought process was placed to the side but remained running as he heard the sound of his good friends, Stanford and Stanley Pines, just outside the door. They were leaving, were they? Bill pushed the door open and moved outside, looking at them from above. He then began to climb over the balcony's railings to jump down. A pair of strong arms pulled him back. The musty morning scent of Dipper Pines filled his nose as he was quickly thrown back into the room.

Bill straightened himself and examined him. Instinct, that's what it was. The Pines had incredible senses.

"What do you think you're doing man?" Dipper asked, his voice groggy and eyes half-open.

The demon shrugged and replied, "I just wanted to enjoy the morning dew with my old pals."

Dipper stomped past him and sat on the sofa, he then began rubbing his eyes in an attempt to clear out the sleep.

"Okay." He began in a yawn. "No." he finished.

"Oh? So you're going to keep me occupied then?" Bill asked teasingly.

Dipper ran his fingers over his face and answered tersely, "Yeah. I guess I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The mold is liked by yet another person! That means my dark purposeful plans are coming to fruition. *evil laughter*
> 
> Also, I just reached an epiphany. These chapters are (most of them) are a page long. In other words, the chapter count is more of a pg. count. Now I feel less icky. YAY!


	107. Chapter 107

After waking Mabel, Dipper left Bill with her. He warned them not to blow the place up while he was gone before leaving. He had no plans to be gone long but he had reason to be worried, one of those reasons being the broken chair hidden in the bushes just outside their balcony. Once out the door, he went to his uncle's room to search for anything that they might have left behind for him. He found the cube on the bed with a note. It read, "We will be back by the end of the day at the very least."

Dipper tore up the note and pocketed the cube, careful not to activate it. It wasn't a weak prison, but it could still have unfortunate side effects if handled poorly. He knew why Ford left it behind. His uncle was very careful about having a contingency plan for their missions. Anyway, the contents of this cube were volatile. Normal lightning seeks the earth because of its positively charged particles. Something very similar but a bit stranger was lightning that would seek the supernatural for its weirdness. The mechanics behind its construct were not fully understood by him, but the world does have stories for it. A little known fact was that Frankenstein was a real biography and the lightning used to bring the monster to life was more than something then what you get from an average storm. One could only hypothesize about its effects on an actual living creature.

The man shook his head as he squashed the stream of random facts that tended to roam in his mind when he let it wander. After this, he found his uncle's notebook on the desk. It wasn't a particularly special notebook, just your run of the mill kind. His uncle had a lot of those in the van. Often they were used to fixate on a singular theory. Dipper spent more time than he should have reading it. Breaking it down he could see where the idea came from, a prophecy from the blood of a secular witch. "Until eternity passes away." These words made no sense to Dipper at first but, they didn't need to. Prophecies and omens are half-answers and should be taken like a math problem. It pointed to time. Everything about this town had to do with time. Once he got to the part labeled, 'The Containment Of Time' he closed the notebook. It would take to long to decipher exactly what was put down there. More time then he trusted that he should waste.

Upon returning to his own room he found his sister reading one of her girly boy band magazines while Bill was fixing his new hair cut with a simple plastic comb. The hair was okay. It was your average, 'My mom cuts my hair' look. Nothing awful but definitely not professional. Still, it was better than before. Bill had looked like he'd fit right at home in a Siegfried and Roy show before. Not that he cared about how the other looked.

"So. Nothing happened?" Dipper asked his sister.

Mabel flipped another page of her magazine and blushed at the image shown before she replied like a child, "Nope. We are exactly where you left us, dad."

He sniffed at the jab before moving on to Bill. The demons bangs were pushed off to the left while the rest of the hair was set kindly. Let's see, what did he look like now? "You look like a rat."

Honestly, he couldn't help insulting Bill. It was almost a compulsion at this point. It wasn't that he wanted the other angry. No, he just didn't like him.

Of course the other took the insult in stride as he replied, "Its a hit or miss, the thirties."

"Is that your way of telling me what you're going for?" Dipper asked.

Bill gave him a look then, it was one he got whenever someone stated the obvious to him. The blank stare and empty smile shouted the words, 'Of course you moron.'

The rest of the day was spent looking around the hotel until they came to a large ballroom. It was lovely in its set up with large marble columns and fantastically smooth tile floors. Each of those tiles spiraled upon themselves into the shape of a beautiful red rose in full bloom. In the corner of the room was an ebony grand piano near a great church-like set of windows. They arched just behind the piano and stood tall enough to reach the ceiling. The colored glass of these windows were the only things lighting the room and it did so in an explosion of soft pastel tones.

Mabel ran into the room, thrilled by how princess-like it felt. She began to chatter on about how cool it would be to have a party here. Bill slunk off to the piano, his fingers running along its top. He then sat. There was such a reasonably sane expression to Bills face as he examined the piano. It was nearly decent. But only nearly.

"Do you play?" Dipper asked.

Bill lifted the cover of the piano. He then tapped his fingers over its keys. The nails made a 'clacking' sound as the danced across the ivory.

"Sure I do." Bill replied as his fingers stilled.

What Bill did next shocked Dipper so much he couldn't quite react right away. It shouldn't have but it did so anyway. With a quick motion, Bill tore his nail off his thumb, then pointer finger, then his middle finger, and so on. Blackened blood spilled out of them and caked his hand like ink. Dipper soon broke out of his stunned state and stopped him before he got to the pinky.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

Bill allowed the other to continue to hold onto his wrist as he answered him in a jokingly accosted tone.

"I can't play with these things Pinetree. They get in the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ight. Lore junk, I know it's boring but we are getting closer to the end of the arc. Yay? 
> 
> Also, @ThisGirlIsNotOnFireYet 
> 
> Thank you very much. I almost didn't update today do to low inspiration but knowing somebody is waiting for an update helped me move forward.


	108. Chapter 108

As Dipper gazed into the other's eyes a thought quickly filled his mind. Why did he stop him? What did it matter if Bill tore himself apart? It didn't mean anything. Bill didn't mean anything. His hand stiffly loosened its grip on the demon's wrist before smoothly pulling away. The sent of the other's blood filled his nose. What a strange smell it had, close to a humans blood but still very foreign. Yes, the scent of iron was present, but also the smell of gas and something else completely off. Dipper carefully examined the bits that had flowed onto his hand. The bleeding from the other was heavy, and he questioned the cause of its flow as he rubbed his fingers along it to get a feel of its texture. Thick, it was very thick, almost as thick as a syrup but not nearly as sticky. He hummed to himself as he considered it.

"What are you thinking about?"

It was Bill's voice that interrupted his sudden focused calm. There was a glimmer now in his expression, a glimmer that shouted at him. Ah, he knew. He wasn't reading his thoughts but he knew. Dipper hated that more than he thought he would.

"You want the details or something?" Dipper mumbled.

Bill shook the blood off his fingers, it splattered across the floor. Dipper looked at the mess it made, its black splotches seemed to taint the patterned tiles in sick. It was disgusting but, it was fascinating. Another question filled his mind after this. What exactly was Bills make up beyond this form? What exactly were the parts that made up an unlimited force of energy?

"You do have a deal to keep, Pinetree." he stated mockingly.

Dipper sighed as he roughly whipped his hand down his pants. He then said in a chaste and irritable way, "I want to understand your construct. Just the same old boring stuff I always think about when I run into the weird. But you know that already, I don't know why you asked."

The demon began to laugh uncontrollably. His hitting the top of the piano as he did. It wasn't that Dipper was a disturbed person, no. He wasn't even messed up, no. The man had the curse all humans had. A hunger for knowledge. Most don't think about it, but even simple things like pleasure or greed all steamed from the need to know. It could be the need to know a rich life or the need to know a happy one. What they needed to know, of course, deepened on the person. Some knowledge though, some hungers, their specifics entertained him. He did enjoy thoughts that bordered close to the insane.

"I can't tell you much about these little toys, but I can tell you where they came from." Bill paused as he began tearing off the rest of his nails, "But I believe you know that already, I don't know why you asked." He finished with a flair.

"You asked me and I told you. Are you mental?"

"I'll give you a pass kid. For now"

Bill then shook his hands and more of the mess spread around him. After this, his hands began to glow and the bleeding slowed until it came to a stop. In a dramatic motion, he then rose them above the keys and played. It began with nothing more than a random assortment of tones that had no logic. It was a chaotic beginning that nearly gave Dipper a migraine. Something about it almost brought out a feeling of anxiety and confusion. Then, Bill suddenly paused and the room became silent.

Mabel, who had been preoccupied with her mold on the other side of the room, walked up to them upon hearing the sounds.

"What... What happened here?" She asked as she looked at the mess, her mold was leaning on one of her legs. Before anyone could answer she quickly asked, "Oh! Are you going to play?"

Bill smirked at her before returning to the piano. He then played something more pleasant to the ears. It was familiar although Dipper couldn't really place what it was. Mabel grinned as she grabbed her brother's hand, she then said, "Dance with me Dip! Come on!"

He was soon dragged away and forced to dance. In the middle of their sloppy waltz that Bill's voice peeled out. It was awful and off-tune in a way that can grate on your ears but, it was also somehow pleasantly cheerful.

Mabel snorted as she spun with her brother, "You're killing it, you evil thing!"

Bill winked as his song became even more upbeat.

"Don't cha' know it, toots!" he shouted back playfully.

Bill was fitting in and he was doing it far too easily. Perhaps it was because the demon was used to getting close to others and entering their lives. Dipper assumed that being older than the earth made you good with people. Well, it was also because his family was guilty of being good with the supernatural. Still, it most probably had to do with the fact that the other was forced to be at least a little pleasant. A strong spell could make even the greatest evil he had ever known act somewhat decent for a while. Of course, that doesn't mean anything. Because no matter how funny magic was, Bill was Bill.


	109. Chapter 109

The road they traveled was smooth and the morning could be called pleasant or even picturesque. They passed many people in the town as they moved forward. There was an unnatural way about them, the way they watched them push forward towards the tower. All of them were as still as statues, only turning their heads to fallow the movement of the van. 

"So uhh... what got this place going all loony would be in that tower?" Stan asked his brother.

Ford nodded as he focused on the road. It wasn't far away, that tower, and they would be there soon.

"Yes. There are too many things that point to it, even a child can figure it out." He replied.

Stan gave his brother a half-hearted sneer as he proclaimed indignantly, "Was that an insult Ford?"

"No. It was just a statement." Ford replied in a that know it all tone that just burned his brother at times.

With one last sidelong glance to the other, Stan returned his view to the road. It was too early to start an argument. The tower seemed to grow in size as they got closer, one could almost hear it as they approached, the sound of ticking that yearned to turn for an eternity and the grinding of cogs that labored in a well defined constant. Once they were near enough Ford pulled in near the entranceway stairs and parked. They then sat in a static silence for a few moments, taking in the building.

"Alright. Let's go." Ford said as he turned the key to kill the engine, the sound of it dying out was almost mournful.

Stan rolled his shoulders, he moaned as they cracked.

"I just hope it ain't anything that's gonna be to much work." He grunted.

Ford dug out a weapon from under his seat and hid it in one of his many inner coat pockets. "You know these things never turn out easy Stanley."

His brother scratched the back of his head and sighed, he then gazed at the entrance. Standing in front of the tower door was the hotel owner. He almost seemed to appear out of thin air, this keen an unusual man. They couldn't read the expression of the other from where they were, it was obscured by the glare of the sun, but both brothers could pick up the foul smell of danger better than any dog.

"Yeah." Stan began as he opened the van door, "It's never easy is it?"

They then pulled themselves out and prepared to do what must be done, whatever that may be. 


	110. Chapter 110

It had been two days. When the first of those days had ended Dipper was simply exhausted, he assumed that they were going to come back during the earliest hours of tomorrow, at a time just past midnight. When he woke to find they hadn't returned he became suspicious. The rest of the second day had been spent much like the last, entertaining Bill. It was near the end of it, during a discussion debating the purpose of logic, when the clock tower rang out yet again. The sky had been gray, a color that called for rain, with a summer's air that was turning humid. The ring itself wasn't unusual, it was a clock tower. It was the sudden silence from the demon combined with a self-satisfied and knowing expression on his face.

"Those old men ain't coming back Pinetree."

Dipper looked away and off to the clock tower. He wanted to go, but he couldn't go without Bill and he certainly wasn't going without Mabel. It was dangerous, it had to be. "It's only been a day and a half." He reasoned, mostly to himself.

Bill chuckled, it was low and inhumanly deep. It was a sound that was a mix of many animals that he knew and all the animals he didn't know. The tone of voice that followed matched it as the demon replied, "Let's make it a year then. Actually, make it an eternity."

Dipper stuck his hand in his pocket to caress the cubes smooth flat surface. They needed to go. He spent a few minutes reasoning with himself, his hand slipping away from the cube to the coin beside it. He pinched it once before letting it go. After this he gazed at his sister, she was sitting on the floor. Her eyes were expressive, expectant as she waited. Upon meeting those eyes that were much like his own he turned back to the tower in the distance.

"If they aren't back by tonight we will go." He said, both to himself and his sister. "And Bill?" He began.

"Yes?" Bill asked.

The man flashed him a look, it bled away in a second as he sighed in a defeated way.

"Nevermind." he finished. There was no point in asking him to not do whatever it was he wanted. He had a feeling, just an itch of an idea, that he knew more than he was letting on. Although, when it came to Bill, this was not unusual. That monster always knew more than he let on.

The rain began to fall as time passed by, a somber pelting serenade on the rooftop of the building. It ran down its glass and made puddles in the dirt outside. Soon night came, and with the night the anxious feeling that had begun hours ago grew. They weren't back and that could only lead to one obvious conclusion. Something must have gone wrong. Dipper informed everyone that they would be going as he gathered a few things from his uncle's room. Most of them being objects that were hidden within the metal suitcase under the bed. Once everyone was set, he walked out of the hotel with Mabel while Bill followed closely behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ight. Back to work.


	111. Chapter 111

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'If I could save time in a bottle  
> The first thing that I'd like to do  
> Is to save every day  
> 'Til eternity passes away  
> Just to spend them with you'
> 
> -Jim Croce

The doorway into the building had been left open. It swung gently in the wind as they approached. The sound of their wet footsteps gave out a squeak with each thump as they moved inside the building and traversed its floors. The inside consisted of one large spiral staircase that led to the top. There was an elevator, but it appeared to be far too decrepit and rusted. Dust caked the large iron bars that were holding it closed. There was little chance that it still functioned and so it was ignored after a moment of examination.

Mabel moved close to her brother. She was a brave girl, not many things actually scared her and despite her small stature, she was a person who liked to protect others. It was a set up in her mind that was very maternal that she may have had since birth. Although Dipper was much larger than her, and his arms much thicker from years of doing the hard work that came from his job, she still felt the need to protect him. The sounds of moving metal gears and of ticking echoing away as they moved closer to the top disturbed something within her. She could feel it as goosebumps grew under her skin; the secret of this town was waiting just above them.

Dipper could feel it as well and it made him anxious to hurry up there to find his uncles. He pulled out the cube in his pocket as they came to a door on the ceiling. Carefully he held it in one hand as he worked to activate it. The electricity within began to burst and rampage in its confinement. Upon seeing this he twisted the cube and something within the glass calmed it. After this, he examined it. There was the shape of a bottle being shown inside now. Whatever that meant, he would find out later. He decided to keep it active as he wrapped it in a rubber cloth and stuffed it back into his pocket.

"Alright." He began as he placed his hand on the hatch. "Let's go in."

Mabel nodded as she placed one hand next to his own. The mold who was standing just behind them near Bill looked at Mabel then Dipper, and after that, he gazed at there hands. It came to a conclusion in its simple mind as it saw a bond there. Something that echoed the word 'family'. It wanted that, although it didn't quite know why. Mold is not supposed to want these things after all. So, in an effort to capture it, the creature stood on its hind legs and placed one hand on the door as well. Dipper took a glance at that dark appendage before smiling softly at the creature that it was attached to. Its eyes glimmered back and with that, the man understood one simple thing. The mold wasn't a monster.

They then pushed the door open together slowly so as not to make to much noise. Yet, despite this, they could not stop the loud grown that welcomed them do to the fact that the wood and hinges were older than they could ever know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah. Don't worry guys. I am alive. I just occasionally hate what I put out and then my thoughts go down in the dumps I suppose. Same ol' whiny Wiipuu nonsense. Nothing to worry about.


	112. Chapter 112

The top of the clock tower was as one would expect it to be. There was a contained set of old bronze mechanisms that ran the clock and a large foggy white glass face that took up most of a wall to the south. Upon looking at the ceiling a view of three imposing bells hung. They were pristine in contrast to the rest of the tower, these bells. Their silver color showing them to be perfect within the few cracks of light that the windows provided.

The first thing Dipper noticed was how empty the room was. Upon seeing that his uncles were not apparently there he began to run around in search of any signs of them. Mabel did the same in the opposite direction. Bill watched them go, only mildly curious. He calmly examined bits of the tower's parts. The gears told a story, one that he didn't know but found interesting regardless. Each turn of the gears was like a turn of a page as a different scene was shown on each spin. This town's secret wasn't a curse, it was a gift. Payment it seems, and he was sure that the gift wasn't going to last.

"I found a door Dipper!" Mabel called out.

Her brother ran to her and pawed around where she was pointing. Just near the face of the tower, hidden in shadows so dark you couldn't see it, was the door. He quickly pulled it open and a dim candle's light spilled out. There his uncles sat at a small rounded table, eyes closed and breathing. They were fine it seemed. At the end of the small table was that man, Steven. He examined them calmly before standing up.

"I see you have arrived as well." He greeted kindly. "You see, allow me to explain if you will? That is..." The old man's eyes fell down to see Dipper attempting to pull something out of his pocket. "If you would, please, listen for a moment." He asked.

Dipper ignored him and pulled out the cube, he then glared at the man; if it was a man.

"What did you do to them?" He demanded.

Steven shook his head, his expression now disappointed as he gazed at the cube. "I do not know what that is and I am not willing to find out. Your family isn't just a set of ghost hunters are they?"

With that last word, Dipper felt his hand go numb and he dropped the cube, the thunder inside going wild. He then fell to his knees, he could hear his sister cry out from behind him. After that, she began shouting at the man. Then there was a thump and he assumed she must have fell beside him. He couldn't speak and he couldn't move, but he could hear.

"You see, this town isn't in trouble. Everyone here is living happily. No one is suffering, and we would prefer it if we could keep to ourselves. We have many from all walks of time who have came and decided to stay and..."

"And so what?" a voice rudely chimed in.

Bill. That's right Bill was here. That was both a hopeless and hopeful truth.

"You." The owner said as he took notice of the other, "What race built you. I had assumed that the southern region scouts went out of commission centuries ago. Are you leftover from the intelligence section?"

Dipper could hear that annoying laugh that he would give to someone when he was about to serve them his own personal brand of fun. It wasn't a good brand, but it wasn't an off-brand either.

"A leftover. Yeah, sure. I guess you could say Im something like that." Bill replied.

Then the sound of footsteps moved near him. Once they stopped a hand then gently ran its fingers through his hair, knocking off his hat.

"Would ya' look at this though! You have all the Pines incapacitated and you didn't even need to blow up the world or make a shady deal to do it. Although..." Dipper felt the hand slip away, he then heard Bill's voice raise in volume, the last line echoing throughout the room, "You are too soft, if you were smart you would have killed them. But, I have to admit doing so would have resulted in some interesting consequences."

There was then the sound of his uncle's voice crying out. He recognized it as Stans.

"I got you now!"


	113. Chapter 113

Timing is everything. It is a simple lesson but still, it is one Stan knew by heart and he used it daily. So, when his brother mysteriously went down during some long monologue, you know that bad guy stuff that made no sense to him, Stan went down as well. Sure, he could have tried to take a swing at the guy then, but he thought better of it. The timing wasn't right. Yeah, after that he spent the day with his unconscious brother waiting for the moment when that freak would forget they were there. Some questions may be appearing in your brain right now, such as: Why now? Or, Why not when the kids walked in? And maybe even, why not when kids hit the floor? Well, it just didn't feel right till that other freak came in and started going off with his nonsense. That's when he really felt it, the pressure of someone's focus finally completely shifting off his back. When you are a man who is usually on the wrong side of the law you know exactly when something like that happens. There was no logic to it, just a rumbling in your gut that says that the time is now.

As such, he got up and he swung. It was a clean hit directly to the back of the skull. He could tell by the hollow 'thud' that it made that he got him just right. No one is just going to 'shake off' a hit like that. He became even more certain of this as the other fell to the ground. Stan then cracked his knuckles and turned to the kids.

"Uhh... So..." He began as they shakily got up. Stan wasnt the most articulate at times. Adrenaline does that to him. "Ugh... So. I got him."He finished.

Dipper chuckled lightly in response.

"You did huh?" He replied.

Dipper liked his uncle, no matter how brash and simple he could be. It was then, just as soon as he was back on his feet, that he felt that semsation come over him again and he went back down. He would've cried out in irritation if his voice still worked.

"Why are all of you so..." Steven whined.

Dipper had fallen at an angle that allowed him to actually see in front of him this time. He watched as the elderly man pushed himself up while his uncle dropped down. Stan had let out one defiant curse before going silent.

Once fully up, the man rubbed the back of his head. Upon pulling his hand back around to view it a drop of blood fell. The blood was black. "I just don't... I don't..." The man paused as he wiped his hands on the side of his leg before finishing with, "I really don't understand it. What could make you all so violent? I just need a moment. That's all I want, but you all just..."

"I'll tell you what it is kid." Bill suddenly said.

The other took him in curiously, watching Bill stroll over to the table. Bill sat on that table like a monarch on a throne as he continued, "There is just no reasoning with these guys. Look at me, I'm just like you." He then waved his hand like he was waving away a fly before he finished with a devilish smirk. "Yeah, a machine. A 'scout' or whatever. As one machine to another how about we help each other out?"

"Help? Why would I need your help?" The man asked.

Bill winked, his smile growing ever more terrible. Dipper wanted to move, he had to. This wasnt good, that look just said way too many things. He could smell it, a deal was approaching.

"You see, I happen to know that your set up ain't gonna last buddy. Someone is coming to take back what is his."

The owner glanced at the fallen men on the ground once before walking up to Bill. There was fear in Stevens eyes now, and that was exactly what Bill wanted.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he replied cautiously; uncertainly.


	114. Chapter 114

_There is a single lesson and three main concepts one must learn before dealing with a devil._

"Oh I think you do, there is no point in playing dumb. I know all about it." Bill replied.

_The first is an obvious and simple concept: A devil is an evil creature._

"I..." Steven paused, glancing away from Bill. "Who are you anyway. What is it that you think you know?" He finished.

_The second is that a devil is almost always a liar, and if they are not lying then they are warping the truth. One must recognize a devil when they approach you. They often do not come as they are and they are never what they appear to truly be._

"Weren't you listening? I am a leftover, a scout yeah? This body was built by your god." Bill answered as he pointed at himself.

Steven backed away a few steps, now shaken. He then whispered, "My god? He wasn't... he was just a friend."

_The third and most important concept is that a devil will make you want what he wants, thus one must not allow them to find out what you really want. Although, if you want nothing a devil will make you think that you do._

The demon laughed coldly, his eyes sharp and playful as he said, "A friend? Now come on. That guy wasn't a friend to anyone when he was free a millennia ago, and the proofs gonna be in the pudding when he comes here and takes away his little payment." Bill then held out his hand, it called arrogantly for the other's grip. "So, how about I help you."

_The one lesson one must know is to never, under any circumstances, make a deal with a devil. Although, it is understandable if someone knows all these things and still fails to fallow them. A devil is much older and smarter than anyone could ever comprehend._

The man gazed at that hand, his face twisting into several different expressions ranging from confusion to irritation. Eventually, his face settled for a simple scowl.

"So you want to make a deal with me?" He asked.

Bill shrugged as he replied, "What do you think? I'm practically spelling it out for you."

The scowl was followed by a smile, the fear from his eyes bleeding away as he then asked, "What is your name?"

The demon released one long exaggerated sigh as he pulled his hand back and asked, "Does it really matter? I'm just trying to do a good thing for you. You have a problem with nice people or something?"

Steven sneered before turning around and examining at the bodies on the floor, reading their expressions. The older man who had blindsided him had eyes that dared the other to allow him just one more go at it. The girl's eyes were worried and fearful, there was a creature near her. Its eyes were closed. The boy's eyes though, he looked like he had something to say. Steven was old, older than most creatures on this earth. One of the many perks of his 'gift' was an eternity. Someone does not live for an eternity and not recognize a good con when it comes his way. Steven leaned down and gazed at the young man who gazed back. He then asked, "If I allow you to speak will I regret it?"

Those eyes did not waver and that was all the answer he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Allee
> 
> Thank you. That was truly kind, I'm sloppy as hell and basically illiterate. But I am happy that you are having fun.


	115. Chapter 115

There was a show going on in front of Bill, there always was. Sure, a deal would have sped things up, but he also doubted the other would actually take it. So he wasnt surprised when his target instantly turned his nose up at it. There was an idea to this place, something like a pure aversion for all things related to him. Regardless, he would find whatever was planted here himself. If that meant letting the Pines take over, well, that's fine too. The demon turned his gaze away from the scene of an elderly man examining his captives until it landed on Ford. This guy was the real problem. Fortunately, it seemed that the other also knew this. It ain't easy getting a guy like that down. Even Bill had to be wary of old Ford at times. He had to give the man props. Effecting the time of someone's biology to force their bodies to overexert to the point of temporary immobility was an interesting way to deal with a man whose armed to the nose in protection measures. Yeah, it won't last, time this weak will eventually go back into order and chaos.

"Do not make a deal with him." Dipper gasped as he found his voice.

The old man quirked a confidant expression. It was a mixture of something kind and hotty.

"Of course I won't. One of the laws we live by here is to never make a deal with anyone. Regardless of who or what they are."

"That's..." Dipper felt a sudden need to laugh. Of course, that made sense. "...that's a good law."

The man hummed before looking back at Bill for a second. Bill had an expression of intense and utter boredom. The man turned away from it as he then told his story. It began years ago on a star lightyears away from this planet. He came here with his creators and others like him to mingle with humanity and study the earth. The ship had malfunctioned, slamming through a set of hills. Everyone was lost save for himself. Eventually, after several failures to contact the star he was born on, he went on to explore the earth.

"Would you just get the point! No one cares about your life story." Bill rudely shouted as the story went on.

Steven's face went flat before smiling warmly. He then said, "But of course. The point, I'll get to that eventually."

Over time, he took on the name Steven. It was given to him by a creature who went by the name Strange. Strange was empty of all emotion, and although Steven was a machine even he found that unsettling. Strange was a being of great power and one terrible ambition. That ambition was to simply own everything in existence. Over the years Steven watched as Strange brought gambling to the world. Men fell for it, they almost seemed to crave it more and more as they continued to lose everything they valued. The first thing they lost was money, then land, then their wives and children. Eventually, the men even lost themselves.

"I remember this one. I was there for that." Bill interrupted, now interested. He enjoyed stories that he was a part of in the end.

Steven coughed awkwardly. There was no way that the other was there for anything if he were then they had a problem.

Then one day it was Strange who had lost everything. He had made a bet with another creature of great power, even greater than his own. This other one was a monster that had an ambition built on desire, and its desires were destructive. In order to save himself from being enslaved Strange sealed away parts of his body into several artifacts. Doing so broke the terms of their gamble, this both freed and caged Strange. These artifacts possess a part of his great power. He left some in plain sight and others with the few people he called friends as a gift. Each granted them one wish.

"What did you wish for?" Dipper asked.

The man smiled again, it was genuine and lost in a time before his own. He then grabbed a photograph that was on a shelf nearby as he answered, "I wished to spend an eternity with the woman I loved."


	116. Chapter 116

It almost seemed to make sense. The fact that Strange was most likely Tad was mildly surprising to him. Dipper did not know a lot about Tad, no one really knew much about him except for maybe the demon sitting on the table across the room. The story itself was believable and seemed genuine as it went on, Dipper was certain that the man was speaking the truth. This thing, Steven, he had used his wish to gain some control over time. It wasnt complete control, the wishes were limited to only so much. It wasnt like he could turn back the clock and travel through it like water. It was odd, the way it was explained. Time here was stilled but moving. It was a part of the worlds natural time but nothing progressed. The closest example is that time for each creature in this town was contained. There was an issue though, he can assume that both Ford and Stan had also heard this story. Yet, something happened to cause his uncles to continue their aggression towards Steven.

Ford wasnt unreasonable, he didn't trust the supernatural but he did know not all of it was evil. Stan contrasted this by being unreasonable at times, but he didn't attack things without good cause. Dipper then decided he needed to move now, nothing would be changed if he stayed glued to the floor.

"I understand, I believe you. May I please move man, I won't hurt you." He asked gently.

The man looked at him oddly, not quite sure if he should consider the request.

Dipper asked again, this time sounding like a grandson begging for just one more minute of t.v. before bed. The tone of voice he used was something he was likely going to be teased for, and it probably sounded weird coming out of a man his size, but he used it anyway. The lows he could reach to do the right thing were often unlimited.

"Please. It's really uncomfortable down here."

After just a while longer of thinking about it, the old man broke. Steven had a soft spot for children, and when you're as old as he is everyone looked like a child. He sighed before allowing time to flow properly again within Dippers biology. Once free from the floor Dipper thanked the man as he rose up. He then moved to sit by his uncle Ford at the table, his eyes meeting the demons on his way there. Bill wanted something here. He could see it in the others bright and hard to place eye color. 

The demon really did have a strange set of eyes. Often times they were just empty and grey. Sometimes silver, other times gold. Right now they were murky and waiting for something. Dipper was certain that the other assumed whatever was here would just be handed to him. He didn't know why Bill suddenly wanted what was in this tower, but he was going to be damned if he let him have it. The confidence etched on the other's face that said, 'I know what your thinking, and you can try.' irritated Dipper on a baser level. A scowl crossed his featuresand it deepened further as obvious enjoyment grew on Bills face in return.

Dipper decided to ignore him as he pulled out a chair near his uncle Ford and sat. He had seen his uncle knocked out before, it never lasted long. He wondered if there was a way to get Ford out of it because if they had him then a lot of things would make more sense. For now, Dipper had to work on gaining the trust of that hotel owner and maybe grasping the cube on the floor while he was at it. That cube could lead them to the object and perhaps the simplest way to solve this was to destroy it.


	117. Chapter 117

Steven placed the image of his wife back down before walking over Stans body. Dipper could see it, the rage of his uncle in those eyes as the owner moved on. He continued to talk about his own life experience and philosophies as he moved around the room. It was sounding less like an old man recalling his past and more like a cult leader trying to indoctrinate a new member.

There was a small intricate wind-up clock on the table, Steven pulled out a chair in front of it. One of his hands reached out and grabbed the clock, as he held it close he turned its key on its back and it began to tick. The sound was pleasant yet haunting.

"People are happy here. We do not want anything but to continue living in peace. Some of us even have children, have you seen them? The children?" He asked.

Dipper's eyes had been focused on the key, upon being questioned they slid away to meet the other's gaze.

"Yes. I think so. One of them actually... I mean. Yes, I met one our first day here."

There was just a bit of surprise in the other's expression when he heard that.

"You met one? How did you do that?"

"What do you mean how? He just ran into me and that's all there was to it." Dipper replied confusedly.

Bill began to chuckle, fate was funny a thing wasnt it?

"Yeah, those kids. I saw em' too. Gave them a little gift of my own."

Dipper immediately winced as he now understood why the child was so unsettled that day.

The elderly man moved his hand away from the clock as he asked, "You did what?"

"Yeah, those brats were lost in their own little mundane world and I felt like I should open their eyes a little you know." The demon began, his voice pretending to be full of nothing but good intentions. He then looked at Steven, an image of a serpent hanging from a tree appeared within his eyes. "So I gave them an apple. One they chose to smash but I think they still got something out of it."

The older man seemed to be taken aback, he didn't quite understand. "You shouldn't have been able to..." The man stopped himself, he then stood up and demanded that Bill tell him who he was.

As they spoke Dipper examined the cube sitting on the floor. The energy inside it was getting violent and if it wasnt calmed soon the container wouldn't hold. Perhaps, he thought, this would be the time to grasp it.

"His name is Bill Cipher." Dipper answered quickly.

There was a total of three things that happened at that moment. First, Dipper ran to the cube. Second, Bill flew past him and slammed into a wall near the entrence. The third and most important thing was that Ford woke up. Upon lifting the cube he turned around to find his uncle holding the man at gunpoint.

"Do not move. If I feel even one hint of drowsiness I am going to make a mess of this room"

Steven stilled, his hand was pointing at Bill. 

Ford voice dropped a few octaves as he said, "Drop your hand slowly." 

"I can't. If I do that monster is going to... He shouldn't be here. How is he here?" Steven replied. His tone was much colder than before, stilted even. 

Bill let out one loud and sharp laugh before yelling, "You can't hold me. But, I'll admit..." he squirmed, grunting slightly at his limitations, " That you can hold this body."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, perhaps I should remove the 'character study' tag. I mean, I do plan to explain why certain characters are the way they are and go into their thought processes but... ah this is confusing. How do people put 100000 tags on a story? I can hardly decide what works and what doesn't. Ahhhhhh 
> 
> Man. If there are any tags you guys feel this story should or shouldn't have let me know. 
> 
> *There is one tag that this story should have but it would be a spoiler. Oh I can't wait for it.*


	118. Chapter 118

Ford was livid. When he came up here with his brother, he knew that this wasn't going to be an easy mission. Being put to sleep against his will wasn't the problem. No, he would say it was what had he saw in his sleep that made him something more than cranky. They weren't nightmares, but they weren't pleasant.

Repressed memories from another time never were.

Carefully he cocked his weapon and held it steady, something in his eyes just begged for the other to so much as twitch the wrong way.

"Let my family up."

The owner's eyes were focused, a mixture of fear and awe swirled within them as they continued to examine Bill.

"He is actually here..." he whispered, not quite hearing the other as he lost himself. "What do I do?"

The man's eyes began to glow faintly and the wood behind Bill cracked from the force of his body.

"Let my family up." Ford repeated more forcefully.

Steven ignored him again, small shards of the wood pelted the floor now as Bill choked from the continued force. "Is he all here? No. I am not feeling any push back. Is it the body?" He pondered as he took one mindless step forward. Ford reacted quickly, slamming the gun on the side of the others head. The man blinked, finally turning a wary eye to him. "Oh." He began, as if he just remembered he was here, "Yes. I..."

"Let my family up."

"That creature. That..." Steven said, a bit of black blood sliding off his skull and into his eye from his newest wound, "What do I do?"

"You don't do anything. Just do what I asked." Ford answered.

Steven nodded as he lifted his other hand and moved like a conductor. Mabel and Stan gasped as they got up from the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind for my writing is getting increasingly negative. I will be random with update times until that clears up. If I force even a sentence Ill quit. I can't do that, even if I killed the story. I want to reach my end at least.
> 
> I shouldn't have rushed the arc even if I got bored with it. Nothing makes sense and its inconsistent. I can't even stand to read it. 
> 
> I'll be updating sporadically. I do not think I can fix this story.


	119. Chapter 119

As Dipper quickly twisted the cube, the heat from it burned his flesh with a sizzle. The strange series of commands eventually calmed the lightning inside, causing it once again to take the shape of an orb before morphing into the shape of a bottle. The man frowned at this before wrapping the cube up and stuffing it into his pocket. He then began blowing on his hands to help alleviate the pain. They were red, some of the skin had warped and peeled. This was inconvenient, but it was better than letting what was in there go wild. Upon reaching the decision to ignore the pain he gave his hands one final shake before taking stock of the room. Ford was focused on the owner while Stan was helping his sister get off the floor.

"Are you okay sweety?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied slowly as the mold near her stirred.

The wall behind Dipper gave off yet another aggressive crack. He turned to it for the first time and found a set of enraged red eyes staring off at the old man across the room. This was a very familiar look, and that sent chills down his spine. The creature wearing a falsified creation of flesh wasnt very good at hiding his emotions when he didn't absolutely need to. There were a lot of things that the man could infer about the other as he watched him boil from the wall. Bill seemed to be an easy thing to enrage, yet rage was never something that controlled him.

"You better put me down." Bill spat at the man before continuing in a distorted growl, "I am starting to get mad."

"You." The owner replied. "I can't..." He then continued before allowing his eyes to search around the room for answers. A look of uncertainty ran along his features as he gazed at all the people around him. He then said quietly, "Help me. I do not know what to do. I was never told how to handle a situation like this."

The wall behind Bill finally gave and he fell through it. The demon cried out not in pain but instead in a dark disturbing shout of irritation as he hit the support beam behind it.

Ford's livid expression softened slightly, not liking how things were flowing. It was true that the owner was a monster, it didn't take much for him to figure that out after he spent some time actually studying the side effects of the time here, but the guy wasn't inherently or purely evil. What would he categorize him as? Deluded would probably be the most fitting description.

"Just put him down, for now. We..." Ford didn't know exactly what Bill would or could do as he was currently, but he wasnt going chance it. He then continued reassuringly, "He isn't a threat while we are here."

This was not true of course, Bill was always a threat. They weren't walking on eggshells around him, but this didn't mean that they had any actual control over him. Not once had that demon ever truly listened to them.

"What are you saying? You came here with him. You came here to take away everything." The owner replied.

Bill suddenly called out again, his voice now layered. This sound was natural, it was his real sound; Ghostly, unsettling, playful.

"Fine, Hah! Don't let me go then."

It was right after this was said, that Bill's body slumped like a corpse. The eyes seemed to shut off, as odd as that sounds. The color fading away as the irises sunk into themselves. The age of the body seemed to revert as well, back into its original boyish form. The owner, upon seeing this, used some kind of energy to hastily pull it closer before harshly dropping it in the center of the room.

"It's empty." He said in a harrowing whisper.

The others gathered around it, a series of differing expressions could be seen on each face ranging from confusion to curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for being depressing. I just go into a nasty self-loathing sometimes and I think everyone can see what I see. I will do my best to never act this way again, though I will need a break from time to time. I usually take them quietly.... usually. 
> 
> I would like to thank @Allee for their support. I would write real chapters, but If I did so my dumb brain would over-analyze them until I exploded. Because I am an idiot. Something about telling myself I only need to write 'this much' gets me over it. Posting immediately usually stops me from getting OCD... usually. Thank you much, I'll take your advice to heart. 
> 
> I would like to thank @Yuki_Neko for their kindness. I am happy to know I haven't killed you yet. Give me some time though and Im sure I'll get you. Hehe. I will take your advice to heart.
> 
> I would like to thank @0lavender1 for there opinions. Thank you for letting me know you enjoyed this even if I am dumb. I will take your advice to heart. 
> 
> I would like to thank @2charliee for their thoughts. I am an idiot, posting pieces of a first draft than whining about how it's messy. I'll take your thoughts to heart, do not worry about the grammar. I am far worse than anyone can imagine. I would love it if my own self had it in me to actually write entire chapters, but I don't think I have it in me. 
> 
> To all: Thank you to all that have made it here alive. I have come to realize after drinking some tea as advised that I can simply go back and fix the entire story after it is finished. Missed plot points and revisions are all possible. I shouldn't be so hard on a sloppy first draft. I will finish this story, because I honestly hate finding stories I enjoy only for them to have no true end. I will not do this to the people who have lived through this and want to survive till its end. I will not ask you to forgive me if the chapters are patchy, the ridiculousness of making my lazy self work with my self is phenomenal.


	120. Chapter 120

Tad Strange was on a mission. It wasnt a mission he ever expected or wanted to begin, but he supposed that fate was just a funny thing. As of now, he was a wanted man to some extent. The once recluse observer had been slowly gaining traction as a vandal and a thief on various news networks for the past few days. The radio of a car he had 'won' at a casino yesterday was currently playing white noise. He liked it, that random sound of fuzz. Actually, he had been feeling very odd as of late since he left Gravity Falls.

Living in monotony was a preference, but the change he was experiencing now was still pleasant and nostalgic. As he pulled into an old town with no name he could feel a yet another change, the white noise on the radio began to skip and shift till eventually, it became nothing more than dead silence. Well, this one has an ambitious wish it seemed. So far he had stripped the wishes away from three other friendly acquaintances. All have abused these wishes, not that it really mattered. He didn't really care what they did with his gifts.

There was a clocktower waiting just ahead. It was probably there, that other piece of himself. Ah, he thought carefully as he examined the building, I know this place. It was Steven's. Tad then flipped through the channels on his radio till it hit something that actually played. The song it hit was halfway through Boston's 'More Than A Feeling'. He found this to be rather ironic as he let out one single harsh snort.

"It is time to say goodbye to yet another friend today." He said to himself before leaving the car.

It was then that he noticed the van nearby. It seemed he would have company today. Well, that was fine too. Yet, also unsettling if he considered exactly who they were carrying with them. There was the sudden sound of delicate footsteps behind him as he returned his focus to the tower. They stopped just about a foot away and the voice of a woman soon greeted him anxiously.

"Hello. I..."

He considered for a moment simply ignoring whoever it was, but instead chose not to. Tad wasnt much for being rude. He never had been, being rude was unpleasant.

"Hello." he replied curtly as he turned to her.

She was familiar, yet he couldn't quite place his finger on where he had seen her before.

"I..."

She had pulled back a step upon seeing who he was, turning white as a sheet. Those eyes of hers then flashed with a memory that seemed to chill her as she stared at the man in silence.

"Well then..." Tad continued after a moment before walking away, "Goodbye."

The old woman watched him go, something unwanted settling in her heart as she fell to her knees. Thick tears then started to fall down her face.

"Goodbye." She returned quietly. This was something the other didn't hear of course through the rain.

As Tad placed a hand on the tower door, he smiled faintly at the various carvings on it. That smile then glued itself to his face eerily as he walked inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Jdkwinxgrl: I know I haven't killed you yet. You are super resilient. Heheh. Don't worry about commenting, Im not too concerned about that although I am always happy to hear from others. I more concerned that I am making trashola. A 'My Immortal' for the Gravity Falls fandom. 
> 
> @Adawari: Hehe. I am also awkward, and not so good with words. Thank you for having fun.
> 
> @0lavender1: You're crazy. No one should want to ever read this again.
> 
> @IWild: Silly. Just so silly. Golly. Thanks.


	121. Chapter 121

"It's empty..." Ford mimicked coldly before leaning down and examining the body below.

Dipper did the same, reaching out to touch it. Something inside told him the body would be cold, human instincts can usually tell when they are looking at something that had died. It was one of the reasons Post-mortem photography was so haunting to most people. Thus, upon finding that the body still emitted heat a feeling akin to the uncanny filled him. He looked up at Ford to find that there were heavy bags under his uncle's eyes. It was then that he realized just how haggard the man appeared to be. What exactly had happened here these past two days?

"Do you have any idea where he might have gone?" Dipper asked.

Ford brought both of his hands to his head and aggressively began to scratch it in frustration before he answered.

"Bill is still here, somewhere. His body..." Ford paused, glaring at the broken wall across the room, as if doing so would bring out the demon who had disappeared. "His true physical body, we can assume that he doesn't have it right now."

"Oh." Dipper nodded, "What could he gain from abandoning this one then? He cant do anything to the physical world without a body right?"

His uncle shook his head before replying, "You should know that isn't true. I'm sure right now he is looking around for the key."

"The key?"

"Yes. The key to..." Ford glanced at the owner before finishing with, "This towns problem."

The owner seemed to take offense to this, his face turning sour as he interjected.

"We do not have any problems. It was you. You are all the problem."

"After what you have done to all these people? Do you have any idea-"

Before Ford could finish back with whatever scathing remark he had, the sound of bells rang out. It was terribly loud and out of place at this time. Upon hearing it everyone paused. The effect was strongest on the owner. He appeared stricken and pasty as his hands began to quake.


	122. Chapter 122

"What's the matter?" Dipper asked.

The other brought his hands together in an effort to stop them from shaking. It took a while for him to calm, his eyes closing as the bells continued to toll.

"Did you know that this is my tower? I used to live alone here with my wife. We were alone for so many years here in this tower." He replied slowly.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

The owner nodded mindlessly as the shaking of his hands stopped. There was a look of acceptance spreading along his features now as he chuckled.

"I guess it doesn't mean anything really." He answered before walking toward the exit.

Ford got up and grabbed the mans arm, angrily pulling him back as he asked where he thought he was going. The owner didn't fight back, he instead tripped into him. Ford steadied the man but kept his grip.

"I... I want to say goodbye." The man answered.

There was a pathetic way about him now, his craggy smile half-hearted.

"You have a lot to answer for." Ford stated, his voice taking on a softer tone now despite his earlier aggression.

"Why... yes. I do don't I?" The owner replied. He gazed at Ford's hand before continuing with, "Come with me."

Once His uncle let go of him, the man then began to exit the room once more. They followed him until he stopped. The man then stood there in the center of the room as he gazed at the bells. They continued to echo powerfully, those large silver bells. Dipper watched them move left and right.

"These bells are alive. Filled with the magic of my wish." He began, reaching a hand up toward them.

The others quietly waited for him to continue. As the bells suddenly ceased their ringing another sound sprang forth from across the room. It was the sound of that door opening near the stairs. They all turned to see who it may be. The owner nodded again as he looked at the figure shadowed by the darkness.

"These bells are alive." He repeated. "I like these bells, they tell me things. The sound of bells is something often heard when the reaper comes to take you. Did you know that?" He finished.

"Hello, Steven." Someone greeted in a smooth and very familiar voice.

"Hello, Strange." The man returned.


	123. Chapter 123

Each step forward called out pointedly as Tad's dress shoes rhythmically hit the floor. It inexplicably drew your attention, but even more grabbing was that expression that marred his face. There wasnt anything special to it, just that same smile he always had now made visible by the dim light of the room. It could have been the situation, or even the unexpectedness of him appearing, perhaps it was just the way the moon hit him, but there was an unnerving way about it. What did he resemble? That smile of his stretched kindly, or at least an expression of something that was supposed to be kind as he took notice of the Pines. That's when it hit Dipper, Tad was different. Well, he had always been different and unsettling since he discovered what Tad was but, there is an edge to the man now. It was colder. That's it, Tad was colder; emptier.

"It is nice to see you all again. How are you?" Tad asked.

Stan was the first to say anything. He seemed unaffected by the man's appearance, gracing the other with a wide grin.

"Tad! What are ya' doing out here?"

And just like that, the cold dissipated. The shift was so fast it could give someone whiplash. Tad walked closer to Stan, the demeanor of the two was comfortable.

"I guess you could say Im getting my life together."

"Oh yeah? You have always been real responsible, that makes sense... I think."

Tad chuckled lightly as they shook hands, after letting go he returned his gaze to the owner. The other shifted under it as that cold feeling returned. From what Dipper could gather the two had a history, although it wasnt enough for him to pick out why it felt the way it did.

"Steven." Tad stated simply.

"I have a life here Strange." The owner replied sadly, it almost sounded like he was begging. "I am going to miss it."

"I need it. Steven, I am assuming you know why."

The owner began to shake again.

"That monster... Strange I..." He paused, his shaking getting too intense for him to speak. Tad waited for the other to calm, eventually the owner continued. "I don't want to be alone. I don't think I can do it if she is gone."

Tad held out his hand, the man gazed at it as if the other were holding a knife.

"You have always been to kind for your own good Steven. Even as an empty machine."

The owner continued to focus on the other's outstretched hand before closing his eyes. That look of acceptance returned once again upon opening them. He then snorted lightly as he replied, "It's odd of you to call me empty. Being who you are, being what you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I hate my music references. Sometimes I don't hate them, this is because I love JOJO and for me part of the reason it was so great was that I loved the music it referred to. 
> 
> In the end, all of the references will be removed. Suited or not to the scenes, this will be better. It will allow the reader to chose what they want to put in their place.


	124. Chapter 124

There are a lot of things in life that can move someone forward. Just outside of the tower there is a town full of people not quite alive, yet not truly dead. They live thoughtlessly with lives built on a dream. In the end, even the owner thought their dream was real. The wish of an eternity sounds so sweet and the proof of it so tempting.

For whatever reason, the fleeting is too short and everything was fleeting.

Steven hadn't intended to bring more people into his life after his wish.

The man dug into himself, a hand going through his skin until it found the bottle deep inside. This bottle was left out in the open a short while ago in this tower. This unsuspecting and worthless looking old glass bottle that can capture time. Once he had pulled it out he took a moment to gently pet it as he considered the other mans hand. Strange was still an enigma it seemed, his thoughts clear as day and as complex as nothing yet as unreadable as everything.

"What do you want Strange? What would you wish for if you could have it? Do you still want everything in the world?" He asked.

Spending so many years with humans, falling in love with a human. What was life anymore anyway?

Strange's eyes seemed to shine as he took in the inquiries. That was different from the usual dull glow they had before all those years ago. However, the feeling that one was looking at a void of a creature was still there.

"Do I want the world? I think that I do. Yes." He replied.

"That's it? Do you want the same thing as before then? To repeat the past?"

Strange stood before him looking much like a statue, just as he always had. A cold empty smiling statue that would fill itself senselessly with anything and everything. Although, he had to admit there was a difference. A very minuscule difference as the other moved that outstretched hand forward and grasped the bottle. Steven had spent years watching humans, he couldn't really help doing it. It was written in him and so he could recognize it when it was in front of him. Behind his eyes, Strange had just a glimmer of humanity now.

"No. I don't want the same exact thing. It's different, the way I want the world now."

It was then that a fly had buzzed near Steven's ear, a grating sound deep in the canal. The wings seemed to whisper to him, they said "You really are empty huh? Just a doll that doesn't really have a soul. A consciousness that doesn't really exist. I never needed your permission, did I?"

"Wha..what?" Steven mumbled as he swatted the fly away.

The others around the room waited on standby. Not really sure what to make of the situation as they watched it.

"Steven?" Tad asked as he tried to pull the bottle out of his hand and failing to do so. The other's grip was like a vice.

The fly moved on to the other ear as it whispered to him once more.

"Just a doll. A machine. Tell me that's what you are. Say it."

"I mean... yes?" The man replied as he swatted it away yet again.


	125. Chapter 125

No otherworldly being really remembers why rules for certain creatures exist or even who created them in the first place. All they really know is that they feel a compulsion to follow them. Even if they wholeheartedly desired to just do and take whatever they wanted. Why is it like this? Well, some would say it was because something out there thought the weak should have a chance to protect themselves from monsters much greater than they could ever imagine. Others would say that someone just thought it was funny.

Bill had been residing within a fly. He had chosen a fly out of convenience. It seemed to work well, even if its body wasnt good for much. Still, Bill was certainly more than capable of forcing it to be so. As a fly to the others, he felt a certain type of freedom. Although most don't know it, Bill was more than just oppressive. He was a creature who enjoyed and valued freedom above many things. Freedom was something he felt everyone should have. And if that freedom meant certain things needed to be destroyed or be made different, well, who was he to deny them the luxury.

Still, being more than just oppressive didn't mean that he wasnt someone who took no pleasure in it. A creature of contradiction through and through.

This old man had agreed that he was nothing. Such a simple psychology he had. Bill doubted the machine was truly nothing, but it was more than that the machine was honest. Steven didn't have thoughts like other humans, and if he were to die there would truly be no soul left behind. Much like this fly, but still smart enough that Bill would need the other agree in some way.

Surprisingly, it had been easy. Just a shake in the owner's psychology from a 'friend' was enough for the thing to lose some of the basic cognition within his programming. The beings who built these things were awful at understanding how a brain protects itself. A malfunction made the owner think more than he should, and previous programming would take over when he couldn't think clearly at all. Ultimately making him incredibly simple.

That is what the 'fly' thought anyway. Or at least, the demon who had been the fly.

The old man closed his eyes and upon opening them it could be seen that their color had shifted into gold and their pupils had stretched like a cat's.

Tad watched this change within the man in front of him and as he did something very close to discomfort ran through him. Tad wasnt a fool, he had known the other was around, what he wasnt expecting was for Steven to turn. Both held one another's gaze as the fragile bottle was gripped tightly in their hands. The air was thick now with an energy that was just waiting to pop.

"You know..." A voice not like the owners spoke out, "Technically, every piece of your body belongs to me, Tad."

Occasionally Tad wished he understood exactly how to be expressive as the edges of his smile began to twitch. Right now there were myriad of feelings going through him and he found it difficult to describe them in words. He gripped the bottle harder and the other did the same as they continued their stalemate.

"This is not true. I promised you my 'whole' self. This is not all of me, and you know that."

"Oh? Hah! So once you pick up the pieces you are going to keep your end of it then?" Bill snarked.

Tad chose not to answer that as the bottle began to shake from the force of their combined grip. It should've been obvious at this point what Tad really wanted to do. Although, the exact details of what it was had yet to be understood. 

Bill then chuckled indifferently as he continued with, "Yeah, I thought so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to fix the summary, the original kind of made the plot seem simpler than it is. I am not sure if it's better or worse. I mean, the story's perspective jumps around. I'll probably rewrite it again to make more sense, that summery. If I can. 
> 
> @Lilly, welcome. I am happy you are having fun. I am sorry if parts of the story are confusing. I am from California. Cheese means the story is silly, that is the best way I can describe it.


	126. Chapter 126

Dipper didn't trust Tad. What the other wanted or what he was planning was all a mystery. So he instead chose to focus on what he knew, and that was what Bill wanted. This is because if Bill wanted it then nobody did. After a quick glance at the other members of his family, he could see that they shared his thoughts.

"Tad." Dipper called.

Bill's eyes snapped to his for a second, amused as Tad answered with a concise, "Yes?"

"What would happen if we destroyed that bottle?"

The sound of the small engine in Ford's gun whirred to life as the man aimed it.

"Well, I suppose I would have gotten what I came here for." Tad answered cheerily.

Ford instantly shot at it, he missed by an inch as Bill pulled his and Tad's arm downward.

"Hey!" Bill shouted, "This is between me and my friend here."

Dipper took a few steps forward as Ford aimed again.

"What do you want with that anyway Bill?" He asked.

Ah, that expression wasn't a good one. No, Dipper thought it to be what some would call bone-chilling.

"This guy right here? He ain't so great, just a bundle of all things boring, simple, and stupid." he replied as he jerked his arm again to avoid yet another shot. "But you wanna know what he is good for?"

There was a feeling now that had been growing since Bill began insulting the other. Dipper felt as if the air was being compressed and burned, he wasnt sure what Tad was at this point. He was certain the other was a demon of some kind, and maybe he still was, but there appeared to be more to him than being just a demon. The sound of glass cracking was soon heard as Tad gripped the bottle even harder.

"Hey there..." Bill began as he returned his gaze to Tad's, "Careful, we ain't finished."

After this, Bill used his other hand to dig into Tad's wrist as he continued, "I guess you could say he is good at making things happen. Changing them even. Just look at what he did here. He ain't great, but for others what he has can do a lot. A regular old wish granter under the right circumstances." He then smirked as he finished with, "It's just to bad your best wishes don't work for yourself, huh Tad?"

The other stiffened before letting out a tired breath.

"I don't like you, Bill." he answered flatly; simply.

Stan, who had been slowly approaching from the back to sneak around Bill, failed and fell flat on his face upon lunging for him. It was then that all hell broke loose as the rest of the Pines charged forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know why this story keeps getting kudos. I know what kind of story it appears to be, and I know people are going to get disappointed when it isn't only that. I mean, I like too many other characters to focus on a bubble between the two main ones. 
> 
> Anyway, regardless, thank you to all who have made it this far.
> 
> Another thank you to Lilly. I hope you have safe travels. Thank you for motivating me, everything you have said was meaningful.


	127. Chapter 127

And hell truly did break loose, but not in the way one may think. You see, the bottle contained a wish. This wish was still very much active, and right now it was in Bills hands. It was technically the owner's wish, but it was contained by a simple object that only knows the owner as a body. The man had no soul. Thus, the power to control time, although very limited, was now Bills and it was more than capable of quietly bringing about hell. At least, for those who had just fallen asleep.

The Pines had many years of hell locked away in the past. It wasnt physical, no, but falling off your feet into a deep and sudden sleep made it feel real. Bill learned a lot about how the owner worked from his short examination of him. Yes, the wish was limited, call it the fault of a machine without real ambition, but its power potent as it was born from passion. The surprised look on the other's faces before they dropped down was something he was going to keep in his head for those days when he needed a good pick me up.

He could only imagine what they were dreaming of, what those pasts they try to ignore were. Ford was the easiest, he remembers hunting that man down in the nightmare realm, never allowing the other to sleep and enjoying as Fords sanity inched away with every passing day. Yes, he could imagine the world he was dreaming of now, a world that lacks reason and was born from pure fear. Bill then took a moment to contemplate Dipper's dreams and cringed. A pain shot through him, one that was unwelcome. Very unwelcome. Feelings like this disgusted him.

It became difficult to ignore as he began to feel the others fear. He was almost tempted to let him out of it.

"I don't know why you want it. It cant help you." Tad suddenly said.

That's right. Tad. Bill flinched as he drew his attention away from the humans on the floor.

"What do you mean? How do you know that Tad? Do you even know what I want?"

The man glanced down at his wrist. Bills fingers were bruising it. He found the pain to be unpleasant. Tad could never understand why everything about the other was so... unpleasant.

"I know what you ultimately want and this piece of myself cannot help you. I've told you before, I am not a Love God."

With a sharp smile and a snort, Bill squeezed even tighter before replying, "Oh, So this chunk of you is useless to me huh? What? Is it one wish per person?" He then let go of Tad's wrist before grabbing the other's tie and aggressively yanking him closer. "Then why did you try to keep it a secret?" he finished darkly.

The look on Tad's face before he answered was simple but expressive. That smile he had now said, 'It should be obvious. Wasn't it always obvious?'

"I don't like you. That's it. That's all it ever was." He replied.

"Oh, there is more to it than that Tad. You can't fool me, you know that." He then pulled harder on the bottle, Tad did not relent and continued his own hold on it. Bill chuckled cooly at this before he turning his focus to it.

"What is this anyway? An arm? Is it your leg?" he asked.

"It's my chest." Tad answered mindlessly before continuing with, "If you would please just let go... I would like it back now."

"Hmmm... I am going to take a wild guess and say that isn't in my best interest Tad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My net was turned off for maintenance these past few days. You may think 'Yeah, that means you were writing this entire time correct?' 
> 
> hahah....hahah..ah.. no. I just took that time to enjoy a break and clear my head. I was getting negative again. Anyway, back to work. 
> 
> @Kurozaya15: Thank you so much. I don't even know how to reply to this even though I know I should. I'll just let you know I'll be looking back on that comment whenever I have a bad day. It's stunningly encouraging. 
> 
> @ReneeHeartToga: Golly, I'm all flushed and stuff. You guys just keep saying nice things. I don't even know how to take something so genuine. 
> 
> @Lilly: I am from the United States.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set ten years in the future. Chapters will be 300-??? words because I suck. Anyway, Enjoy. I guess. I'll try update this work once or twice daily.
> 
> I would like to thank the guests, users, commenters, and those who have left kudos. I will always appreciate you.


End file.
